


Ereri/Riren PWPs

by multibean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Mostly one-shots. Extremely dirty. Not for the faint-hearted.





	1. Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the title of this fic collection because some people are fussy about the ship name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a dildo stuck in his ass, and Eren has to help him get it out.

"Ugh!" Levi groaned as Eren gave one final push.

"That's as far as I'm going," Eren said.

"You said you'd go all the way," Levi said sternly. "It'll go further than that. Come on."

Reluctantly, Eren gripped the edge of the firm pink object that stuck out of Levi's body before slowly twisting it into him, watching as it sunk into his insides, enveloped by his hot, damp rectum.

Levi bit his lip and curled his toes as he felt the tight muscles in his back passage sucking the dildo inside him. Eren watched curiously as the tip of the pink silicone sex toy disappeared, the older man's body knelt infront of him, exposed.

"Good _god_ ," Levi blurted out, rubbing his finger against his sore - almost bleeding - asshole.

"Surprised it can even fit," Eren sneered, mocking his small stature. He pushed two fingers into his asshole and pressed them forward, pushing the dildo deeper and deeper as Levi panted with pleasure.

"Shut up!" Levi snapped, still unbearably aroused, before feeling the dildo shift inside him and rub against his prostate, forcing a strained moan to erupt from his throat. "It fucking hurts, you idiot."

"You know you love it," Eren insisted, enjoying seeing Levi in a way he'd never seen him before. "Let me pull it out. The friction's gonna send you wild."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it. I didn't agree to this just to be teased all the time."

"Whatever you say."

And with that, Eren crawled a little closer and cupped Levi's soft, peachy cheeks with his grubby hands, caressing them gently before inserting one finger after another and reaching for the deeply-buried sex toy.

"Hurry up," Levi muttered under his breath.

"Alright, alright," Eren said, inserting a few fingers from his other hand, stretching him out and groping around.

It took around two minutes of writhing, squirming and groping before Levi began to internally panic.

_Shit. Don't tell me it's stuck._

"I can't find it," Eren said worriedly. By now his whole left hand was inside Levi, which was a bit of a stretch, but it was worth it if he'd be able to get it out. "I can't even feel it."

Levi turned his head to look at Eren. "Are you actually serious?"

He just nodded, and Levi started to break a sweat, his heart pounding.

"Crap," Eren hissed, gradually sliding his hand out of his body, his rectum closing up and tightening again. "I think we're looking at a worst case scenario here. I can't get it out."

"Don't just stop trying!" Levi urged, panicking, the large hard object resting deep in his body. "Stop fucking around and get it out. Reach deep and then pull."

"I've tried that," Eren insisted. "If I go any further my whole arm will be inside you."

"If that's what we've gotta do, then that's what we're gonna do," Levi said bravely.

* * *

The short, older man's brows were furrowed, his black parted fringe damp with bitter sweat. _I can't believe it's come to this_ , he thought, as Eren's hands rubbed against his muscular walls as they searched frantically for the lost toy.

"I don't know what to do," Eren panted, actually physically worn out from all the energy he'd been putting into trying to retrieve the pink dildo. "I don't know how dangerous this could be."

"You don't know how dangerous?" Levi scoffed. "Are you kidding me? This could bloody kill me!"

"You take that risk everyday," Eren argued. "You nearly got your head bitten right off last week, so I don't know why you're so scared."

"Because I don't know what to do!" Levi cried, embarrassed by the fact that he was giving in and showing fear. "Keep reaching for it. Keep trying."

Eren sighed and scooted back over to Levi's naked body, this time dousing his hands in bubblegum-flavoured lube before sliding one of them into his ass.

"Don't use lube, you fool," Levi thundered, the sickly scent of bubblegum wafting around the room and tickling his nose. "It'll slip right out of your hands."

"Too late now," Eren shrugged. "Just thought it'd make this a little less stressful."

Levi closed his eyes tightly while Eren went deeper than he'd ever been before. He had to admit, it _did_ feel pretty nice, his ass feeling stuffed like this, Eren's slippery hands sliding against his prostate.

"I'm up to my wrists, so prepare yourself," Eren warned. "I won't stop until I've found it and pulled it out."

"Just hurry up, you fool."

A flicker of a smile appeared on Eren's face as he delved deeper. He was secretly enjoying this opportunity to go deeper than he'd ever been. Levi wouldn't usually allow this.

He watched as he slid his own arm in further and further until it wasn't far from his elbow. He extended his fingers inside him and managed to grip something firm. "I think I've found it!" he exclaimed.

"You think?" Levi snorted. "What else would it be? Hurry up and get it out already before I die or something."

Eren nodded and attempted to grip it between his fingers, wishing he hadn't used lube after all. Its texture allowed him to dig his nails into it, so that's what he did, gripping it firmly and beginning to pull it out.

"Oh, god," Levi groaned as he felt the wide object brushing past his sensitive walls. "Jesus."

"You need to push it," Eren told him. "Pretend you're giving birth out of your ass."

* * *

After a short while of pulling, pushing, sweating and groaning, Eren lost his grip and the dildo sank even deeper.

"Shit!" he snarled. "I couldn't hold on. My hands are slippery."

"You're an imbecile," Levi said. "Wipe your hands and try again. And maybe you should try cleaning them for once, you slob. I have no idea where they've been."

"It won't make a difference," Eren insisted. "The lube from my hands is already all over the end of the dildo, so not having slippery hands won't help at all."

Levi remained silent for a few minutes as he thought of what to do. He knew it was pretty damn far up there at this point. In fact, Eren hadn't helped at all.

"Why can't you be more like Mikasa?" Levi demanded. "She'd know what to do in a worst case scenario like this."

"I-I'll keep trying," Eren stammered, reaching inside him once again, slowly going deeper until he was able to grip the dildo.

Levi slapped his forehead with his hand. "Eren, what were we _thinking_?"

"It was your idea!" Eren reminded him, crossly. "I had no idea it'd be this bad, so I went along with it."

"We're never gonna get it out."

"We _are_ ," Eren said firmly. "If we have to stay here all goddamn night, then so be it."


	2. Worst Case Scenario: The Removal Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they've finally found a solution. It's going to work, but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be obvious, but just a little reminder to those who have mentioned it that this isn't _supposed_ to be realistic. It's a work of FICTION. I write whatever my crazy mind comes up with, physically possible or not. If you want more realistic writing, look elsewhere.

It had been almost 6 hours, and there seemed to be no sign of the silicone object.

"Shit, this is bad," Eren said worriedly. "We gotta get you some help."

"That is not an option," Levi growled, feeling humiliated. "Under no circumstances can anyone else know about this."

"Sometimes you have to swallow your pride, Levi."

The black-haired man narrowed his lazy grey eyes and scowled at Eren. "I'm not getting help. _You're_ getting it out. I don't care what you have to use."

 _What the heck am I gonna use to extract a dildo from his ass?_ Eren thought, extremely nervous.

Whenever Levi tried to move, the object that was buried deep inside him shifted and pressed against his inner walls, which he couldn't deny was extremely enjoyable even in this situation.

"Let me try again," Eren said desperately, dousing his arms in the sweet lube, being careful to avoid his fingers to allow him to grip the object more easily. "I'm just worried that I'll push it even further in like last time. Any deeper and it'll be coming out of your mouth."

"This is no time for jokes!" Levi hollered, turning around and bending over to bring his sweet ass into Eren's view.

"Okay, here I go," Eren said apprehensively as he began to insert his fingers, slowly, one after the other until his whole hand was inside Levi's warm, damp body.

Levi held his breath for a little too long while Eren delved deep. The younger man secretly enjoyed caressing his insides like this, his muscular walls soft to the touch and hot against his skin while he inserted his arm deeper and deeper.

"Fuck," Levi moaned, every muscle in his body clenching tightly as Eren's slimy arm sank deeper until he was almost up to his elbow.

"I-I've found it," Eren said anxiously, extending his fingers and gripping the rubber object. "I've got it. I'm just gonna reach a little further and then-" Levi gave a strained groan as he pushed even deeper. "And then I'm gonna pull hard-"

Levi had to do his best to stop himself from groaning while contracting his abdominals in an attempt to push out the dildo. "It _hurts_."

"I've got it in a firm grip," Eren reassured him, managing to hold on this time as he pulled. Levi panted with pleasure as he felt the huge object being tugged past his sensitive insides. "I'm not gonna use anything else but my bare hands, Levi. We're gonna get this thing out."

The panic and the fear was still there, and had been for the past few hours. _We're so goddamn stupid,_ Levi thought as Eren dug his nails into the rubber a little more firmly for a better hold. _Why did I make him go deeper? How did it sink that far? And why does it feel so good?_

* * *

Eren gasped. "What? What is it?" Levi asked, alarmed. He turned his head to look at him.

"I-I couldn't hold on. Your muscles are holding it in place..."

Levi turned around and clenched his fists. "You absolute moron! Just hold on and pull! It's not rocket science."

"It's not that easy," Eren insisted, while Levi sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, unsure of what to do next.

 _How bad could this possibly get?_ he thought, unable to ignore the solid, large object that rested quite comfortably inside him. It had gotten lodged rather deep - deep enough, in fact, to remain out of Eren's reach even when he inserted his entire forearm.

"I have an idea," Levi said quietly. "But it's going to hurt like hell."

Eren blinked at him. "I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you."

"Well, you know what? I'd rather  
endure a few minutes of sweet agony than be stuck with this in my ass and die or something. God knows what's gonna happen if we leave it any longer." He double checked to see that Eren was listening and added, "I want you to use both arms. It'll give you a much better chance of holding onto it."

Eren cringed at the thought. "I don't think that's possible... and if it is, it certainly isn't safe."

"No shit!" Levi retorted, growing impatient and finding it harder and harder to make it seem as though he wasn't enjoying this whole terrible ordeal. "Of course it's not safe. Neither is having a dildo lodged up your ass. And dirty hands don't help either, you pig."

"I know, I know," Eren replied. "Alright. I'll do it. But it's gonna be a huge stretch."

"Tell me something I don't know," Levi scoffed, being his delightfully sarcastic usual self.

Just like before, he held his breath and bent forward, exposing his delicate entrance to Eren's eyes and fingers. The younger man's eyes gleamed ever so slightly as he observed Levi's beautifully sculpted body, encased by his soft, flushed skin.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry," he apologised, and began to douse his arms in the bubblegum lube, doing his best not to make his fingers too slippery so he'd be able to hold onto the dildo. "I'm going in now."

Levi gave a small nod to show he was ready.

Eren had no idea how he was going to do this. The first arm wasn't a problem at all, so he slowly slid it into his body until he was up to his elbow, monitoring Levi's reaction. _How can anybody be this loose? Is this even normal?_

"It's all good so far," Eren told him. He reached a little further. "I can feel the dildo. I'm holding onto it."

"Don't let go," Levi commanded, through gritted teeth. "Do _not_ let go. Now try the other arm."

He braced himself as soon as he felt Eren insert a single finger from his other hand. _This isn't going to be easy_ , they both thought, a few seconds before Levi began to wail in anguish.

"Oh, god," Eren said, feeling extremely awkward. "I'm so sorry. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Fuck," Levi hissed, through clenched teeth. He could feel it stretching him, burning him, like red hot coals from deep within. It was growing more and more unbearable the further Eren went, and he had no idea if he loved or hated it. All he knew was that this was their best shot at removal.

* * *

Eren hadn't seen or heard captain Levi in this kind of state before. Usually he seemed so calm and level-headed, even when faced with death. In fact, this was the worst state he'd ever seen him in.

"Aghh," he bawled, hot tears welling up in his eyes. He instantly blinked them away. _Come on, Levi. Get yourself together._

"Nearly there," Eren said. His second hand was up to the wrist and he couldn't bear it.

"It feels so huge," Levi whimpered, his whole body quivering as Eren slowly went deeper and deeper. "It hurts so much. So much."

"I know," Eren replied, pitying him and wanting the removal process to be over as soon as feasibly possible.

After a few more cries and groans, he'd surpassed the middle of his forearm and would soon be able to touch the rubber object with his second hand.

"If this doesn't work," Levi panted, "nothing will."

The desperation was almost as crushing as the initial panic that they'd experienced when it first got stuck.

One final cry of pain, and Eren managed to touch the dildo, stretching out his fingers in order to grasp it with both hands. "I've got it!" he said, a strain in his voice as he stretched out his arms and held on tightly.

"Now pull," Levi commanded, not giving a toss about the agony at this point. He'd already felt enough. "I'll carry on pushing."

"Like you're giving birth," Eren's strained voice spoke, grinning a little.

Levi frowned. "J-just get on with it," he growled, his voice quite shaky.

"Fine, but a little smile here and there never hurt anyone, Levi." Ironically, this made him frown even more, although that was replaced by a look of ecstasy and pleasure as soon as Eren's nimble hands began to pull the dildo.

"Jesus," Levi moaned as it was slowly pulled through his insides. It was still a huge stretch and hurt terribly, but the wonderful friction made the pain far easier to ignore.

"It's coming loose!" Eren exclaimed, as Levi was partially keeled over, overcome by the various sensations that soared through his body. "And I've got a good grip with both hands."

"If you let go," Levi told him, "it'll sink back even further."

"I know. That's why I'm not letting go. Hang in there and we'll have it out of you in no time."

 _I can't believe I'm doing this_ , Levi thought to himself, staring at the ground with wide eyes. _I've got both of Eren's arms right up my ass dragging a lodged dildo out of me._ He was certain this was the most humiliating moment of his life so far.

"Not too far now," Eren said, the contact between his arms and Levi's internal walls becoming drier from the friction.

"Oh," Levi suddenly gasped as the object slid over his prostate, pressing into it for a couple of seconds and sending shockwaves of pleasure soaring though him. "Oh, god, Eren."

Eren just smiled as Levi clenched his fists and tilted his head back, his black parted fringe partially covering his cynical eyes.

"Fucking hell."

It wasn't so agonising anymore. Not just because his body had been forced to accommodate such a width, but because Eren's hands were nearing his entrance, pulling the pink sex toy along with them.

In fact, Levi was actually loving this.

"Can't you go slower?" he asked, mumbling slightly.

"You told me you wanted it out as soon as possible," Eren reminded him.

"Hmph," Levi responded. "Fine, then. Get on with it."

The two of them remained silent until Eren finally pulled it out. It slid out of him with ease, and was quite damp and very warm. "Wow!" Eren said, admiring it. "Just think of how deep this has been inside you."

Levi almost smiled, but instead resorted to a triumphant smirk.

Eren ran his hands along the shaft of the pink dildo while Levi rubbed his very sore ass.

"I can't believe your filthy hands have been inside me. Try washing them for once, you pig."

"You could atleast thank me," Eren said.

Levi hesitated before replying, "Thank you, I guess." He looked around him and asked, "So what now? Am I gonna be okay?"

"You'll be fine," Eren reassured him. "We just won't do that again. It's your fault for telling me to carry on going deeper."

* * *

_We just won't do that again._

Levi smiled to himself, a facial expression he never shared with others. _Who says we won't do it again?_ he thought. It was actually kind of fun after a while.

"Hey, Eren," he called, taking the rubber object from out of the drawer. "You up for some fun?"


	3. Levi's Secret Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just can't leave Eren's feet alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be obvious, but just a little reminder to those who have mentioned it that this isn't _supposed_ to be realistic. It's a work of FICTION. I write whatever my crazy mind comes up with, physically possible or not. If you want more realistic writing, look elsewhere.

His eyes flickered over to Eren's ankle boots as soon as he heard the tiny clink of a buckle. As the younger man obliviously removed his shoes, Levi licked his lips and felt his cock harden as he watched with pleasure.

Eren gave a sigh and leant backwards, kicking his boots onto the floor. Levi fixated on his feet, noticing that his dark blue cotton socks were covered with various holes. _A bit of a tease,_ Levi thought, wishing he'd remove his socks. _He's actually showing a little skin._

He was stood outside his door, peeking in through a tiny crack while Eren laid on his bed, exhausted. He began to strip, removing his shirt and trousers and tossing them onto the floor alongside his boots, leaving a great deal of skin exposed to Levi's hungry eyes.

His body looked so soft and sweet that he could just eat him up.

Levi wanted to burst in then and there, to pounce on the bed like a wild animal and pull off his little blue socks, then proceed to kiss and lick and worship his gorgeous, precious feet. But such rash behaviour wasn't an option if he didn't want Eren to resent him. The younger man preferred a slow build.

He'd seen Eren's feet a few times before, but only briefly. They weren't particularly large, but were a great shape, just to Levi's taste - a lovely arch at the bottom middle, his heel and the ball of his foot curved wonderfully to create that unique form.

Eren had no idea just how badly he wanted his feet. The two of them together were kinky little sods, but Eren still had no idea about the foot obsession.

Levi's secret desires completely contradicted the persona that he showed to the world. To everyone else, he was captain Levi, humanity's greatest soldier, an extremely valuable fighter - but he possessed the mind of a horny teenager, obsessed with boobs and cum and, above everything else, _feet._

And just then, Eren reached out and pinched the top of his socks, pulling them both off and revealing his perfect, porcelain feet, which were tinged and sprayed with light patches of dirt. _Oh, yes,_ Levi thought, his trousers growing tighter. It was the first time he'd actually been able to get a good look at them.

Eren yawned and sat up briefly, stretching his arms out, when he glanced up and saw Levi peeking in through the crack. "Who's there?" he asked suspiciously, apparently not bothered that there were a pair of unknown eyes observing his exposed flesh.

"It's me, Eren," Levi said bravely after realising that there was no point in trying to get out of this situation. _He's gonna think I'm a fucking weirdo,_ he thought anxiously. _I hope to god he doesn't know I've just been watching his feet all this time._

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Eren said lazily, able to relax now that he knew who it was.

Levi wandered in, not even bothered about how obvious it was that he was desperately horny. His solid cock pushed against the tight fabric of his clothes and he felt himself blushing as he stood in the doorway, the hot blood rushing to his cheeks and turning them pink.

Neither he nor Eren were innocent by any stretch of the definition, but this was a whole new level. Feet had never even come into the picture before, and now Levi was about to ruin everything by making it obvious that he was obsessed with them. But he had an idea.

"Say, Eren, you're looking rather tired," Levi observed, taking a seat on Eren's bed. "You look like you could use a little... pampering."

"Oh?" Eren responded, cocking his head. _Levi's never like this_ , he thought. _He's probably just after a favour from me or something._

"You worked yourself to the bone today," Levi continued. "And you're not in the best state right now, am I right?" 

Eren nodded. "Yeah, but I can take care of myself-"

"Let me help you out. I'll wash your feet for you if you want."

Eren lowered his eyebrows. "My _feet_?"

"I noticed they were dirty, and you know how I am with dirt. I just don't want you traipsing around with grubby feet. That's all."

 _Something's gotten into this guy_ , Eren thought as Levi went to fetch a bowl of warm water and soap.

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing this out of the kindness of your own heart?" Eren asked, while the older man gently scrubbed his feet, pressing his fingers into the gaps between his toes and tickling him a little.

"The kindness of my own heart?" Levi sneered. "I don't have a heart."

"I guess you're right."

Trying to make it seem like this wasn't the best day of his life was difficult. Despite his normal outward appearance, Levi was a hot mess on the inside, so aroused that he had to make a conscious effort not to moan.

The whole situation was very awkward, rather foreign, and beautifully gay. _He has no idea,_ Levi thought as he patted Eren's feet dry, gently taking hold of the bottom of his left foot while brushing the towel over the top of it. Eren gave a sigh of delight and it was enough to send Levi crazy.

"You know," Levi began, "you have a sweet voice."

Eren was flattered but surprised. "Thank you, but why are you being so-"

Levi lunged forward then and cupped his hand over Eren's mouth to silence him. "Look at these pretty little feet," he said, kissing them, his lips grazing over the warm soft skin. Eren gave a sound of agitation in an attempt to prevent a moan from escaping.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, knocking over the water bowl and spilling it everywhere, mostly on the floor. Levi replied, "What I should have done a long, long time ago." before knocking Eren onto the bed, gripping his shaking shoulders and pressing his forehead against his.

* * *

_This guy is crazy._

Yes, Eren was sure that Levi was crazy. Maybe slightly, but probably very. He wasn't complaining.

"Of all the things you could want, why feet?" Eren asked incredulously. "Usually you're just after a blowjob or something."

"It's surprisingly common, actually," Levi said, running his tongue inbetween Eren's toes and licking along the curves of his foot. They smelled and tasted strongly of unscented soap - oddly sour, but undoubtedly pleasing. His tongue felt hot and wet as it was dragged along his skin, soaking up its flavour.

He was surprised Eren was allowing him to do this. He was surprised Eren ever wanted anything from him other than an apology. The two of them had an unsteady past, and here they were in Eren's room together, completely naked like always - except this time, Levi was worshipping his beautiful feet.

"I didn't intend for you to catch me staring."

Eren couldn't deny that he was glad he did.

"Now," Levi suddenly said, reaching out and touching Eren's neck before grasping his chin, cupping it in his hand to force him to look him in the eye. "I need you to cooperate with me if we want this to work." He proceeded to kiss Eren's feet again, simply unable to leave them alone. Addicted.

"Want what to work?" Eren asked nervously, approximately two seconds before Levi grabbed his left ankle and held it upright, standing up.

Levi didn't say a word, just tightened his grip as he pushed his cock between Eren's toes, causing the latter to gasp. _This can't be happening,_ he thought as Levi fucked his toes, a dreamy look on his usually-cynical face. _I feel blessed in a way I've never been before._

"It's a bit of a squeeze," Levi groaned as he thrusted his rock solid manhood into the space between Eren's large toe and second toe. "But that makes it all the more exciting."

Eren stared at his face and then his body, his eyes wide in disbelief. Not so much at the odd nature of the entire situation but mostly at Levi's enormous size. Oh, fucking hell.

"God, it's just so freaking tight." His breathing was shallow, his nails digging into Eren's skin, hot clammy hands burning into him. It took him a while, but he realised he could actually get used to it, and when Levi finally withdrew his cock from the gap between his toes, he actually found himself missing it.

"You don't have to hold back," Levi informed him. "Make as much noise as you want."

Eren just nodded like he understood. He was scared of saying or doing the wrong thing, because the truth was, he really, really didn't want Levi to stop.

* * *

He looked down at his own clean feet and remembered what he'd asked earlier, and the reply he'd received.

_The kindness of my own heart? I don't have a heart._

_No, you don't have a heart, but you have a huge boner, and that does absolutely fine for a motive._

"I didn't do it because I'm nice," Levi insisted, through gritted teeth while he knelt on the bed and clutched at the sheets. "I did it because I didn't want your nasty dirty feet contaminating my body."

"I guessed that much," said Eren, extending his leg further until his toes touched the tip of the older man's sensitive entrance. He gave a tiny gasp as soon as he felt it, and hearing this was pleasing, so he proceeded to rub him with his foot, stroking that precious area with everything he had.

"My god!" Levi moaned. That sexy deep voice was addictive and Eren was thirsting for more as he scooted closer and slowly, very slowly, started to push his foot into his body, starting with his big toe.

It was dry, tight, and felt sore before they'd even started. So sore, in fact, that Levi wound up with his face pressed against the bed, murmuring into the blanket as Eren did his best to be gentle, centimetre by centimetre, deeper into his body.

"It's difficult because of the wide shape," Eren told him, drawing his knees up to his chest so he could work him a little looser with his hands. "You sure this is okay?"

Levi slowly turned his head to look at him, his eyelids and brows lowered. "I've got a bloody obsession, you idiot. I love feet. You think I don't want one inside me? And above all, they're _your_ feet."

Eren gave him a strange look before continuing the procedure. _I guess that answers my question,_ he thought, inserting two fingers from each hand into Levi and pulling his hole apart, the muscles becoming less tense beneath his touch.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this," Levi purred while Eren stretched him out with his nimble fingers, preparing him. "All this time you've been blissfully unaware of my foot issue."

"Being aware is even more blissful," Eren calmly said, suddenly thrusting his fingers into him, causing Levi to give a small jolt of surprise. He extended his foot towards him and pushed it up inside him, the width of his toes a strain for his tight rectum.

"Shit," Levi whispered. It wasn't easy, but that was why it was so enjoyable. "Just keep going. Keep going."

Eren gave a small nod and pushed further. By now all of his toes had been enveloped, sending jolts of beautiful pain through every single cell in his body.

Levi had given up trying to control himself at this point. He relaxed a little more and allowed himself to pant as Eren went further, slowly, very slowly, going deeper.

"I-it's sore," Levi sobbed, the side of his face pressed against the bed, beads of sweat soaking into the soft duvet. Eren admired his face while he allowed the ball of his foot to disappear as it sank into Levi, resulting in him clutching the blanket tighter and tighter while Eren rubbed his back. He let out a wail.

_This isn't like him at all, but it's extremely hot._

"Your feet are the most perfect I've ever seen."

"And now one of them's inside you," Eren reminded him, whispering seductively in his ear. This only made him lose his control even more.

There were no regrets, no awkward silences, and no cringing - just a whole lot of satisfaction that stemmed from an amusingly weird source of pleasure. No one else's feet would ever be able to elicit the same effect. Eren's were special.

"Further," Levi panted, quivering just a little when Eren slid his foot deeper. "Don't stop unless I tell you to."

Eren didn't express his concern, but he knew that if they kept on going and going, he'd end up with his whole leg inside him. They were nowhere near that point at this stage, but Levi seemed eager to continue for a little while yet.

He turned his head to glare at him, noticing he'd stopped pushing. "What are you doing? Keep going."

"Right," Eren answered right away. He got back to work, tightening his grip on Levi's hips while he stretched out his limb and allowed it to become engulfed within him, eaten up by his desperately hungry body. Eren watched with fascination as his own foot sunk into the other man, almost up to his heel, swallowing every inch of his skin. It wasn't far from being disturbing.

 _How is he enjoying this?_ he thought, while his heel was slowly pulled into his ass, his toenails gently grazing the muscular walls of his rectum. He couldn't understand why it was enjoyable but there was no doubt that it was - Levi was a complete mess, his face shiny with sweat, his dark parted fringe sticking to his forehead, his breaths shallow and sharp.

"K-keep going," Levi moaned, trying to stop himself from reaching around and grabbing Eren's ankle so that he could finish the job off himself.

"I'm trying, but you're fidgeting so much that I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"I don't give a fuck about pain!" Levi suddenly yelled. "Just hurry up! I'm so close, you have no idea, I'm just..." His words were lost in a tangle of soft murmurs and gasps.

Eren went wide-eyed as he realised his entire foot was jammed in his ass. It felt oddly beautiful - warm and damp and tight, sucking him in, the pressure tickling his skin. He couldn't stop now. If he chickened out at this point, all of his hard work would have been for nothing, and Levi would be so pissed at him.

"Here goes nothing," Eren said under his breath.

That was when the real pushing started.

They didn't realise that they should have used lube until it was too late and he was well over his ankle. "It feels awfully rough," Eren noticed, as Levi was squirming on the bed, obviously in pain. "No wonder you're in such a state."

Levi growled and lied, "I-I'm not in pain. I'm just-" His words were met with an unpredictable groan. "I can't get enough of you. You hurt so fucking much."

It wasn't as if Eren didn't want to be doing this. Of course he did - he was loving every second, loving the way his leg was being sucked into another human, the way Levi gasped and shook with every movement. He was just dreadfully concerned.

"Good job my legs are quite thin," Eren said quietly, but Levi begged to differ.

"I wish they were thicker," Levi told him, suddenly silenced by a sharp intake of breath when they were up to his calf. Surely this couldn't go on for much longer.

* * *

Eren's face was stricken with anxiety. "Levi, if I carry on, I'm gonna end up killing you! This isn't safe."

Levi said nothing. He just reached behind him and grabbed Eren's knee, pulling it forward in an attempt to shove it inside. _He just doesn't understand how badly I need this._

"Levi, this fetish of yours has gone way too far."

"Shut up," he hissed while Eren nervously slid his knee into his ass, the burning pain now much milder than when they'd first started.

"You're our most valuable soldier, Levi. If anything happens to you-"

"Stop saying my name with every sentence!" he snapped, a look of delight on his face that made it difficult to take him seriously. He couldn't give a toss about being a soldier. He couldn't give a toss about the fact that Petra had just gotten squashed by a titan. He couldn't give a toss about the bloody titans at all. All Levi Ackerman wanted was feet.

Eren was more terrified than Levi was. _I'm halfway up my thigh. If I don't stop now, will I ever stop? What will he do if I stop?_

"More," Levi begged. "Jesus, Eren, it feels so big and thick now."

The requests were getting less and less feasible the further they went, but Eren soon felt a flood of relief when Levi finally reached climax, gasping for air as he came all over the bed. It truly was a sight to behold. It was a reward for the both of them.

"So, am I done?" Eren asked after Levi had managed to regain his control.

The smirk elicited enough fear in Eren to last him a lifetime.

Oh, no, he wasn't done. They weren't done, and they wouldn't be until Eren had managed to cram both of his legs inside his ass, all the way up to the top of his thighs.

"Looks like we'll be here for a little while longer," Levi said, smiling.


	4. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks he can't do it, but he soon proves himself wrong, and nobody actually chokes on anyone's dick to the point of passing out.

Eren was distressed, his brows furrowed, his throat dry and sore. Levi gazed upon him from above, admiring the mess of a human infront of him, too proud to feel an ounce of sympathy.

"You can do better than that."

"I'm trying," Eren insisted, reaching forward once again to rest his trembling hands against Levi's waist, his fingers sinking into his flesh. Eren looked so weak and pathetic like this, small and dewy-eyed and helpless, too afraid to admit that there were some things he just couldn't do.

"L-let me try once more," he said, leaning his head forward. Levi raised his eyebrows, not expecting anything different.

For the fourth time, he wrapped his small hands around the man's huge length, his oddly thin fingers barely able to conceal his shaft. After taking a deep breath, he slowly leaned in and took him into his mouth, his heart beginning to pound as he felt his thick meat sliding over his tongue.

And it wasn't a problem at first. He went slower than before, remaining calm - until he hit the back of his throat and his gag reflex kicked in. He coughed violently and reeled backwards, embarrassed. Levi's expression didn't change.

"I swear I can do this!" Eren exclaimed.

"Determination won't guarantee you success," Levi reminded him, in that low, sexy voice that was enough to drive Eren crazy. "But even I know you're hardly trying."

Eren looked at him with annoyance. "How am I not trying? That's the farthest I've been."

"Stop gagging like you're going to be sick. You can control it. Your problem is that you panic too easily. It's not going to kill you."

"Right," Eren replied, impressed with Levi's patience. He decided to give it another try, telling himself he'd stay calm. There was nothing to be afraid of. He actually wanted to do this, very badly.

Levi gave a tiny gasp as he felt Eren's mouth envelop his sensitive tip once again, his tongue wriggling gently against the head, sending little bolts of pleasure through him like electric shocks. _That's it,_ he thought, his nails digging into his sweaty palms as Eren went further. _Keep going._

Eren suddenly gave a cough and Levi's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting him to fail again. "I'm so sorry," he apologised after taking him out of his mouth, his cheeks red. "It's just so big..."

"Pull yourself together," Levi said abruptly, gripping Eren's unruly hair and pulling his face towards his body. "Either you can do it or you'll give up trying. There's only two ways this can go."

"I'm not giving up," Eren fumed as Levi's gleaming eyes met with his. "I'm gonna give you the best blowjob you've ever had."

* * *

It was harder than it looked. It wasn't easy with someone who happened to be so big, which was actually quite amusing when you compared this aspect to his height.

"You're doing just fine now," Levi said quietly, his hand resting on Eren's shoulder as he sucked him off, his cock sliding easily along his wet tongue. Eren knew his limits. He didn't go any deeper - atleast, not just yet, and Levi seemed to be cool with it.

The place was silent. All that could be heard were Levi's low pants and groans, the crackling of a burning candle outside the door, and the wet, slick sounds of Eren's tongue working against the older man's length.

"Holy shit, Eren."

Eren glanced up in surprise. _Is he praising me?_ he wondered. _What if he's disappointed? Am I doing it right?_

"You wouldn't mind going a little deeper now, would you?"

Eren blinked at him. _He wants more. That means he likes it, right?_

He was proud of himself, but that didn't stop him being nervous as he slowly pushed his head forward and allowed his partner to plunge deeper, towards the back of his throat. The area that had caused him problems before.

"That's wonderful," Levi said, almost smiling. **Almost**.

His words of encouragement soon turned to soft moans when Eren moved his head back, and then forwards again, producing friction that was warm and tingling against his shaft. Just like before, he focused most of the pressure against his tip, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Every sharp, short intake of breath was just too freaking hot. Hearing him panting with pleasure like this was too much. Such a turn on that, in fact, Eren soon noticed the damp spot of precum beneath his clothes.

"Hahh," Levi gasped, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, his black fringe covering his eyes. He began to thrust ever so slightly, adding to the friction between his cock and Eren's small mouth. He had no idea how he was managing it, but he wasn't gagging and spluttering like before. Instead, he was remaining perfectly calm.

Levi rested his hands on Eren's shoulders, his palms quivering with every jolt that shot through his body from head to toe. He was surprised by Eren's accuracy and ability. This was his first time giving head and it felt like heaven.

So much so that he was getting unbearably close to climaxing. He was overcome with the urge to groan, to just let it all out and not worry about anyone else hearing him, to succumb to his body's needs and desires.

"Fuck!" he hissed, gripping the younger man's hair and tugging on it in an attempt to tame himself. "Oh, hell."

* * *

Eren admired the fruit of his labour. It was a rather pleasing sight.

"I didn't say you had to swallow," Levi muttered, barely audibly.

"I know, but maybe I wanted to."

When he looked at Levi, he found it hard to believe that he wasn't much more experienced in this department than him. He was significantly older, for one. And he seemed so much more mature.

"I didn't expect it to be that salty," Eren admitted. "It was actually pretty good. Really thick."

"Huh," Levi responded, leaning back and sighing. 

"Aren't you proud of me? I didn't gag once that time. And I swallowed it all."

"Well done," Levi said. "I'm actually impressed."

Eren smiled. It felt wonderful to be praised. And of all people, it was by him. _For a blowjob._

"So what was stopping you before? You couldn't do it, and then all of a sudden, you were fine. Why?"

"Nerves, I guess," Eren said sheepishly. "I hope you aren't too pissed off with me."

Levi smirked at him. "I'm not pissed off with you. You're just an idiot. In the best way possible."

"Atleast I give good blowjobs, right?"

Levi nodded and said, "That's the only reason I'm letting you stay here with me."


	5. So Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi likes lingerie. This is something that must be kept secret at all costs, and doing so shouldn't be too difficult unless some idiot comes barging into his peach-coloured wonderland without knocking.

Captain Levi was a very proud man and everybody knew it. He was stern, strong, and basically everything that a stereotypical man should be. He couldn't be beaten in a fight and he never let his guard down.

At the very least, he had to preserve his reputation at all costs, no matter the circumstances.

It was only at night, when everything was quiet and dark and all that could be heard was the flickering of candles in the stone corridor, that he allowed himself to let go of the day's worries and stresses.

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. It was only 3:25pm. He'd have another 6 and a half hours to go before he was allowed to have his private fun. All he could do now was immerse himself in his fantasies while the others busied themselves in casual conversation.

"Did you guys hear that noise last night?" Sasha asked anxiously, mumbling with her mouth full of steamed potato. "At around midnight."

"I didn't hear anything," Mikasa replied, munching on a sweet ripe peach.

"I heard it!" Armin suddenly said. "Those groaning sounds. It gave me the creeps. I could hardly sleep."

Sasha swallowed a huge mouthful of food and said, "Maybe somebody was having a nightmare. It can't have been a freaking titan. They're mostly inactive at night."

"You'd know if it was a titan," Connie chimed in. "I heard it. That was not a titan."

"Someone was dreaming. Let's leave it at that," Mikasa decided, seemingly tired of the subject.

Levi glanced up as they all sat around drinking tea and eating snacks, almost certain that they weren't aware of his eavesdropping. And thank god. They hadn't questioned him at all on the matter, and if they knew what was good for them, they'd assume that Levi had no part of it.

* * *

_Finally._

Today had been one of the worst. He was mentally drained, too overworked to even contemplate tomorrow's schedule. But he didn't need to worry about that now, while everyone was in bed.

Hearing their conversation had alarmed him. He hadn't expected anybody to hear him. _Am I really that loud?_ he thought to himself, as he slipped off his trousers and allowed them to pool on the floor by his bed before proceeding to remove his shirt. When he felt the cool air making contact with his warm skin, he sighed with relief, running his fingers along the lacy edges of his light pink panties.

No one else could ever know about this. It was too embarrassing.

And this lingerie obsession wasn't a phase or a one-time thing that he'd decided to try out. Levi had been smitten with women's frilly undergarments for years, stocking his drawers with lacy bras and thongs and panties, all beautiful pastel shades. Mostly pink. Peachy pink.

It was wonderful just to admire them, let alone wear them with the knowledge that nobody else was aware of it.

And that wasn't all. Not only did they make him feel beautiful and adorable and delicate, but they were so goddamn sexy. He loved to imagine that someone else was removing them from his body, the lace rubbing against his skin as they pulled them along his legs, revealing the secret precious treasures he kept hidden underneath.

This was only a fantasy. It would never come true because nobody else could ever be made aware of his secret. It completely contradicted who he was as a person and it was humiliatingly laughable.

That being said, he knew he wasn't the only one with embarrassing secrets. He'd heard the story of that time Armin found a giant golden dildo in Jean's room and the two of them were slightly traumatised.

But nothing and no one else mattered right now. Levi wasn't worrying about death or titans or Jean's golden dildo or anything that he usually worried about during the day, because he had his own fantasies to get lost in. He closed his dark eyes and gently tucked his hand into the front of his lacy underwear, the delicate fabric barely able to conceal his massive hard-on.

He let out tiny little moans and gasps as he caressed himself, his shaking fingers stroking gently along his shaft and pressing against the head of his cock as the familiar face of an individual formed inside his head. It wasn't always the same person. Sometime it was male, sometimes female, sometimes it was a person he hadn't even seen in years. But what these people all had in common was that Levi wanted them to touch him.

What they also had in common was that he couldn't bring himself to grow even remotely close enough to them for that to happen.

"My god," he murmured, a shiver racing down his spine every time his fingers brushed against the tip of his cock, which was slick and moist with precum. _These are someone else's fingers. I'm not really in control._

And just as he did his best to suppress the uncontrollable moan that was rising in his throat, the peach-coloured door burst open and the heavy sensation of dread flooded each cell in his body.

* * *

Nothing happened at first. There was just the shock, and the horrible sense of " _I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time_ ".

Levi hadn't looked up to see who'd barged in unannounced. Whoever it was, he wanted to kill them. He felt their prying eyes burning into him, shocked at the sight.

"I'm so sorry!" the voice eventually stammered, backing away from the door and closing it.

"No, stay here," Levi ordered, his back facing the door as he did his best to hide his blushing face. _Why now?_ he thought, shivering. _Why does some stupid fuck have to come in while I'm in the middle of me-time?_

They'd seen everything. They'd seen a great deal of his bare body, his lacy knickers, his _I'm-about-to-have-an-orgasm_ face, and they'd seen him stroking his junk as well.

"Come in. Just don't look at me. Please. And shut the door."

"Right," the voice said nervously.

 _That idiot_ , Levi thought, upon realising who it was from the nerves in his voice. _Eren never changes_. "Come sit here. On my bed."

Eren took a seat beside him. He felt unbearably awkward.

"Um, I'm really sorry I came in at this hour, but there was something I really had to ask-"

"I don't care," Levi interrupted, turning to face him. Eren's eyes widened as he took in the glorious sight of his perfectly sculpted physique.

And good _god_ , was he hot.

 _Well, shit, maybe I'm gay after all_ , Eren thought.

"I know this is probably really personal but why are you wearing women's underwear? And why do you have so much of it?" He must have taken a little peek into his open drawer and seen the rest of his collection.

"Look, it's none of your business, okay?" Levi snapped, his cheeks a shade of peachy pink. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"I'm confused, Levi."

The older man sighed. "Fine, I'll explain everything. But only because I think you're cute. And don't tell anybody I said that, either. You'll act like this never even happened."

"Understood," Eren replied, still feeling so awkward that he could barely move.

Levi took a deep breath. "Okay. So... you know how I am. Uptight and all that. But everybody's gotta let go now and then, and, um, doing... things while wearing women's underwear is my way of letting go. It's just... such a turn on." Already he looked as if he was losing control, just from thinking about it. "It takes my mind off of everything. It gets me off."

Eren nodded slowly. He wasn't judging him at all. In fact, he'd be lying if he said that this wasn't turning him on.

"They do look cute on you," he admitted, looking at him before glancing around the room. It was the first time he'd noticed, but almost everything was a pale pinkish-coral - the walls, the bedsheets, the rug, the curtains. _Peachy._

"And they look really soft," Eren added, actually brave enough to reach out and lightly drag a finger along the lacy edge of his panties. Levi flinched as if he'd gone to hit him or something.

"Don't touch. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. You just look so _sweet._ "

Levi cleared his throat. "You don't have to be nice. I know it's weird and I'm not proud of it. That's why I can't let you tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"Because that's the sort of thing a brat like you would find funny, Yeager."

"I'm not the moron you think I am," Eren insisted. "Atleast now I know what that horrible moaning noise was last night. It was you, of all people. Who would have known it?"

"Nobody else has to know. My bedroom habits are supposed to be private."

"I know, but you look so freaking gorgeous, Levi. You look hot. I just want to touch you."

Levi cringed. He couldn't let Eren's filthy hands anywhere near his peachy skin, as much as he wanted to. He was both surprised and flattered, but that didn't mean he had to give in to the underlying temptation that was getting harder and harder to ignore.

* * *

This was a bad idea. They'd been told over and over again to trust their instinct, but the truth was, their instinct in this scenario was telling them to proceed with something both of them knew was a terrible idea. And they continued anyway, because _why the fuck not_?

Levi inhaled deeply, taking in the soft, fruity scent of his own bed as Eren's careful hands crept beneath his delicate underwear.

Because he was feeling generous, he'd allowed Eren to borrow some of his lacy favourites after he'd noticed how much he was admiring it.

This felt wrong. So very wrong - the pair had no chemistry whatsoever, and here they were, the younger stripping the older of his peach-coloured undergarments.

"I'm just gonna go for it," Eren muttered, and Levi clenched his fists when he gripped the waistband and slid them off of him, the fabric tickling his skin as it slid down his legs.

Eren's eyes widened. " _Wow_."

This had to be the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. There was no way in hell he'd been expecting this. His skin was warm and smooth and sweet and gorgeous.

"Holy fuck, Levi." He couldn't restrain himself for any longer.

Levi suddenly lifted his head up and gave a small vocalisation as Eren gripped his round peachy cheeks and pressed his face against his tight and sensitive hole, tickling him with his tongue. He pushed deeper until his tongue was inside him, wriggling violently against his rectum, digging his nails into his skin until it almost hurt.

He tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before, but it was something he'd been wanting to experience for years.

Levi knew he had to be quiet. He also knew that this shouldn't have been happening. _This is Eren,_ he thought, pleasure clouding his mind to the point of affecting his rationality. _Of all the people who could be doing this to me, it shouldn't be Eren._

"Agh!" he suddenly cried when Eren jammed his forefinger into him alongside his tongue, without warning. He wasn't gentle. He was thrusting it into him like no tomorrow.

And as if that wasn't enough, he reached out towards his back with his other hand, lifted up his bra strap and allowed it to snap sharply against his skin, forcing him to gasp.

"Painful, huh?" Eren mused, sitting up. An answer wasn't required.

Levi sobbed into the blanket as Eren shoved more of his fingers inside of him, with no stretching beforehand and not even any lube. It was dry, sore and tight, the muscles in his back and chest contracting so tightly that his bra was digging into his skin and leaving red marks.

He didn't stop there. He was onto his second hand now, almost seven fingers in his body, massaging his prostate and making him squirm. This kind of pleasure was so awful that it should have been illegal.

Maybe he was getting him back for the courtroom beating.

* * *

"Oh my g-god," he hissed, being stretched out beyond return. This felt foreign and very, very dirty. The silence made it ten times worse.

"Would you, uh..."

"What?"

"Um, you know..."

"Would I what?" Eren asked.

"W-would you fuck me?" he blurted out, drunk on arousal. He probably didn't even know what he was saying.

"Fuck you?" Eren sneered, surprised at how forward he was being. "No. You look too cute and innocent like this for me to do that. And it's too soon."

Levi turned his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Eren shook his head. "No. I've only just set my hands on your gorgeous body and already you want me to ruin your ass?"

"Please. I feel like I'm missing something."

"You're a little princess with your pink lingerie and blushing cheeks and soft peachy skin. You're too innocent for me to destroy now. It would be a waste."

He gave a sharp gasp as Eren plunged his hand deeper, almost at his wrist, caressing and rubbing his prostate with perfect accuracy. "I just want..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside me."

Eren grinned, enjoying the power he had over the older man, who seemed amusingly powerless and weak beneath his touch. "I'm not going to fuck you, Levi. Not today. But be good and I might lick you again. I know you enjoyed that."

This was promising, so he kept his mouth shut besides the hot moans and pants that were unstoppable.

"And stop making so much noise. Literally _everyone_ heard you last night." His voice was low and wispy.

That couldn't possibly be helped. Certainly not now, with Eren here, pleasuring him, his rough but sweet touch far more powerful than his own touch. He turned his head to look at Eren in his black bra and panties and couldn't help wondering how on earth they were able to conceal his massive boner. 

"You look so-" Levi began, but was soon interrupted when Eren leaned forward again and began to lick him, shoving his tongue deeper than before. "Oh god. Oh, my _god_."

This guy was really going for it, no fucking around, no teasing or deprivation or denial - just straight up pleasure in that sweet spot that Levi kept hidden away beneath his uniform and, of course, the expensive underwear he wore underneath.

* * *

It was pleasing to watch someone so powerful lose control of his own body.

Eren smiled with enjoyment as Levi clenched his toes and wailed, his orgasm forcing him to arch his back upwards.

He caressed his peachy ass, forcing his moans to become shaky and higher pitched.

He leant forward and whispered right in his ear, "Keep still." as he took hold of the lacy pink panties Levi had previously been wearing.

"Hmmph," Levi quietly whined into the blanket, his body overly sensitive after those few seconds of ecstasy. He was warm and sleepy and comfortable now, but this comfort was short-lived.

Eren took hold of his feet and slipped the underwear back onto him, guiding them up his calves and thighs until they reached his sweet, soft ass cheeks. At first Levi sighed, enjoying his gentle touch.

And when he was getting comfortable, he suddenly pulled them up, shoving them against his asshole, causing him to yelp with surprise and pain. At this point, he didn't care at all about the noises he was making. He didn't care that everyone probably already suspected it was him.

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Daddy," Levi whined helplessly, too far gone to provide a real response. Eren's facial expression upon hearing this was priceless.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

He just sniffed, not saying anything in reply.

"There's no need to hide your face like that. Look me in the eyes."

And so he sat up, his ass sore from the brutal treatment he'd just been subjected to for the past hour or so. He sat with his head bowed, his black parted fringe casting a shadow over his dark eyes, hiding them. Eren brushed it out of the way and was surprised to see that they were filled with tears.

" _Levi_? You're crying?" He pressed his hand against his face. His skin was hot and damp.

"Daddy," Levi said softly, wrapping his arms around Eren's body. He wanted him, badly. He wasn't afraid to show this softer side of himself, even after everything they'd just done together.

"Have I hurt you?"

"No," he reassured him. "I'm just... exhausted. I want you to look after me."

He was so close to smiling and Eren began to pet him, smoothing down his dark hair in the hopes that it would produce that contented expression, but to no avail.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Eren. I'm not in love with you. You just make me feel amazing."

Eren gave a light laugh. "If calling me daddy is what you want to do though, it's fine." Then he added, "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. Not about the underwear, the licking, the fingering, nothing. And certainly not about this daddy kink you've been hiding."

"I-I do this every night," Levi whispered, "because it helps me unwind. Maybe you could join me more often."

Eren grinned seductively. "Maybe. I must say, though, when I came in I was really shocked to discover the sheer amount of women's underwear you own. I'm not judging you, though. It's really fucking hot."

"Huh," Levi sighed in response, tucking his fingers into the waistband of his own panties, his skin still extremely sensitive after his orgasm.

"You're a cutie, you know. So peachy."

Levi blushed. "Thank you, Eren. Thank you for everything."

They remained silent after that. They just sat there on the bed in their beautiful underwear, basking in eachother's presence, too relaxed to even begin worrying about what had just happened. They were in the middle of a metaphorical hangover, previously having been so intoxicated by eachother's body that they'd suffered a lapse in judgment.

As of now, nothing mattered, and tomorrow felt like it would never come.


	6. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets absolutely smashed. Kinky chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a PWP because it kind of does have a plot, but it's still very dirty, very gay and kind of... unconventional. Enjoy, pplz.

It was official – after what happened last night, he needed a new bed. The room had somehow been trashed, the bin knocked over and its contents scattered across the floor, laundry tossed carelessly across the room.

Not to mention the mysterious stains on the bed.

“What…” Armin began, “what the heck _happened_ here?”

Neither of them had an answer.

* * *

It was the last time Eren would tell Levi to stay away from the vodka. His explanation was the usual: _small people get drunk faster,_ he’d always say. And Levi would always retort: _I’m not taking crap advice from a little shit like you._

It turns out that it _wasn’t_ crap advice, because later that night, Eren would always find Levi passed out on his bed, having made an ass of himself infront of the others once again. This was getting ridiculous. Acknowledging the events of the previous night, nobody could take him seriously the next day, and the worst part about it was that Levi never had any memories of what happened.

This situation, however, was a whole new level.

The room was quite dark and, surprisingly, fairly tidy considering the circumstances – atleast, it was tidy as of now. In this lighting, the walls appeared orange rather than peachy pink, Levi’s favourite colour.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Eren asked nervously, and Levi just scoffed at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.

“When are my ideas ever _not_ good?”

“When you’re drunk.”

He almost laughed. “I’m just tipsy, Eren. Now come on. Stop fucking around and strip me.”

 _He can’t even undress himself_ , Eren thought as he undid the other man’s shirt before pulling it off him. Levi stretched out his legs and allowed Eren to remove the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked, and then watched with admiration as the younger took off his own garments.

“I’ll put these away later,” Levi mumbled, grabbing the clothes and tossing them over to the other end of the room, out of the way.

“I’m still worried,” Eren said nervously. “What if someone finds out? It’s not easy for me to be… gentle.”

“Who cares? It’s not like you’re strong enough to break my bed.”

“You’d be surprised,” Eren replied, feeling awkward.

* * *

He smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat. It was _gorgeous_.

“Ah,” Levi heaved, arching his abdomen upwards slightly as Eren thrusted into him, a firm grip on his hips. Much to Eren’s apprehension, the bed creaked beneath them with every powerful thrust he gave, the older man’s limp body quivering in a steady rhythm.

“Can you,” Levi murmured, “could you go a bit deeper?”

Eren looked at him as if he’d just slapped him in the face. “I can’t go deeper. That’s as far as I can go.” But still, he jammed into his body a little harder that time, trying to satisfy him.

“More. Please.” His speech was slurred.

“Levi, just shut the fuck up and enjoy it.” His sentence was interrupted with a groan that slipped from his own mouth as he slid his moist length into his rectum once again.

“You ever… tried anal with anyone else?”

Eren growled, picking up the pace a little to try and get him to shut up. “ _God_ , you’re annoying.”

“Have you ever-”

“Levi, shut _up_!” Eren shouted, genuinely pissed off. “One more word and I might pull out.” Through his frustration he gave an extra large thrust, pounding his ass like no tomorrow, and Levi yelped in ecstasy.

“You’re so good, Eren,” he moaned.

“Please, just stop talking. You’re absolutely smashed.”

“Mmph,” he uttered, clenching the bedsheets tightly. He was hardly even conscious, his brain cluttered with a thousand thoughts all at once. The only thing that was clear to him was that he didn’t want Eren to stop. He was hardly aware of his surroundings, but funnily enough, he felt every move that Eren made in great detail – the way the head of his cock rammed into his prostate with surprising accuracy, the slickness of precum that slid past his insides, the tight grip on his skin.

He seemed to have calmed down a little now, especially after Eren had warned him that he was getting so tired of hearing his slurred voice drone on and on that he was considering stopping.

Quiet was better. He didn’t want to hear words. He wanted to hear the involuntary soft sounds that he always heard when the two got busy – the pretty little gasps and whines, the desperate moans, the sounds that signified a craving and a need, erupting from deep within the man’s throat as he plunged deep. _Yes_ , that was what Eren wanted to hear.

And him being drunk didn’t have to be such a problem as long as he didn’t keep trying to have a half-assed conversation while Eren fucked him. In fact, him being drunk was actually somewhat arousing – his facial expressions were a lot more genuine and he wasn’t holding back, allowing the whimpers to escape from his lips and a look of pleasure to reside on his face, the ecstasy he felt deep within being visible from the outside.

“Eren,” Levi panted, his words hardly intelligible. The younger man’s hard cock was so deep inside him, encased in the warm, wet passage of his body, rubbing harshly against his ridged walls each time he thrusted in and out of him. It was too much for either of them to bear.

“I just,” Eren breathed, the majority of his energy being used to pleasure the man below him, which made speaking a struggle. “I just want to hear you like this. Helpless and… weak.” He exhaled sharply and thrusted even harder. “I want to hear you making these sounds and…” He took a gasp of air. “and that’s why I need you to stop talking.”

* * *

_Just a little more_ , Levi thought, seconds before Eren’s manhood pounded into his relaxed body, slamming right into his prostate and forcing him to arch his back. The excitement spread right through every square inch of him like a tsunami, the unbearable pressure forcing him to shoot his thick white load all over the bed and the man infront of him.

He felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Eren!” he hissed, his eyes closed tightly and his nails digging into Eren’s palms. “Fuck, Eren…”

_**Snap.** _

Eren gasped, his eyes wide as he wiped cum off his bare chest. “Wait, what was that?” he asked suddenly, surprised by the noise.

“Hahh,” Levi groaned, refusing to come down from the high. The pleasure was still there, burning and tingling violently until it suddenly burned out and vanished, the way a firework does.

“Levi, answer me,” Eren said. “What was that loud noise?”

He wasn’t expecting a rational answer from the moaning, damp heap infront of him.

“Prob’ly just someone’s door,” he burbled after about two minutes, drunk on both alcohol and the orgasm he hadn’t really recovered from.

“There would be no reason for someone to slam their door that loudly this late at night. It sounded far too near to us for it to be that.”

“Don’t worry a thing about it,” Levi said drowsily. “Just… climb in here, with me. Go t’sleep.”

Eren shook his head. “I’m pretty sure we just broke something. Go put your clothes on and we’ll investigate.”

Levi sniggered and stroked his still hard cock, not paying attention. “You made me feel really good, Eren.”

“Put your clothes on, you stupid whore!” Eren bellowed, annoyed. “I’ve given you what you wanted. Now return the favour and help me out so I can go to sleep without worrying.”

Reluctantly, Levi sat up and stretched his arms out, his throbbing backside aching as he rested against the bed. It was almost as if he could still feel his huge cock inside him, stretching and burning him. When he managed to get his head around his surroundings, he stumbled over to the corner of the room where he’d tossed his clothes. He was exhausted.

Unsurprisingly, he lost his balance and crashed into a rubbish bin, tipping it over and sending empty packets, bits of paper and banana peels flying everywhere.

“Oh, my god,” Eren spoke, completely fed up of his moronic behaviour as he observed the mess all around him. “You know what? Forget it. You stay there out of my way and let me deal with this.”

* * *

Eren pulled back the duvet before tugging on the mattress, pulling it onto the floor. He gazed upon the snapped wooden slats and sighed with exasperation.

 _This is all Levi’s fault_ , he thought with annoyance, eyeing the naked heap of drunkenness across the room, who he assumed was completely passed out and being utterly useless at this point in time. _He's the one who wanted me to go hard._

The room looked awful and smelled strongly of vodka.

Atleast now he knew what that terrible snap noise was, but now he didn’t know where they’d be able to sleep for tonight. The bed could cave in at any moment.

“Sleep in your own room,” the drunken heap mumbled, as if he'd somehow read his mind.

* * *

It was another one of those mornings where they all had to vow not to mention anything of last night. They wouldn’t give Levi any strange looks, treat him any differently or start laughing. “He never remembers anything anyway,” Mikasa reminded them.

“I-I need to go speak to him, urgently,” Armin said nervously. “Could you come with me, please?”

They headed to his room and knocked on his door, anxiously anticipating an answer.

There was no response after a couple of minutes, so they knocked again.

“He’s obviously not here,” Mikasa said. “Let’s go.”

“No, wait,” Armin told her. “I’ll go inside and leave him a note. He’s bound to see it.”

So they opened the door, completely oblivious to the naughtiness that had occurred in there just seven hours ago. And to their shock, the room was a complete shit-tip. This wasn’t like Levi at all. Usually he wanted everything spotless.

It was official – after what happened last night, he needed a new bed. The room had somehow been trashed, the bin knocked over and its contents scattered across the floor, laundry tossed carelessly across the room.

Not to mention the mysterious stains on the bed.

“What…” Armin began, “what the heck _happened_ here?”

Neither of them had an answer.


	7. Gentle Ecstasy

The older man had been waiting, the side of his face pressed against the pillow, his hardening cock twitching everytime he reminded himself that he was in for a treat.

“Phew,” Eren breathed, closing the heavy door behind him after stepping in. “I’m sorry that took so long, Levi.”

He gave no response. He simply shifted his thigh across slightly, showing more skin, putting on a delicious sight for the man behind him.

Eren chewed on his bottom lip as he feasted his eyes, his cock hardening when Levi let out a sigh of pleasure and arched his back slightly, as if he was inviting him to come closer.

He took a seat beside him before stretching his neck to admire his pretty face. He looked gorgeous like this, flustered and aroused on the inside, but seemingly relaxed and limp on the outside, quivering ever so slightly when Eren rubbed the palm of his smooth hand across the lower section of his back.

“Stay as you are,” he said softly, before kicking off his boots and sliding off his clothes. He was unable to take his eyes off the round curve of his perfect ass, which was lightly covered with a delicate piece of lacy material from his lingerie collection.

“Are we, um,” Levi mumbled, his body feeling hot and heavy, his crotch tingling and swollen.

“Are we what?” Eren asked gently, resting his hand on the back of his thigh.

“Are we finally going to try it?”

A smile slowly spread across Eren’s face.

* * *

A gentle hand pressing lightly against his back was enough to keep him in place. “It’s okay,” Eren said to him, almost whispering. “I promise you’ll love this.”

He gently nodded, half of his face still pressed against the warm, soft fabric of his pillow. He inhaled the pleasing, fresh scent, which calmed him down as he felt the soft hands slowly pulling off his underwear and revealing the delights underneath. Eren licked his lips as he gazed lustfully at his curvy ass.

“Don’t move,” he said, resting a hand on one of his bare cheeks as he delved into the drawer beside them. Levi couldn’t see a thing, but after about thirty seconds he heard a light _pop_ sound that signified the removal of a lid.

“I need to loosen you up,” Eren told him, sliding his hand into the crevice of his ass and tickling the rim of his hole. He shuddered at the touch.

His index finger entered him after around thirty seconds of teasing, cool and slick and wet as it pushed into the tight warmth. It felt familiar for both of them, territory that had previously been explored before.

“Another one,” Eren uttered, sliding his lube-soaked middle finger into his body. Levi hissed quietly and clenched a little, his muscles tightening wonderfully around the other man’s touch. It wasn’t painful. He just wasn’t used to having anything thicker than a single finger inside him and he needed to get used to it first.

When he was a bit more relaxed, Eren pushed his fingers a little deeper before sliding them out again, the slow friction eliciting a small gasp from Levi. He was tight. Very tight, in fact.

“I’m going to try three. You seem to be alright with two.”

“Mmhm,” Levi responded, tugging on the pillow as soon as he felt the wet tips against his entrance. He tightened his grip on the fabric as he slowly slid them into him, the fruit-flavoured lube easing the way for his fingers to massage his sensitive innards.

“E-Eren,” he panted. His lips were parted, his eyes shut and his brows furrowed, a light pink flush across his cheeks.

“Hmm?” Eren replied, observing his sweet face as he slowly fingered him, the expressions of arousal almost enough to make his cock dribble precum.

“It’s sore.”

“I know,” he said, trying to be a little more gentle, doing his best to get him used to the width whilst minimising the burning sensation. “It will feel wonderful once you get used to it, Levi. I promise.”

* * *

He was growing impatient. Every now and then he glanced behind him to see Eren’s naked, toned body, his cock standing erect, the slightest amount of moisture escaping from the slit at his tip. He was a sight to behold and he couldn’t wait until he was inside him.

“I think I’ll be okay now.”

“You sure?” Eren asked anxiously, working a fourth finger into him and monitoring his reaction as he opened up his slick walls even further. “You know this might hurt, right?”

“I know,” Levi said, his cock throbbing, bright pink and heavy and sensitive to the touch. The burning and stretching sensation was still there, and he knew it was about to get worse, but it would be worth it for such a sweet reward.

“I’ll do my best to be gentle.”

Levi nodded a little and lifted his head up, resting his chin on the soft white pillow and closing his eyes, anticipating what was to come. Eren took a deep breath as he climbed on top of him, kneeling with his legs spread out, each one on either side of the other man’s toned thighs. He cupped his cheeks in his soft hands and spread them apart before gently rubbing more of the lube against his tight hole, pushing it deep to slicken up his insides, all cool and wet and slippery.

“I’m nervous.”

“I know,” Eren whispered, leaning forward to cup Levi’s chin with his right hand, which was still wet from the lube. The older man could smell it – sweet, presumably strawberries – and could feel Eren’s hot breath tickling his ear as the lube slid deeper into his body, trickling along his rectum.

“Try to relax, love.”

“I can’t,” Levi whimpered, gripping the pillow for comfort.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I am. I-I want it. Please.”

“I’m happy to give it to you, but you need to relax. It’ll hurt a lot more if you’re tensed up like this.” He gently ran a finger across Levi’s lips and nuzzled his silky black hair. “I only want to make you feel nice, love.”

“Thank you, Eren.”

Levi curled his toes as Eren lined the tip of his cock with his hole, lightly brushing it against the rim at first to check he was prepared. When he seemed relatively calm, he entered him, his stiffness pushing into his body with a wet sound and forcing his tight walls apart.

“I-" Levi gasped, unable to finish his sentence as Eren gradually plunged deeper, the burning spreading throughout him until he gave a cry of pain, urging the other to stop.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, don’t stop,” Levi answered, a strain in his voice as Eren’s manhood rested deep inside him, heavy and huge. “The pain is just…” His voice trailed off with a whine.

“I promise it will start to hurt less once you get used to it, my love.”

And with that, he continued, pushing his wet slippery length further until he bottomed out completely and the front of his hips were pressed against his ass. Levi was in more pain than he’d expected to be. The stretching of his muscles felt red-hot, forced to accommodate the mighty width that pried them apart, several inches into his body.

“Fuck,” Eren hissed before slowly pulling out again. Levi yelped at the sudden friction, quivering as he brushed his tip against his prostate. It was still so sore, but beneath the pain lied a layer of ecstasy that was well worth suffering for.

“Relax,” Eren reminded him, and Levi did his best to relax his muscles to alleviate some of the pain. He felt like his insides were on fire and in the back of his mind he was anxious that he was bleeding. He felt a lot more than he was letting on, the quiet sobs no match for the groans he did his best to conceal.

* * *

Eren's movements weren't rough, or nasty, or brutal. Just rather gentle and calm, the burning beginning to subside as he grew more able to cope with what was inside him.

Levi arched his hips upwards, asking for more. His movement caused Eren’s cock to sink deeper within him, inviting him to continue.

“It’s okay now,” he breathed as Eren carefully thrusted into him again, his wet cock sliding into him with a slick sound. He suddenly jolted his head back as he hit a sensitive spot inside him, pleasure soaring throughout him and eliciting a small cry from his lips. Eren felt himself grow even harder upon hearing him so helplessly aroused.

“I told you,” Eren panted, bucking his hips backwards and doing his best to find his sweet spot again. “I told you it would start to feel better.”

“Oh, my god,” Levi spoke, his words almost coming out as a whisper. He felt it everywhere. It was so magnificent, electrifying, stunning. He never wanted him to stop.

He thrusted into his prostate once again and Levi couldn’t restrain himself. He arched his back and gripped the sheets, his mouth wide open to let out a high-pitched moan as Eren continued to hit that sensitive spot, again and again and again. He was almost salivating, overcome with lust and excitement, his cock throbbing violently and leaking onto the sheets as the mattress creaked gently below them.

“Ah-aHH!” Levi moaned, too far gone to even realise where he was. Eren was a hot mess, delighted by the way this man took his huge length so well, the tight heat enveloping his cock so wonderfully.

“I’m-” Levi exhaled, his body quivering beneath Eren’s. “I’m just… so-”

“What?” Eren asked, gasping with pleasure until a groan was ripped from his own throat.

Levi never did finish his sentence, because his words were interrupted by a loud cry that suddenly sprung from his chest, his voice cracking slightly when Eren continued to fuck him and work him through his orgasm. Levi felt his own cock spurting thick strings of white onto the bed beneath his body, as well as the leakage that occurred inside him, hot runny semen sinking down into his rectum.

“Oh,” Eren sighed. He stayed where he was but kept his still-swollen cock inside him, resting comfortably a few inches deep. He glanced up to look at the man infront of him, whose face was pressed against the pillow.

After a few minutes of silence, with just the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room, Eren tapped his shoulder and whispered, “Levi.”

“Mmm,” was the reply.

“You doing okay?”

Levi leaned his head up then, stretching his arms out and resting his elbows on the bed, turning his head to look at Eren.

“I feel different.”

Eren smiled. “You will do. It’s no surprise.”

He pressed his hands against his ass cheeks and gently pulled out of him, the tip of his cock dripping. Levi remained quiet, but turned over onto his back, seemingly tired.

* * *

“I can’t believe what we just did, Eren.”

Eren gave a light laugh as he laid down next to him, hooking his arm around his bare waist and scooting in close to him. “You said you’d been wanting to for a while. Aren’t you glad?”

“I am glad, but yours truly probably won’t be able to walk for a week now, thanks to you.” Then he added, “Not that I’m complaining. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Eren. You’re good.”

“I told you it’d be okay after a while.”

“My ass still feels like it’s on fire,” Levi grumbled, pulling the blanket over them both. He cocked his head to the side and leant it against the other man’s chest, his hair tickling his bare skin. Eren ran his fingers through his smooth, soft dark hair, wondering how on earth he’d found someone so utterly beautiful, so strong and so wonderful, even if he could be a complete asshole sometimes.

“Sleep, now,” Eren said, gently scratching his scalp until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, becoming less and less aware of the pain he felt as he slipped out of consciousness. Eren watched him for a while, admiring his perfect face as he slept, wondering how someone who looked so sweet could be so brutal at times. Watching him sleep was something he enjoyed. Seeing Levi Ackerman like this made a pleasant change from how he saw him interact with others in day-to-day life – blunt, cold, sometimes kind of rude. He knew this was just a façade, and that his soft side could be revealed during only two circumstances: while he was fast asleep, or in the middle of an orgasm.


	8. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly different to how I usually write and I was originally worried that not using large line breaks would make it seem rushed, but I think it turned out fine.

The door was ajar, the scent of lit candles making its way through the crack. There were several sounds that could be heard from the corridor and beyond, mostly casual chitchat and the sound of dishes and cups clattering together. It was a safe, charismatic atmosphere.

Beyond the door, though, it was entirely different. The room was silent and empty aside from the two men, who did their best to keep noise to a minimum lest anyone raise any suspicions.

"E-Eren," Levi hissed, his hands quivering above his head as the burn got more intense. His wrists were bound with thick black fabric, tied so tightly that the tips of his fingers were numb to Eren's gentle touch each time he brushed his fingers against his.

"Quiet, now," Eren said, glancing at the door and wondering whether or not to close it. The slight risk of being caught always provided a hefty thrill and the two of them usually agreed that the reward was worth the price.

Levi gave a sharp gasp of pain. "You're going too fast."

"Am I?" Eren asked, concerned. He looked down at the metal sound that he held in his hand before pulling it towards him slowly, gently removing it from the captain's long shaft. Levi gave a little whine as he felt it burning within him.

Eren peered at his face to see him with his eyes tightly shut, biting his lip so hard that it was close to bleeding. He laid down on a sturdy wooden table, his toned, slim legs arched upwards with the back of his knees resting on the younger man's shoulders, his tightly bound arms above his head. Every time Eren had began to plunge the metal sound deeper he gave a little mewl or pant of both pleasure and pain as soon as he felt the burn.

"Are you... are you going to put it back in now?" Levi asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes," Eren replied, gently resting his left hand on his warm thigh, his palm sensing the hard, strong muscle from beneath his soft skin. "I'll go slowly."

Levi tilted his head back as Eren lightly gripped his knees and pulled his legs further over his shoulders, spreading them out wider. After the captain had taken a deep breath and managed to compose himself, Eren wrapped his slim fingers around his erect member and lined up the tip of the sound with the slit on the head.

He felt Levi give a nervous quiver beneath him. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," Levi replied, a small bead of sweat gathering on his dark brow.

With perfect accuracy, Eren inserted the sound into his urethra, Levi gritting his teeth and giving a deep, low growl as he pushed it deeper, slowly and gently. It felt painful but somehow didn't quite hurt, vaguely like overstimulation - unbearably intense but undeniably pleasurable. He opened his eyes to see Eren's small hand tightly gripping the metal sound, his other one wrapped around his thick cock for better accuracy. When he suddenly began to pull it the opposite way, Levi gave another hiss of pain, the sudden sting causing him to twitch violently.

"Did you get it all the way?" Levi asked, a heavy strain in his voice. Eren ran his soft hands along the sides of his thighs before responding, "Almost.", eliciting a deep sigh from Levi.

"It'll get easier the more we try it."

"Mmm," the captain replied. It wasn't as if he didn't like it. In fact, he was enjoying this very much, the way the stinging and soreness made him writhe and moan, the way the pressure made him feel as if he was about to climax from every touch. He loved submitting himself, allowing the younger to bind his arms, leaving him with little to no control over what he did to his body.

"I'm going to try again, okay?" Eren said to him, and Levi just nodded as he took his huge length into his hands, his warm fingers gliding up and down his shaft which was already damp and sticky with precum. Levi gave a sudden groan as another bead of moisture seeped from his tip and trickled down his erection, leaving behind a white viscous trail that Eren gladly lapped up with his hungry tongue. It was salty and smooth, just how he liked it.

When he saw that the older man was a little more relaxed than he had been a short while ago, Eren picked up the sound once again and carefully pressed it into the tip of his cock, monitoring his reaction as he sank it deep.

"Mmmh," Levi purred, stretching his arms out behind him and bucking his hips upwards slightly, begging for more. The stinging still remained, but it seemed less cruel now, less pronounced. Eren found it the slightest bit amusing, how Levi wasn't even aware of how loudly he was panting, almost sobbing, with pleasure. He was sure that if he told him, he'd restrain himself immediately, and he didn't want that. Hearing his enjoyment was such a turn on that it was enough to make his own cock twitch with delight upon hearing it.

"Oh, so you like it now, huh?" Eren said to him, almost teasingly. "Well, that didn't take long." He worked the silver shaft in and out of the man's urethra, carefully but a little more quickly this time, picking up a slight rhythm. And when he could tell that he'd gotten familiar with this rhythm, he suddenly tugged it from him and then plunged it back in, all the way in one push, eliciting a small cry from his pink lips.

"My, my," Eren mused to himself quietly as the captain groaned again, his breathing accelerated, his legs twitching with every move that was made. "Seems like we've discovered a new hobby of yours."

"I'm-" Levi whined, so lost in the pleasure that he looked terribly distressed. "I'm not far-"

"Oh, I know. I wonder what you'd do if I suddenly stopped, now?"

"No!" he cried, bucking up his hips as the object slid past the inside of his sensitive cock. "No, don't stop, Eren, p-please-"

Eren chuckled. "I'm just kidding," he said, grinning as he continued to work the sound into him and then out. And thank god he was just kidding, because if Levi hadn't orgasmed right then and there, he was almost certain he would have gone crazy.

"Hahh," he breathed before suddenly crying out loudly, his toes curling and hips bucking beyond his control, every single muscle in his body contracting violently. Shock waves soared through him and forced out a few steady shots of semen from the tip of his cock, some of which had landed on the bottom of his stomach and some of which Eren had delightfully taken to his face before licking it off with delight.

"Wonderful," Eren praised, feeling proud of his efforts. He always loved to gaze upon what he'd achieved, to wallow in the satisfaction of seeing the captain so overcome with pleasure. The aftermath was always just as beautiful as the climax and everything that came before - the man would always come down from his high very slowly, doing what he could to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible before gradually sinking down and taking in deep breaths. His skin would always feel so hot to the touch after climax, so flushed and sensitive that he'd jolt a little just from a kiss here and there.

And sometimes, if they were in bed, he'd fall asleep then and there, and Eren would always hold and caress his sweet, petite body as he drifted off into unconsciousness. This wasn't the case this time as a result of the hard and heavy table that supported his weight, so he decided to compromise by picking up Levi's small yet strong body and allowing him to slump against his chest, Eren providing the comfort via his own body.

"Here," he said quietly, taking the man's wrists into his hands. Levi opened his eyes for a second to see Eren untying him, freeing his hands from the hold once more and then tossing the black fabric aside.

No, a table wouldn't do. But there were two of them, and that was enough, so Eren allowed the captain to rest himself against him, seemingly comforted by the warmth and softness of the younger man's body as he fell asleep, exhausted from the high.


	9. Wall Sex

The pair of them stumbled out of the door, lips pressed together so tightly that the two of them could faintly taste blood, metallic and sour. Levi gripped Eren's arms, lifting them up and roughly shoving his back against the wall, leaning in close to him and inhaling the scent of grass stains and sweat.

"My dear sweet Eren, you are a mess."

The young man blushed. He had never been addressed in that way before by anyone other than his mother. Levi saw his reddening cheeks and processed it as a cue to continue, unlacing the top of his shirt and pressing hard kisses against his hot skin, wet lips leaving cooling patches of moisture on his chest.

"I have to undress you now, Eren."

He looked at him with wide eyes. There were people in the room behind the door just a few metres away and it wasn't certain that no one would suddenly burst through.

"Fine," he gradually agreed, the word escaping as barely more than a hiss of his breath.

Levi gave one more look at his face before slowly pulling off his top, then unbuttoning his trousers and allowing the two to pool in a creased pile at their feet. The young man's face grew redder as he realised that the tip of his erection was gently rubbing against the other man's thigh through his thin underwear.

Levi's eyes gleamed as he looked down and observed it. " _My_ , Eren, you're hard."

Levi leant back and rubbed the palm of his hand against the protruding tip, triggering a small but sharp "Ah!" from the young man. He felt his own solid boner twitch from the sound of his pleasure.

"Eren?"

"Yes?" he replied nervously.

"I'm going to strip now, and then I can fuck you, Eren."

This made him even more nervous. This man was huge, the biggest he'd ever seen, and the young whore had seen a rather wide range of lengths in his life so far. Out of all of them, Levi Ackerman was the biggest.

Levi tugged off his own clothes and pressed his hands against Eren's waist, holding him securely against the wall as he discreetly rubbed their solid crotches together through their underwear. A small mewl escaped from the younger's mouth and Levi gave a murmur of arousal.

"Once I take these off, I can put it deep inside you, Eren." He was almost smiling.

Eren was breathing heavily at this point. "I-I know," he began, almost quivering with anticipation. When he eventually managed to calm himself and let out a sigh of relaxation, Levi tucked his thumbs into the inside of his underwear and pushed them along his muscular thighs, revealing his incredibly large erection.

Eren's eyes widened even more at the sight. "No, no, no!" he suddenly protested, his hand covering his arse after Levi had removed his underwear. Levi cocked his head at him with confusion.

"Why not?" the captain huffed, frowning.

"It's... bloody huge!" Eren stammered, trying to look him in the face and nowhere else. "You'll destroy me if you put that in me."

This was almost amusing to Levi.

"As much as I want to, I'm not just going to relentlessly pound into you at first, Eren. Ask me to stop and I will."

"Right," Eren agreed, sweating profusely and confused as to why he felt the need to mention his name in every sentence.

* * *

Levi was strong. Strong enough to lift Eren up against the wall and keep him secured in a comfortable position, a pair of masculine hands holding his slim hips gently but firmly. The pair were so close together that Eren could feel his soft fringe and warm breath tickling his skin.

"Your legs are so thin and light, Eren," Levi said, happy to have the young man's soft feet brushing against his heavily muscled back. He leant forward and gently began to rub his cock against the back of Eren's thigh, hard and heavy and leaking with a pink tip. "And your skin feels like silk, my sweet dear."

"Oh," Eren breathed, Levi's manhood wonderfully close to his delicate entrance, the hardness tickling his skin as it got closer and closer to his secret treasure. He'd managed to turn him on so much that he was at the point where he didn't care about a thing.

"Shall I do it now? Shall I pound you into the wall, Eren?" He brushed the head of his cock against the rim of his hole, causing him to involuntarily twitch at the sensation. "Or should we wait longer?"

"No, no," Eren said, his frustration increasing at a fast pace. "No, you can do it now, please."

Levi smirked. "Shall I carry on like this? Or is this too much?"

Eren gritted his teeth. It was nowhere near enough and Levi bloody well fucking knew it, but he'd always enjoyed being a tease.

"I'll fuck you now, if you'd like, Eren. Please don't shout too loudly or people will hear us, my sweet."

"I-I won't," Eren said, desperate to be stuffed with his thick veiny cock. He was whining by now, writhing within Levi's hold, growing more and more agitated each time he brushed his length over his asshole and almost penetrated him.

"Sorry for the teasing, but it's cute to see you squirm and moan, Eren." And with these calm words he tightened his grip on his torso and slid his cock into him with moderate force, a dazed look appearing on Eren's face as he felt it sinking deeper.

"Mmm... _mmmhh_ ," Eren vocalised, the sound trailing off into a sweet whimper. The captain was deliberately pressing the head of his arousal firmly against that special place inside, doing everything he could to make him lose control. He continued to thrust deeper until he finally bottomed out, several inches inside Eren, a faint bulge on his lower abdomen from his enormous size.

"It's so," Eren gasped, lost for words as Levi slowly fucked him, bottoming out each time and allowing his ass to press tightly against his hips. "It's so... it feels so goddamn _big_."

The sourness of the burn as Levi stretched him out was delightful, his innards being pushed apart in the best way possible, the older man's toned hips erotically bucking into him and then out in the perfect rhythm as he worked him towards ecstasy.

"Levi!" Eren suddenly cried, reaching out and grabbing at his hair when he picked up the pace. He was jamming into his prostate repeatedly, the shock waves pulsating through him and causing his whole body to tremble. "Levi, Levi, _Levi!_ " His words were interrupted by an uncontrollable moan.

"What is it, my dear Eren?" Levi asked with a strain in his voice. He stared at Eren in the face as he fucked his tight hole, the pleasure growing increasingly unbearable. He enjoyed watching him like this - the look of ecstasy on the handsome young man's face was delicious, and feeling his body tremble and quiver within his hold was making his cock leak inside him.

"More, please! Yes!" Eren cried. He wasn't ashamed of the noises he was making - or, rather, he was too into it to quieten down. Every single thrust was a small piece of heaven. "Oh, god, Levi!"

Levi chuckled. "How does it feel, sweet Eren?"

"So good," he sobbed, his body limp in the captain's hold. "So good, I can't take it!" He had never felt so wonderful, so filled with joy that tears filled his big green eyes.

Levi gave a small gasp of surprise when Eren finally bucked his hips into the wall and gave a loud cry. He hadn't expected him to orgasm so early. "Ahh, _ah_... nnnnngh, Levi, Levi!" he cried, his cock spurting strings of white onto the neck of the man infront of him as his muscles tightened around his cock. Levi continued to slam into his prostate and worked him through his orgasm, watching his face and body intensely, getting closer to climaxing himself just from seeing the sweet young man enjoying himself so much.

"Fuck," Levi moaned as he felt his erection leaking hot semen into Eren's innards. Eren hissed at the sensation as soon as he felt it inside him, being filled to the brim with his seed, almost to the extent of it leaking out of his hole.

The captain suddenly collapsed, too spent to even hold the small young man up against the wall any longer. The two of them fell to the floor in silence, Eren leaking white fluid from his ass and breathing heavily.

Neither of them had fully recovered from their climax.

"Ah," Eren breathed. The two of them held eachother loosely. They were drunk on pleasure.

Levi leaned over and began to rub Eren's back. The latter scooted closer and leaned his head against his chest, inhaling the man's warm, soft scent as he slowly recovered from the climax that had hit him hard.

"You okay, Eren?" Levi whispered, massaging his skin affectionately.

"Mmhm," Eren replied calmly.

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes. Levi occasionally glanced up at the wall that he'd previously pinned Eren's body against as he'd drilled into him. It almost made him laugh how he'd initially been quite afraid because of his huge size. From what he'd observed, he'd hardly felt any pain at all, and the pain he had felt had seemed quite enjoyable.

* * *

Levi watched over Eren as he slept. He always enjoyed seeing him so candid and vulnerable, looking and feeling weak after a strong orgasm to the extent that he often had to carry him to his bed.

There were a couple of stains on their clothes excluding the grass and mud already present on Eren's. Levi tutted loudly as he peered at them, annoyed and wondering why the best kinds of sex had to be so messy. 

"Sleep well," he sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes after taking one last glance at the gorgeous man next to him. It was only seven O'clock in the evening and here they were, absolutely fucking knackered, sweaty, and smelling strongly of semen and skin-to-skin contact. God help them if anyone happened to stumble across them now.


	10. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick fluff with a little dirtiness added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had been two days and his fever was still at its peak. The sweet boy nuzzled the cream woollen blanket, a dull ache spreading throughout him each time he moved his limbs. His skin was hot, flushed, and overly sensitive to the lightest touch.

He gave a weak cough. "Levi? Water? Please."

A minute later and the other man entered the room holding a cold glass of water before setting it down on the small table. Eren peered up at him with glassy green eyes, fluttering his eyelashes sweetly.

Levi took a seat on the couch beside him and gently pulled the warm blanket, revealing the young man's bare, flushed chest as he reached over and took a sip from the glass. Levi rubbed his back, massaging the indents between his shoulder blades.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Warm," he hummed. He scooted over and invited Levi to lay down next to him, the two of them sharing the snuggly, soft blanket. Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder as the latter softly embraced him, his strong arms enveloping his body beautifully.

"You're so weak, Eren." So weak that it was almost cute.

Eren gave a tiny smile. He felt terribly run-down; even moving just an inch was enough to cause him pain. But as he nuzzled the man's beautiful ebony hair and inhaled his smooth, clean scent, this pain somehow seemed far easier to ignore all of a sudden.

Levi peered at his face as soon as he lifted his head up again. And when he was least expecting it, he pried his mouth open before kissing him as hard as he could, their tongues exchanging saliva as a surprised moan erupted from the younger's hoarse throat. When he pulled away, Eren was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Levi, it's contagious."

"I don't fucking care. I had to taste you."

"You're going to get sick, and then you won't be able to-"

"Shut up," he barked. He shifted towards him, his hands gripping the man's shoulders tightly as he pressed their lips together once again. Eren's tongue was so soft and wet and hot against his and he couldn't fight the urge to allow it to sink deeper, towards the back of his throat.

Despite how much he was enjoying this, Eren pushed him away.

"You'll catch it off me!"

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn't smiling. He never really smiled, although he sometimes came close to it around Eren.

"Oh, fine, then. You won't let me kiss you? Then I'll find something else that'll please you."

"Just... look after me, please."

He heard Levi give a deep exhalation, a low mumble erupting from his throat as he cuddled the sick young man beside him. His fingers felt cool and firm against his overly-sensitive skin, making their way down his arms and then over the bumps of his ribs, his touch quite the relief for his overheated body.

"Do you like when I touch you gently?" Levi asked, massaging his skin with his fingertips. Eren nodded and gave a tiny mewl, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, just relaxing and enjoying his touch.

His wandering hands found their way to his firm abdomen, silky fingers brushing against faint hairs that formed the perfect line of a happy trail. Eren shivered slightly, not expecting his hands to travel so near to his crotch. Beneath the warm blanket that concealed their bodies, Levi's hands ran over smooth protruding hipbones, cool, slim digits tracing along V-lines and the skin just past the waistband of his underwear.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Eren's expression slowly change from relaxed to aroused, hearing his quiet breathing accelerate as he teased him. "Does that feel nice, Eren?" he asked, appearing expressionless but actually glad to cheer up his sweet love while he was unwell.

"Mmm," he responded, bucking his hips ever so slightly and inviting the curious hands to explore more exciting territory. His mind was hazy - filled with the bleary fog that always came with a fever - and all he knew was that he was very warm, very soft and comfortable and that he was thoroughly enjoying the way this beautiful man was exploring his body.

"I want to feel more of you," Levi said abruptly after a period of silence, still gazing at Eren's dreamy face.

Eren just gave a tiny nod. He wasn't far from unconscious.

"Let me just..." He began, before slowly pushing down his underwear, then stroking a single finger along his length. Eren bit down on his bottom lip and let out a hiss of arousal, then gave a slight jolt as Levi's index finger caressed his quickly swelling tip and lightly pressed against the slit.

"How is that, Eren?" he asked, his hands slowly pumping along his shaft as a few soft whimpers escaped from his lips. He didn't once take his eyes off of Eren's face, thoroughly enjoying seeing him like this, so turned on... and knowing he was the only one who could make him feel so wonderful was enough to make his cock twitch with delight.

"Ahh," Eren sighed, fisting the woollen blanket as the gentle hands beneath it slowly moved along his length. Before long, he was leaking, completely unaware of the viscous milk that trickled down his shaft and onto the captain's hands, hot and runny. Levi scooped up a patch of the moisture in his palm and continued the gentle friction against his cock, the dribbles of precum lubricating his shaft and producing quiet, gentle slick sounds as he pumped his hand along his length.

"Oh... ohh," Eren exhaled, his face even pinker than before - not from the heat of his fever, but rather, the delicious arousal that was rising within him. "Levi..."

"Hmm?" Levi asked in a low voice, not ceasing the movement of his hand on Eren's solid cock.

"Oh, Levi," he moaned.

He increased the speed and Eren gave a small cry of surprise. By now he could hardly bear the urge to climax, but he knew Levi would be pissed off if he came so soon. He loved to have his fun.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, sweet Eren?" Levi asked calmly. He ran his fingers through Eren's soft hair as he listened gleefully to his adorable pants and moans, gently caressing his head, displaying an innocent and caring demeanour that contrasted the dirty behaviours that took place beneath the duvet.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Eren eventually sobbed. Levi's hands had travelled a little further south and were now stroking the rim of his tight hole, the thumb on his other hand gently gliding across the head of his cock. Eren writhed and groaned at every touch. His body was already burning up from the fever and now he was being tortured like this, overstimulated in the worst way possible. Every move he made ached horribly and yet he couldn't get enough. He wanted to stay in this little spot between heaven and hell, basking in the soft warmth and pleasure but still having to endure the torture of intense pleasure tweaking up every nerve.

" _Levi!_ " he wailed, eyes tight shut, his whole body contracting violently as soon as Levi ran his thumb across his tip and sent him over the edge. He quietly gasped for air as the orgasm hit him, small whines escaping from his throat.

"Beautiful," Levi praised, his thin fingers still wrapped perfectly around the young man's shaft. He felt the warmth trickling down his hand and tickling his skin as it trailed from his wrists to the other man's thighs, leaving behind a thin, sticky residue.

"Fuck, Levi, _Levi!_ "

He loved this. He loved when he could bring Eren to the point where all he could do was pant his name.

When he'd regained some of his control, Eren sighed, keeping his eyes closed. Just a single orgasm and he was done. He was absolutely beat. He felt as if he'd ran a hundred miles.

Levi reached over and cupped his chin. "Eren, let me see your face."

He was still quite pink, his skin very hot to the touch and slightly damp. His eyes were glazed and shining.

"Christ, look at the state of you. You look pathetic."

His words were bitter, but to Eren, they were always sweet. "I just want to rest now."

"Is that so?"

Eren nodded. Levi was still holding his face and gazing at him, examining the state he'd gotten him into. He seemed to flinch at every move, his skin overly sensitive and aching not only from his sickness but the climax that had taken its toll on the young man.

"You're so weak, Eren."

"I-I know."

Levi cuddled him then, wrapping his arms around his shaking body once again, listening to the little mewls that escaped from his lips. He was so warm and delicate like this, far more so than he usually was after climax. Usually Levi was able to push him to the point of dry-coming, but this time one orgasm was enough to send him to breaking point. "You should sleep," he told him, bringing the blanket up towards their chins. Levi wondered if he should just leave him be, but when Eren gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, he knew he had to stay and take care of him.

"Look after me. Please."

And besides, it was so pleasant laying with him like this, taking care of his fragile body.

"You're not as bad as you seem, Levi."


	11. Fifty Shades of Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the infrequent uploads. Our wifi has been down for a few days and my mobile data is low, but the wifi should be fixed today so hopefully I'll be uploading more tasty smut for you guys to enjoy. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The pink cuffs were coated in soft fur, comfortable around his narrow wrists whilst still securing them together. He was slightly winded with his stomach pressed firmly against the mattress and sinking deeper into the hard springs with each powerful thrust. The mattress was slamming noisily against the wooden bed slats each time his body was forced downwards.

He gave a high pitched whimper when he felt himself being drilled into - for, what, the seventieth time? - with the handcuffs clanking noisily together from the impact. It took every ounce of what little energy he had left not to scream in ecstasy and agony.

"Stop that _whining_ , now," Levi said, placing emphasis on the third word while he bucked his strong hips forward and elicited another pathetic sound from Eren.

"It hurts," the younger managed to whisper. "Agh... it hurts so _much_!"

For a brief moment Levi actually showed some concern and slowed the pace of his movements. "So you want me to stop?"

"No, no!" Eren quickly insisted, immediately groaning again as soon as the older man proceeded to thrust.

This was something they could always agree on. It didn't matter what time of the day it was or what mood the pair of them were in. The two of them always loved this. They liked to swap roles occasionally, but Levi knew full well how much Eren loved being restrained. He'd beg to be handcuffed, gagged, blindfolded, punished, anything that made him feel inferior and small and helpless.

And being the sadistic fucker he was, Levi never hesitated to be the one to do it.

The submissive loved how the dominant always bottomed out on the first thrust, whether he wanted him to or not. He loved the way he could hear the bed creaking beneath him each time he was pounded into. He loved the way Levi always went as deep as he wanted to, despite the fact that his tight ass could barely take the throbbing, bulging length that forced it apart. He loved the deep manly groans that Levi gave when he sank into the hot tightness that wrapped itself so securely around his arousal, and the way he'd always feel a stinging hand crack down on his ass if he dared to disobey.

Indeed, Eren loved every second of their filthy games.

Levi began to crane his neck as he fucked him, wanting to see Eren's face and observe that look about him that he always had when he made him suffer - that pathetic, pained expression. The biting of the lip and then the parted mouth when he struck his prostate, coupled with the gasping moans prior to an orgasm.

"I know you're enjoying this, Eren. You like it when I'm nasty, don't you? Is that what you enjoy?" His voice was strained from all the effort he was putting in.

"Nnnngh!" Eren moaned, tilting his head back and bucking his hips upwards. The delicate skin on his backside was met with a sharp sting and he let out a yelp.

"Fucking answer me."

"Y-yes!" Eren cried. Levi continued to observe his facial expressions as he fucked him, finding it satisfying.

"Ignore me once more and I'll gag you so that you won't have to go to the effort of speaking again."

"Yes. Yes, Le- _oh!_ Levi."

"I wonder what you'll do if I manage to hit you _right here_?" Levi asked, smirking as he jammed into the young man's sweet spot. The heavenly look on his face was priceless.

"Yes, right there, please!" he pleaded, clawing at the sheets like an animal. "My... my god, Levi. Ah- _ahhh!_ "

"Not so loud. Shhh," Levi hushed, reaching forward to softly clamp a hand over Eren's mouth. "It's getting late. Don't want to wake anyone, do we?" His speech was laboured and uneven, strained from the quick and sharp bucking of his hips.

Eren sounded pained as he quivered on the bed. He could feel himself being stretched out over and over again, the width of Levi's thick cock prying his tight walls apart and sliding beautifully between them, the tightness just enough for a delicious burn whilst sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Occasionally he got so into it that he would unconsciously begin to grind the handcuffs together, which Levi would respond to with a sharp hit against both ass cheeks.

"That sound is annoying," he said through gritted teeth. "Keep your hands still."

"I'm sorry, I just... _ahh_ ," Eren gasped. He could feel tears collecting in his eyes.

Levi almost smiled. "Eren, are you close, perchance?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I'm close!" he wailed, embarrassed by his own lack of control. "Just keep... yes, right there, _right there_ , my god... Levi, oh my god!" He took a sharp intake of breath when his orgasm washed over him suddenly, his body shaking as his cock leaked thick milky strings. With a firm grip on his back, Levi felt himself filling Eren's damp tightness with his own hot seed, his insides tightening wonderfully around his twitching length.

It was a minute or two later that Eren exhaled, "Levi.", the muscles in his thighs pulsating as he tugged at the dampened sheets.

It was silent now, apart from the heavy breathing that filled the room.

Eren couldn't see a thing, his eyes still covered by the fabric. He felt odd now, having gone from that tremendous amount of stimulation to none at all in such a short period of time. All he could feel was the damp patch beneath his crotch and the gentle tingling deep inside him where the older man's cock still comfortably rested, perfectly still.

"I'll put out now, if you want," Levi said quietly. _Gently._

"No," Eren responded, his voice equally as calm and soft. "No, I like it. It feels nice." Then he added, "Please stay here like this with me."

Levi nodded despite knowing he couldn't see him. "Alright. But I can't have you falling asleep like this, you know."

"I know."

These post-orgasm moments were always so quiet and peaceful. The two stayed still, their position not so much arousing at this point but more of a symbol of love and intimacy.

"Do you find this relaxing, Eren?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Eren smiled against the pillow. Levi was heavier than him, but his body felt so warm and comfortable resting against him like this, strong arms wrapped around his waist and tickling him gently. Their relaxed behaviour now was a stark contrast to earlier. Levi could be so goddamn rough that it was agonising, but Eren never complained, because that was what he loved about him.

"You're such a soft little prat, Eren."

"And you can be a right nasty fucker when you want to be," Eren reminded him. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ him to be gentle. For it to be pleasurable, he had to ensure that he'd still feel him the next day.

"If your walking will be impaired for at least a week," Levi said, "then I'll know that I've achieved what I set out to achieve."


	12. "Eren, What the Fuck?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets Eren off under a desk. They don't exactly get caught, but Armin and Jean remain sceptical on the matter.

Considering half the squad had been eaten alive, they were all surprisingly chipper that evening. Probably because everybody was slightly tipsy, even though they all knew that alcohol was a terrible idea during missions. It was a double edged sword. It numbed the pain of being eaten alive, but at the same time made you _more likely_ to be eaten alive because it reduced the speed of your reactions.

Funnily enough, for some, it increased libido. Tenfold.

"Levi, no more!" Eren insisted. "We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh, he's fine," Jean slurred. "Nobody tells the captain what to do."

Eren scowled. "And you, Jean. You're getting annoying."

Jean gave him a goofy grin. "Well, that's just too bad."

Eren sighed and shifted his chair a little closer to Levi's. "I can handle my drink," Levi insisted, his voice surprisingly clear. "It's fine."

It wasn't fine, though, because a drunk Levi was a horny Levi. And who knew what he wasn't afraid to do infront of these guys. When he'd been drinking, he lost all inhibitions.

The captain glanced to his lower left and saw that both his and Eren's legs were well hidden under the table. Doing his best to avoid Eren's attention as he spoke to Mikasa, Levi slowly stretched out a hand and rested it on the inside of Eren's thigh.

The young man frowned and glanced down at his hand. "Levi?" he hissed, before Levi raised his eyebrows and shook his head, as if to say _keep quiet._

Eren bared his teeth and whispered, "We can't do this _here_!"

"Oh, yes we can," Levi insisted, his hand gently grazing up his inner leg and causing the boy to quiver slightly. He couldn't deny that this was turning him on. Any touch, no matter how light, was too much and not enough at the same time.

Mikasa peered at them, puzzled. "Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We're fine," Levi replied before Eren had the chance to speak. When her attention was diverted, Levi leant close to Eren's ear and whispered, "Go along with this like a good boy and stop trying to ruin my fun."

Eren bit down on his lip, too anxious to disobey. "Okay... but don't make it obvious."

Funnily enough, Levi almost did just that. When he was certain that Eren was expecting something slower and more gentle, he quickly shoved his hand into the front of his trousers and gave the head of his cock a good squeeze, eliciting a loud moan from the young man's lips.

Everyone stared at him in response to the noise, bewildered. "Eren, what the fuck?" Connie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 _Crap_ , Eren thought, glaring at Levi as he massaged his sensitive tip, smooth fingers gliding over the slit. Even now, he was on the brink of letting out another groan as his thighs squirmed against the wooden chair. "S-sorry!" he apologised, doing his best to maintain eye contact with the others as Levi ran his fingertips along his shaft. "I hit my toe on the leg of the table."

Jean looked unconvinced. Amused, actually. "Try not to be so loud," he mocked.

_How can hurting your toe make you sound like you're on the verge of an orgasm?_

"Oh- _ohh!_ " Eren moaned again, struggling to keep his own body under control. By now Levi had pulled his firm length right out of his clothing, maintaining a tight grip on his arousal as he pumped his hand along it at a relatively fast pace, small beads of fluid emerging at the tip. He smiled with satisfaction.

Everybody just stared at him this time, all looking either pissed off or amused apart from Armin, who was such a little sweetheart that he could never be pissed off with anyone. "Maybe you should go to bed," he suggested kindly. "You sound like you're in pain."

"I'm not - ah! - in pain," Eren growled, giving Levi the most evil glare he could muster. The latter simply smiled as he continued to wank him, more and more fluid running down his length and lubricating his movements.

"You need to stop!" Eren whispered to him when he felt that all eyes were off them. "I can't control myself. It's embarrassing."

"It's hilarious," Levi insisted, stroking his cock again and forcing a deep groan to form in the other man's throat, which he managed to suppress before it could escape. "Oh, Eren, you don't know how much fun I'm having. I'm getting you off so good and nobody has any idea."

For some reason, Eren seriously doubted that as he caught Jean's eye, the latter of whom smirked at him as if to say _I'm not stupid_.

Eren suddenly panicked. "Wait, what if they look under the table? Levi, you - _ahh_ \- n-need to stop."

The captain chuckled. "But you want this, don't you? I can tell because your eyes are gleaming like big round gems, the way they always do when you get horny."

"Don't say that so loudly!" He was almost certain he heard a snigger from Jean.

Levi increased the pace and Eren felt himself clenching his glutes against the wood, hips bucking upwards to meet the table with a small _bump_. He was panting uncontrollably at this point, a small moan finding its way out with every few breaths.

"What's up with you?" Connie asked as the young man neared orgasm. "You sound like you're having an asthma attack."

"N-no," Eren replied, a heavy strain in his voice. "No, that's n-not it at all..."

Before anyone had time to think of a response, he began to wail loudly as the friction send him straight over the edge, his cock spurting viscous fluid onto the underside of the table as he bucked his hips involuntarily.

Even Mikasa was staring at him at this point.

"Eren, what the fuck?" she stammered, breaking the terrible silence.

* * *

"I call bullshit!" Jean snarled, smacking his fist into the wall and instantly regretting it as pain seared up to his wrist.

"Well... it did seem a little over the top for someone who just hit their toe against some wood," Armin admitted.

"It seemed over the top?" Jean sneered. "He was getting off and everybody knew it."

Armin blushed, his innocent smol bean adorable cinnamon roll self unfamiliar with the thought of such dirty activities. "Maybe. I-I don't want to envision that... Eren's my friend. Makes me feel awkward."

"I know he's your friend. He's supposed to be my friend too, but now I'm thinking twice. Why was he sat so close to the captain?" Then a look of disgust appeared on his face. "Don't tell me _captain Levi_ jerked him off?"

Armin looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up. "I suppose it's a possibility." His eyes widened when he saw the door open, a sleepy looking Eren traipsing into the room. "Good morning."

"Morning," Eren responded, mumbling.

Armin bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. "So... about last night..."

"Yeah, last night," Jean continued. "Eren, what the fuck?"


	13. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used present tense for this one because I kind of thought it suited it better. If it doesn't read well, let me know and I'll change it.

Levi can see that the boy is close. He can always tell, without fail. His body is shaking and Levi can feel him tightening and pulsating around him, a whimper escaping from his mouth as his impending orgasm attempts to wash over him. He decides to allow him to ride just a little longer, but he knows he's going to have to stop him soon.

When his broken moans increase in volume and frequency, the older man raises his chiselled arms and pushes him away, expelling his dripping cock from the other man's hole.

"Ah!" Eren gasps as he's shoved off of Levi's body. He turns around to gaze at him, annoyed. "I was almost there that time. Just another second. That was all it would have taken."

"I know," Levi smirks, lazily running his hand along his own wet and throbbing length as he rests his back against the pillow. "That's why I stopped you. It's no fun if I let you have _your_ way all the time, Eren."

Eren glares at him. "But you got me so close to the edge..."

Levi rolls his eyes and grabs Eren's waist before pulling him back into his lap, his cock impaling him as he falls against his body, causing the younger to gasp at the sudden penetration. Eren moans then and begins to thrust himself against Levi, the hardness pushing deep into his tight passage as he bucks his hips upwards and then abruptly back down again, being impaled once more. He hisses as the head glides over his prostate and Levi responds to the friction against his length by gently rolling his hips into the other man's backside.

"Fuck," Levi breathes when the man above him increases the pace of his rhythm. Before long, Eren is in that same state again, quivering against Levi's crotch and whining relentlessly as small strings of saliva trail down the side of his gaping mouth. He feels all hot and wet deep inside, the pleasure so intense that it's impossible for him to utter any other word than "Levi".

"You close?" Levi asks, his hands gripping Eren's waist as he rides him.

All the young man can do is nod as his mouth forms a perfect "O", so close to climax that it's almost painful, his cock swollen and dark and heavy.

When the time is right, Levi lifts Eren up and his cock springs free from his loosened, used hole. Eren groans extremely loudly and slumps backwards against Levi's chest, the pleasure burning and fizzling out while his breathing and heart rate returns to normal. He almost sobs. "Why won't you let me?"

Levi wraps his arms around him, pressing his nose into Eren's unruly chocolate hair and breathing in his soft scent. "Because this is the state I want you in," Levi eventually responds, his voice muffled against the hair. Without warning, he begins to rub his erect member against the crevice of Eren's ass while he holds him, eliciting a little moan from his lips.

"Please put it back in," Eren begs. "Let me keep going until-"

"Nope," Levi insists. "I've only edged you six times so far today, and remember what I said? Our goal is ten. Next session, fifteen."

"Oh, fine!" Eren grumbles. He couldn't deny that the constant alternation between pleasure and frustration was something he was learning to relish. Levi's actions were usually very unpredictable, but he always stopped him close to orgasm, when he noticed that the boy was losing control of his body.

Levi pats the top of his thighs, gesturing for him to get back into his position. He aligns the young man's hole with his tip and pushes him onto his lap as he feels his cock prying open his innards once again, hearing a small moan as his prostate is briefly rubbed against. Levi releases a sound of pleasure as soon as Eren begins to move against his length, the pair of them leaking several beads of fluid from their tips as the heat of the friction increases.

"Levi!" Eren cries, clutching wildly at the sheets. "L-Levi."

"Don't tell me you're close already?" Levi snarls, pinching the skin on his hips.

"N... no," he manages, panting. "It just... it's so _good_ , Levi!"

"Hmph," Levi responds, thrusting forwards ever so slightly to allow for a better angle. "I won't let you come until we've reached denial number ten. This is your seventh now." His voice is broken by soft gasps.

"Seven?" Eren questions, raising his body and lowering it at full force, then squealing as his prostate is rammed into. "What if I come by accident?"

"Won't happen with me here to stop you." Levi turns his head to look at him. "Your face is flushed. Off you get." He pushes him off for the seventh time, watching as he sighs on the bed, his cock sweating fluid onto the sheets. 

At this point, Eren thinks he'll go insane. No, he's pretty sure he's already gone insane at this stage. It sure is taking a toll on his body, the pressure that rises steadily until it almost throws him into climax, only to be stopped right before he has the chance to release. It almost hurts and he's laying here with an ache spreading throughout the lower half of his body. Levi begins to rub his back as he comes back down again.

"Well done," he praises. "You're doing so well."

"How many again?" Eren exhales, his brain scattered.

"You just got through the seventh." As he says this, Levi squeezes the tip of his own erection within his palm, causing a few specks of fluid to seep out of the slit and onto his skin. He opens his hand and shows Eren, who eyes it curiously.

"Lick," Levi commands.

And so he does just that, reaching forwards and flicking his tongue across the captain's palm, lapping up the salty goodness that his body had produced. "Good," Levi praises, ruffling Eren's hair.

"I have to get through three more," Eren states as Levi massages his shoulders.

"That's right. Then I'll give you the best orgasm you've ever had. I'll fuck you so good that you'll forget your own name."


	14. A Little Note

It was only a few weeks after the two of them had first met when Levi discovered the note in his room. It was on the desk, and he recognised Eren's handwriting.

_Sir, I heard you moaning at 2am last night. I lost four hours of sleep because you couldn't keep your raging hormones under control. I don't care what you get up to behind closed doors, but at the very least, please try not to cry out like a cat in heat in the a.m. when we're all exhausted. Thanks._

His first instinct was to scowl to himself, crumpling up the paper as an embarrassed blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. _That little fucker_ , he thought, feeling humiliated. He was about to tear the note in two when he had a second thought. Why not get that little runt back for making the captain feel like a total embarrassment?

Levi smirked, thinking up a smart comeback as he sat down and picked up his pen. He was sure that Eren wasn't expecting a hostile response, so this was going to be a lot of fun.

_Eren, maybe I wouldn't be so frustrated if I wasn't single. What else do you want me to do? Nightly wanking sessions get me through the hell that is our existence among the titans. I suppose you can interpret this little message as a request. Find me someone to fulfil my needs and I'll tone it down._

_P.S. You're dense, so I just thought I'd make it clear that I'm being sarcastic._

"That should do it," he muttered, folding up the slip of paper. As a matter of fact, he was pretty certain Eren's room was empty at this very moment, so he took the chance to leave the note on his table to serve as a sort of greeting for when he got back.

* * *

It had been five days and no response so far. Maybe he'd scared him off.

That night, however, there was a knock on Levi's door just before 1am, loud enough to rouse him from his sleep. Sighing wearily, he got up off the bed in just a loose white shirt and his underwear and opened the door cautiously.

His jaw nearly dropped far enough to hit the floor when he laid his eyes on the sight in front of him.

The young man smiled at him, beaming. He sported thin white stockings adorned with bows halfway up his thighs, along with a silky white garter belt and panties that barely covered his crotch.

Levi felt as if he'd gone into a state of shock. He was sure this was some kind of unfunny joke.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he'd first have to admit that Eren looked amazing.

"Just look at you," Levi breathed after calming down a little, feasting his eyes on Eren's slim, moderately toned body, pausing to gaze lustfully at the hardening tip that pushed against the thin fabric. All feelings of angst and mild vengeance had been swept away with just one glance at the figure before him.

Eren batted his eyelashes and said, "You did mention that you were looking for someone to fulfil your needs."

"I-I didn't know you'd take it seriously... and of all people... _you?_ " Levi asked, still a bit shook. "Y-you want to please me? I wasn't being sincere when I made a request in that note I left. Good lord."

"Doesn't matter. Of course I want to please you, especially if it means you'll promise not to make those hideous noises in the middle of the night anymore," Eren said seductively, leaning towards him and taking hold of the captain's wrists. "Surely you wouldn't turn down an opportunity like this?"

Of course he fucking wouldn't, being the desperate, horny sod he was. "No way," Levi replied, still in awe. "My god, Eren, I've never seen a hotter sight in my entire life. Come in. Don't make too much noise." He gently closed the door behind him and sat on his unmade bed, inviting Eren to take a seat next to him.

He couldn't believe his luck. There was no way in hell he'd been expecting this. Out of all of the morons in his squad, Eren was the most bearable out of the whole lot, and here he was, inviting Levi to do anything with him that he wished. Thank fuck he'd decided to respond to the first note.

"Will you strip me?" Eren asked sweetly, feeling like a prostitute as he stretched out his slim legs onto the captain's lap, the silkiness of the material wonderfully smooth against his thighs.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Levi replied in that low, sexy voice of his. Eren felt a twinge of excitement within him just from hearing his voice, and this thrill began to double as the man slowly ran his fingers along his calves. "I want you looking delicate and pretty... like the beautiful, dumb little whore you are."

* * *

The younger man gave a soft whine. "All of it?"

"Yes, all of it," Levi purred, running his fingers through Eren's hair and grazing his scalp. When he looked up at him uncertainly, he simply cupped the back of his head and pushed him towards his crotch encouragingly.

"I'll try my best."

Eren gripped the base of his cock, slim fingers hardly even able to fully conceal the thickness of his arousal. The older man's eyes bore down on him as he extended his tongue and simply flicked it against the swollen pink tip, a spark of pleasure tingling his spine.

"That's good, but you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"I know," said Eren, smiling at him as Levi spread his legs further and pulled his face closer to his crotch. Without a second thought, he opened his mouth and enveloped the tip, the salty taste of flesh filling his mouth as soon as it hit his tongue.

He heard Levi give a small hiss of arousal through gritted teeth and saw this as his cue to go further, as if he was indirectly displaying impatience. While holding his breath, he plunged his head forward and allowed the captain's length to sink deeper, enjoying the friction against his tongue. He collected a patch of saliva with his tongue and used the muscle to thickly coat his tip, causing the captain to moan and tug on his hair.

"Yes, Eren, that's good... like that."

Eren exhaled through his nose and cleared his throat as the hands in his hair trembled with arousal. He pushed his head further still when Levi gave him a nudge, taking in more of his bulging length and snaking his tongue around every vein, causing the man to groan without restraint.

"Good boy, Eren," he breathed, his voice a harsh whisper as he began to slowly rock his hips forward into the young man's mouth. "You're doing so well, keep it up... a little further now, keep going."

Eren felt his own erection twitch at the sound of his low, husky voice and the words that were formed by it. He was happy to please this man, to hear his little gasps and tugs against his hair as he slid his tongue against him. Levi Ackerman tasted like a small piece of heaven, his flesh gliding wonderfully along Eren's tongue as he gently bucked his hips forward and pushed deeper into his mouth.

"Oh... _yes_ ," Levi moaned. At this point he was almost fucking Eren's mouth, his thighs shaking as he neared climax. He couldn't help but tilt his head back and open his mouth to let out a low wail as he tensed his glutes and felt himself release deep into the young man's mouth. "Yes, that's... that's wonderful... my good boy."

* * *

Eren glanced up and watched the man as he bucked his hips uncontrollably and let out soft noises of pleasure. He could feel his thick essence filling his mouth, coating his tongue and the insides of his cheeks as he orgasmed.

He'd never seen him so filled with bliss. For a small moment at least, the man's stoic expression had escaped his face and been replaced by a look of pure ecstasy.

"Now," Levi began, his chest rising and falling as he panted, "I need you to swallow."

Eren slowly nodded. Honestly, it was better than he'd thought it would be, albeit rather salty. Levi reached out and massaged the hollow area beneath Eren's jaw, encouraging him to swallow every last drop. "Come on. Swallow, there's a good boy." 

And so he did. It slid down his oesophagus rather nicely and left a white coating on his tongue, leaving a slight bitter taste in his mouth. He opened his mouth to show Levi that he'd swallowed it all. "Well done," he praised, stroking Eren's tanned cheek. "You did so well."

"So... I fulfilled your needs?" Eren asked apprehensively as Levi gazed at his body from where he knelt beneath him.

"You certainly did, princess." He lifted him up onto the side of the bed and laid out his stocking-covered legs, kissing and rubbing along the inside of his thighs as Eren squirmed a little beneath his touch. "And I wasn't even all that loud, was I?"

He shook his head. "No... no, you sounded so delighted."

"I was, Eren. You made me feel wonderful. That was more heavenly than I'd been expecting from someone like you." His fingers crawled further along the young man's thighs and he could hardly take it. "I suppose I should reward you, hmm?"

Eren blinked at him curiously. "You don't have to do that."

Levi gazed at him with hooded eyes and a tiny smile broke out onto his face.

"But I want to. What would you like me to do to you in return? I can't allow your efforts to go unrewarded."

Eren thought for a second, chewing on his lip. The captain's hands were snaking up his legs ever so gently and lightly pinching his flesh. Something about his gentle touch and deep voice was so goddamn sexy, enough to make him leak inside his underwear as the hands crept towards his crotch, teasing him.

"You know, you should go to sleep," Eren decided, as soon as the man's fingers brushed against the front of his crotch, lightly stroking his shaft. "You being quiet at night is payment enough."

Levi frowned but continued to massage him through his clothes, using more fingers this time. "Oh? Are you sure? You seem rather excited to me."

Yes, of course he was excited. He was so aroused and his cock was swollen and sensitive beneath Levi's touch, begging to be touched. But he was aware that it was 2am and that he had to be awake by 5, which would leave him with just three hours of sleep the next day... not good for someone who risked their life venturing outside the walls.

He squirmed, closing his thighs. "I can't, Levi. Not tonight."

Levi sighed. "Alright, fine, but I can see how horny you are, so you shouldn't be trying to hide it."

"I've done what I had to do," Eren decided, getting up and doing his best to ignore the obvious hardness between his legs. "Now that I've satisfied you, you promise not to keep us all awake when we've got tasks to complete the next day, right?"

Levi nodded. "Right." Then he added, "Thank you, Eren. I don't think you realise how good you are."

Eren smiled at him. "I-it's nothing," he said bashfully, before yawning. "You know... I'm exhausted now, but... you could always let me know if you're in the mood for something tomorrow."

Levi felt his heart flutter with delight. "Of course," he said quietly, grinning on the inside. "I'll be sure to _leave you a note_."


	15. Bad Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to start updating this again since it was doing really well and I've dropped another collection that I was working on, so you can expect more from this soon. Enjoy.

Eren had been a bad boy.

And now he was going to suffer the consequences.

Fifteen times, Levi had told him. Fifteen times, and then he'd be allowed.

But he'd caved after just twelve.

And that meant daddy had to punish him, to make sure he knew his place before he even thought of orgasming without permission again.

He was in for a tough day of training.

* * *

"I have to wear it all day? And I have to act like normal?"

Levi nodded. "All day. And I'll have my eye on you at all times, so don't think you're getting out of this."

He showed him the sex toy.

"Why?" Eren whined.

"Because bad boys need to be punished."

"How was I supposed to hold out fifteen times?"

"You tell me," Levi sneered, adjusting his cravat. "You're the one who gave in to temptation."

Eren dug his nails into the object. "Everyone is going to notice something is up with me."

"They won't if you don't let them notice." Levi leaned in close to his ear and hissed, "And if you don't manage to restrain yourself, daddy will have to punish you even more."

"What could be worse than this?" Eren asked, horrified.

"Behave and you won't have to find out."

* * *

He slowly awakened and felt light hitting his eyelids before he opened them and rubbed them, sitting up.

_Oh, fuck. It's punishment day._

He groaned and got out of bed, but upon hearing that he was awake, Levi entered his room and stared down at him, arms folded.

"Get back up on the bed."

"Huh?" Eren questioned, but obeyed, always happy to please his lover.

"Lay on your back and draw up your legs." He obeyed again, staring dreamily at Levi's handsome face. His partner tugged on his underwear, pulling it down to reveal his semi-hard boner and smiling. He ran his soft hands up the backs of his thighs before taking hold of the slicked up dildo and slowly pushing it into him. Eren gave a sharp groan.

"Jesus christ!"

"Yes, indeed," Levi agreed, pressing the object into him with obvious enjoyment. He was slightly loose from all their rough times together, so there wasn't any real struggle.

It felt different. Much better than usual.

"Levi... it feels kind of odd."

"It's a vibrator," the man informed him.

Eren suddenly moaned. "Oh, my, it's good!" He pulled his underwear back on and grabbed his clothes, sitting up. This caused it to sink further into him and lean into his prostate. The small cry couldn't be suppressed.

"H-how am I gonna conceal this?" Eren asked, panting and hissing with pleasure. "It hits the spot so well!"

Levi gave a flicker of a smile. "You'll just have to bottle it up, I'm afraid. It won't get overly intense today, so you have an advantage."

"What are we doing today?" he asked, and Levi sat down beside him, resting a hand on his thigh. Eren suddenly jolted then and gave another moan as the shock waves soared through him.

"You'll be on horseback for the majority of today," Levi said as Eren pulled on his clothes. "You'll be faced with a survival task that'll ready you up for any situation in which we find ourselves far from civilisation."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Eren commented, a strain in his voice from the object deep inside him.

Levi cast him a lust-filled glance after he'd gotten dressed, leaning in close to him. He held his chin in his hand and stared into his shining green eyes, admiring his face.

"I simply adore you, you know. My sweet babyboy..."

Eren sighed happily. "I love you too, Levi. So much."

Levi affectionately kissed his forehead, smoothing down his hair.

"So, you think it doesn't sound too bad, huh? No, if I say so myself, I think today sounds absolutely wonderful, Eren."

* * *

Eren was quickly realising that this was more like a reward than punishment. Yes, keeping a straight face was going to be extremely difficult, but the pleasure was absolutely unbeatable.

"Good morning," Mikasa greeted him, smoothing down her horse's mane.

"Morning." His voice sounded strangled, like a cat in pain.

His adoptive sister frowned at him. "What's the matter? You sound agonised."

"It's nothing!" Eren cried, his voice three times louder than he'd intended it to be. A few people nearby looked at him in astonishment. "Wanna tone it down a bit?" Jean asked, grinning.

"Leave him alone," Mikasa said, annoyed.

"Yeah, leave me - ah, _ahh!_ " Eren suddenly moaned when he leaned to the side a little and felt the toy digging into his prostate. "Yeah, Jean, l-leave me alone."

The look on Jean's face only grew more bewildered. "You're an odd one," he muttered, climbing onto his horse. Mikasa gazed at Eren, confused. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm good," Eren wheezed.

Levi watched from around the corner, his grey eyes gleaming with delight.

Eren shuddered and climbed onto his horse, and it was at that point he realised Levi's intentions. No, today wouldn't be particularly difficult, as long as those involved didn't have a vibrator wedged up their ass.

His partner turned the corner and wandered into the sunshine, gazing at Eren as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded. Eren did his best to avoid eye contact with Levi as he squirmed and groaned on top of the horse, the vibrator tingling his inner walls so beautifully that he was losing his control.

If he was a bad boy for daddy, the punishment would get even worse.

What the fuck could be worse than this? How bad could Levi possibly get? _Could_ he get worse?

* * *

"Let me monitor Eren."

"He's made great strides recently," Erwin said. "Monitor the less capable ones."

"Tsk." Levi frowned and looked ahead. Erwin didn't have to know anything more. He just had to find a way to keep his eye on his babyboy.

"Look, I don't trust him, okay?" Levi lied, glaring at Erwin. "What if he goes titan on us and betrays us?"

"He's proven his benevolence."

"Let me near Eren, goddammit!" He pounded his thigh with his fist out of frustration. Erwin looked surprised and replied, "If it will put your mind at ease and help you focus, then go ahead. But whatever you're doing, make it useful."

"Yes, sir," Levi grunted. He glanced over to the far right, where he knew his precious treasure lied. _I'll show that little bastard who owns him. I'll show that little bastard that he can't get away with disobeying me unscathed._

_I'll show that little bastard what it means to go against daddy's orders in the bedroom._

* * *

Eren was an absolute mess. Every jolt of the horse sent sparks of pleasure up his spine, hot and sharp and just right, just perfect, beautifully satisfying and extremely enjoyable. He allowed his head to tilt back and his mouth to gape open, inhuman noises of pleasure escaping from his throat and filling the air around him.

"Eren!" a voice thundered.

He gasped. "L-Levi?!"

"I told you I'd have my eye on you. Quit trying to reach climax and focus on the mission."

Eren allowed one last moan to escape before he pulled himself together. The pressure didn't stop, though, and as much as he tried, he couldn't ignore the continuous stimulation inside him that made his entire body tense up with every gallop of his horse.

"Y-yes!" Eren groaned. "Fuck... _fuck, yes!_ "

"Hush," Levi instructed. "You're acting filthy."

"Ohh, daddy, it feels so good," he whimpered, the dildo thrusting up inside him in a perfect rhythm. He imagined that it was his lover's cock buried inside him, thrusting in and out of that hot tightness over and over again, nailing his prostate with each perfect movement.

"Control yourself," Levi ordered.

He was too far gone. He climaxed then and there, ejaculating violently beneath his clothes as the vibrating dildo rocked into him repeatedly. The world went white for a second and he could hardly focus, almost afraid that he'd end up crashing.

"Ahh... ahhh..." he panted, overcome with pure, raw ecstasy.

"Oh, lord," Levi muttered. "You're gonna pay for this when we get back, babyboy."

"Daddy," Eren whined, the pleasure not ceasing as they rode further out. "Daddy, I want you to punish me in the worst way possible..."

"Focus on the mission for now, sweet."

"Daddy..."

"Focus on the mission or I won't fuck you for a week."

That simple threat kept him quiet, but the groans and whimpers couldn't be helped. The pleasure was simply too much for him to contain.

* * *

Eren didn't lift his head up when the door opened. A familiar voice filled the room.

"You've been a very, very bad boy."

Eren whimpered into the pillow. "I'm sorry, Levi. It was just so good. It's not like I could help it."

"Oh, is that so?" His dominant partner sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his warm silky hands up Eren's thighs, towards his ass. "You couldn't help it, is that right?"

"Yes. Yes, that's right."

"No, baby, you're just a horny little shit. A little slut, just for me." Eren moaned just from the words and Levi gently pinched his flesh, pulling off his clothes. He loved that his harsh nature could please him so well, so effortlessly. He loved to see his submissive moan and writhe and squirm beneath him, from nothing more than words.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"How?"

And just a second later, from seemingly nowhere, Eren felt a hand crack down on his bare ass and he gasped loudly as the stinging spread through his skin. "Yes, again!" he groaned, and Levi spanked him again, and again, his skin turning pinker each time.

"It's not really punishment if you like it, is it?" Levi pointed out. Eren moaned in response.

"It's... it's so good," Eren panted, a cry escaping from his wet lips when the hand made contact with his skin yet again. "Levi... your punishments are always... wonderful... more like - nnnngh! - r-rewards."

"And that's a problem, isn't it?" Levi said, continuing to spank him. "My punishments feel good for you, don't they, Eren? And we need to do something about that."

"Anngh!"

Levi chuckled, admiring the pink marks on Eren's bare skin. "I think that will do," he said under his breath before reaching beneath his lover's body and squeezing the tip of his cock.

"Don't stop!" Eren cried. "Please! Just... let me orgasm..."

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Eren looked at him with desperation.

"Since when do you give me orders?"

"Please, daddy."

"No."

"Please!"

"If I want you to learn your lesson," Levi began, "then I need to take away the things you love the most. If you're unsatisfied, it's your fault for not doing what you were told and controlling yourself earlier today."

"I'm sorry! Just... just please, fuck me, Levi."

"No. Not today, baby."

Eren groaned. "Goddammit, Levi..."

"Bad boys need to learn their lesson. Be good next time I assign you a task and I'm all yours. Disobey me again and I'll deny you even more."

Eren had been a bad boy.

Looks like he would never be a bad boy again.


	16. Ruined

Eren looked up to savour the magnificent sight in front of him. He was laid down with his legs resting on Levi's shoulders, giving him a beautiful view of every little outline and detail on the older man's body - every contraction of his muscles, every flick of his black parted fringe as he plunged forwards, every drop of sweat that fell from his face. Eren basked in the beauty that was Levi, drinking up every last sweet drop of his presence.

Hearing Levi panting and groaning and hissing was music to his ears, just his very existence orgasmic in and of itself, too beautiful not to relish.

Levi frowned and looked at Eren, breathing heavily, his body well accustomed to the incredible effort he always put into pleasing his lover. He gave a flicker of a smile when he saw that Eren was so sated that he was unable to speak, just laid out in front of him with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, shuddering and giving a small sob on occasion. When he pushed into him at a slightly different angle, allowing him to go deeper, Eren opened his eyes and gave a loud cry, his swollen length leaking his thick seed onto the front of Levi's abdomen. "Unnh, Le-Le-Le-" he stammered, so taken by his pleasure that he couldn't form a single word.

Levi chuckled at him, staying put, his thickness buried deep inside his ecstatic lover. He wasn't unused to the sudden climaxes that seemed to sweep over Eren out of the blue. It happened sometimes - he'd be rendered speechless bar the little mewls and whines that managed to escape, completely still and welcoming every thrust, until suddenly he was over the edge and leaking his essence onto himself and the man who so loved to see him at his most vulnerable.

Levi kept his hands on Eren's hipbones, gripping his limp body tightly. "Stay put," he commanded. "I want to ruin you."

"Mmm... Levi," Eren said weakly, not processing what had just been said to him.

Levi violently bucked his hips forwards then, the sudden ram against his prostate forcing a strangled moan from Eren's throat. " _Did you hear me?_ I'm going to pleasure you until you can't take it anymore. You understand?"

Eren stared up at him with hooded eyelids, still not used to Levi's astoundingly beautiful form.

"Please. Make me cry. Make me cry like you never have before."

* * *

His cries were broken, being interrupted every time his dark haired lover nailed his prostate, over and over again until he felt as if he was going to burst from the pressure inside him. He was so overstimulated that it almost hurt, and it didn't help one bit when Levi stopped thrusting and instead started to simply rub the head of his cock right against that little sweet spot inside. He felt as if he needed to orgasm 100 times all at once.

"It's, ah, hah, too- it's too-" His sentence ended in a loud whine as the sparks shot through him, forcing him to writhe and squirm on the bed. He was impressed that Levi even managed to hit his prostate dead on so many times, let alone keep him in this flustered state without even producing much friction inside him.

"I need to- ah-ahh!" he shouted, painting his and Levi's skin white and tightening around his partner's erection when his orgasm swept over him again. He felt as if he was seeing stars as he fisted his hands in the sheets, looking for some sort of release from the unbearable pressure.

But the intense pleasure didn't cease. Levi remained quiet, a few low sighs and growls being emitted from his throat when he suddenly picked up the pace again and began to fuck him harder and faster than ever. Eren yelped, not expecting the sudden huge increase in friction, giving a high pitched wail as his partner's thick cock slammed into him again and again and again. "T-too, too m-much- ahh!" he cried, his voice not much louder than the headboard behind him that slammed repeatedly into the wall from the impact. The force was concentrated on that sensitive sweet spot, forcing his muscles to spasm and quiver each time the electric sensation soared up his spine.

"Nngh, yes, yes, y-yes!" he screamed, arching his back as another orgasm washed over him, tears forming in his eyes. He seemed to climax 100 times all at once, this time dry-coming, his body all but at its limit.

Levi stared at him intensely, still rocking into him, albeit this time at a calmer, gentler pace. "How do you feel?" he asked, admiring the fruits of his labour.

"So, ah," Eren sobbed, hardly able to get his words out. "So good... so good, it hurts, Levi, you make me feel so wonderful!"

Levi smirked and exhaled through his nose. "Do I? Do I satisfy your needs?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Good boy. You're taking it so well." He wrapped his hand gently around Eren's hardened length as he gently fucked him. "Look at that... I've brought you up so high, you don't have any of your sweet juices left for me... you're coming dry. Bless you."

"Ah," Eren began, hardly capable of rational thought. "Ah... another..."

"Oh?" Levi gave an extra hard thrust, spreading tingles throughout Eren's whole body like wildfire. "You want me to bring you all the way up again?"

"Yes, _p-please_ , don't stop! Again!"

"Again? And then again, until tears are streaming down your face?" He began to pick up the pace. "Is that what you want? You want me to keep fucking you until you lose your mind?"

"Levi!" he wailed, sobbing violently as his lover ruined him over and over. He loved this kind of torture, the kind that left him tingling painfully a few hours afterwards and stopped him walking straight the next day, a little reminder of their fun together. He could never be satisfied, not until he was left crying and numb to everything except the ecstasy that did its best to destroy him, numb to everything but the solid organ that overstimulated him so terribly and wonderfully.

Looks like this was going to be a long, tolling night.


	17. Bite

"Ouch."

He groaned quietly as the teeth dug themselves into his skin. His lover didn't release his bite until he was satisfied, knowing it would leave a visible mark on Eren's body. The body that belonged to _him_ , Levi Ackerman, and _him alone_.

As if to make up for the pain, he cupped his ass cheeks then and slowly spread them apart, licking his lips at the sight in front of him before pressing his tongue against his overly sensitive hole. Eren gave a gasp of pleasure when he felt the sudden hot wetness of the captain's tongue, calmly dragging along his tenderness.

"Oh... my..." he vocalised when Levi unexpectedly thrusted his tongue into him, wriggling it against his innards like no tomorrow and plunging his partner straight into ecstasy. "Oh... my _god!_ "

Levi gave a small laugh, his hot breath forcing Eren to jolt in response to the tingling warmth that invaded his body without warning. When he wouldn't keep still, he suddenly slid his tongue out of him and bit down on the smooth surface of his ass once again, forcing a choked cry to erupt from Eren's throat.

"Ow! Levi!"

"How am I supposed to pleasure you if you won't stop wriggling about like some kind of untamed beast?" Levi grunted, the vibrations from his deep voice being transmitted straight to Eren's ass and triggering a whimper to form in the back of his throat. He squirmed and bucked his hips upwards from the unprecedented sensation, not even in control of his own body. "Keep still, goddammit," Levi muttered, before dragging his teeth along the young man's hole.

"Nnngh, ahhh!" Eren exclaimed, sucking in a huge breath of air when Levi inserted his tongue into him again, pushing it firmly against the throbbing muscles of his rectum. His unrestrained moans that occurred as a result were the sweetest sounds Levi had ever heard in his entire life. Knowing that he could please Eren so well was incredibly arousing in and of itself, to the point where he could feel the damp spot on the front of his underwear, his trousers uncomfortably tight around his crotch.

"Oh, fuck, Eren," the man spoke, knowing that Eren enjoyed the warmth of his breath against that sensitive little spot. "Just hearing you like this is making me wet."

"P-put it inside me," Eren begged, the tongue that flicked over his prostate not ceasing for a second, pleasuring him cruelly and mercilessly. It was closer to torture than anything else, especially when Levi began to nip against his hole again, his teeth lightly pressing into him. "F-fuck me... ahhh... ohh!" he cried.

"I'm not putting anything inside you today except for my tongue." And with that, he continued to flick the wet muscle over his prostate repeatedly, drowning Eren in a sea of pleasure that never seemed to end. He felt like he wanted to scream and cry at the same time, the intense pressure inside him far, far too much for him to take. Levi always knew exactly what to do, exactly when to tease him and how much, exactly where he liked to be touched, the exact words he loved to hear. Every single time, he knew how to reduce Eren to a sobbing, moaning heap, dripping with semen and sweat, completely helpless.

"Le-Levi!" he shouted, the pulsating inside him far too much for him to be able to deal with any longer. He came violently right then and there, shrieking as he pounded his fists into the surface, the teeth and tongue not ceasing their cruel barrage of heaven inside him.

* * *

"Haaa... haaa," Eren breathed, steadying himself when Levi had finally decided to stop torturing him so mercilessly. He heard the captain give a small laugh.

"Ahh," Levi sighed, his hands still firmly gripping Eren's cheeks. "You're so easy to please, Eren. All it takes is for me to stick my tongue inside you, rub it against your insides, and the next thing I know, you're screaming."

"It's just... so good," Eren said shakily, not quite recovered from his climax. "So... good... you're _so good at this._ "

He yelped when the older man suddenly bit down on his ass again, right against the pink mark from before that was still slightly sore. "Ah! Ouch!" he hissed, which only caused Levi to chuckle even more.

"Shut up. You fucking love it."

"Unngh," Eren moaned as the pain quickly fizzled out. "Oh... Levi. I don't know how you do it... you always know exactly how to get me off."

"No, you're just so desperate at this point that absolutely anything is enough to get you off," Levi said, pressing the tips of his middle and index fingers against the rim of his entrance and circling it with _just the right amount_ of pressure. "Damn brat. You'd take anything."

"Only from you," Eren insisted. "That tongue of yours... it's a lethal weapon."


	18. Sour but Sweet

He watched the green eyes glaze along the shining object. They were slightly widened, shining and wet, as if stricken with anxiety.

"It's only fair," Levi insisted.

Eren cringed as he imagined it. The captain was an entirely different person when he was the one in control: stoic, dominating, possessive, insatiable. Nothing like the whining mess he'd been reduced to last time.

Now it was Eren's turn to be a whining mess.

"I just want to know if it's painful," Eren asked, for what was possibly the fourth time. "You were an absolute wreck."

Levi sighed. "Sure, it's a little painful," he finally admitted. "But, you know, no pain, no gain. If you want the reward that bad, you've gotta grin and bear it."

"Please be gentle," Eren said.

"I will," Levi answered, smoothing his hand atop the soldier's thigh. "Just remember that this was originally your idea, not mine. So don't complain."

* * *

Levi watched the soldier as he squeezed his eyes shut and gave a small groan, although he couldn't quite tell if it was one of anguish or enjoyment at this point. This wasn't quite as bad as Eren had been anticipating - he was certain, however, that this was a lot more difficult for him than it had been for Levi, presumably because when Levi was the one in control, he took the chance to be pitiless, almost ruthless, demonstrating his dominance over the young man laid out before him.

Levi tutted at him. "Keep _still_ ," he ordered. "You're always writhing around like a goddamn animal."

Eren just gave a small nod as he heeded his words. Virtually every twitch that his body gave was involuntary, a response to the slight soreness between his legs which only grew worse when the captain plunged the metal sound into his shaft for the second time. The groan he gave this time was much louder, and to Eren's surprise, it drew a smile on Levi's handsome face.

 _Is he getting turned on by this?_ Eren wondered, questioning whether or not he was in it just to get a kick out of being authoritive or whether he genuinely wanted to please his lover.

"I'm gonna push it a little further than I did just now," Levi said in a low voice, holding completely still and exploring Eren's eyes, reading him. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah... just go slow."

Upon hearing this, the man cast his eyes back down to his lover's crotch, and as soon as he did, Eren couldn't help noticing the hungry gleam in his usually cynical eyes - they were fuelled by desire, feasting themselves on every inch of Eren's body as if he would be driven insane without it.

"Try not to move," Levi spoke, lining the metallic sound with his tip.

Eren gave an audible inhalation as it was carefully, slowly plunged further into his shaft until he gave a noise of complaint and pinched Levi's arm.

Levi sighed, seemingly exasperated. "What _now?_ " he asked.

"It burns a little..."

He stared at him with hooded eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just... I don't know, just keep going," Eren insisted. "I'll get used to it eventually. I'm sure I can take it."

"Alright, but try not to keep interrupting me if you want this to work."

Levi gave a quiet, sceptical hum before pulling the sound out of the soldier's shaft, eliciting yet another cry from his loud mouth. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant or terribly painful sensation. It just wasn't familiar enough yet to be pleasant or comfortable, and the fact that it made him wince never helped, because that only knocked the sound deeper without warning and sent burning heat all the way up to his abdomen. 

It also didn't help when the captain thought it would be funny to reach over and drag the tip of his thumb along the already-sore tip, digging right into the slit and not stopping until Eren felt as if he was about to burst from the overstimulation.

"Nnngh," Eren groaned, tugging on the soft fabric beside him as he searched desperately for some kind of release. "Levi... this is just too... too much for me!"

"Nonsense," Levi said, almost smiling.

Eren looked up at him with dewy eyes. "Stop torturing me and put it back in so I can get used to it!"

Levi exhaled through his nose, giving his anguished lover one more little stroke over the tip. "So impatient," he mused as he inserted the object into the young man's urethra and observed his face, wanting to see how he was taking it. To his surprise, he heard a small moan from Eren's lips, and despite the fact that his anxiety still remained, there was no denying that he was actually thoroughly enjoying this.

"God..." Eren uttered, staring straight up at the ceiling as his dark-haired lover loomed over him possessively, slowly pushing the sound into him and relishing every small growl that came from his throat, every lip bite and every furrow of his brows. Levi could feel his own body's responses just from seeing Eren in this state - the butterflies in his stomach, his quickening heart, his hardening cock, his accelerated breathing. The sight before him was just _so damn hot_ that he felt as if he could orgasm from it alone.

"Less painful now, huh?" Levi asked, gently running his other hand up and down the young man's length whilst simultaneously plunging the sound in and out of him at a steady pace.

"Ah... nngh," Eren moaned. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the pleasurable warmth that flowed through each and every one of his nerves, intensifying when Levi carefully pinched the head of his manhood whilst the sound was buried inside his length. He parted his mouth to let out another cry of pleasure, only to find that Levi had reached forward and cupped a hand over his lips to conceal his whimpers.

"Hush, now," he said quietly, almost kindly. "We don't want anyone to hear us, _do we?_ " he let go of the sound as he placed emphasis on the last two words, letting it slide into his cock of its own accord without Levi to carefully guide it into him. Eren almost shrieked, but was yet again silenced by the hand that sealed off his voice. "Stop those horrific noises. I want to hear cute little whines and moans, not shouting." He pinched Eren's cheek and leaned close to his ear as he tugged on the sound with his other hand. " _My little kitten_."

Eren was almost dizzy with arousal, not just from the tremendous stimulation that refused to cease but also Levi's seductive words that invaded his ears, his entire essence penetrating him from every angle - his hot breath, his low voice, his gorgeous, musky scent, his soft black hair... he couldn't get enough of him, just wanted him to take him to points of ecstasy that no one had ever taken him to before, to own him and possess him as his own.

"Ah, ah-ahh!" Eren cried, reaching out to grip Levi's shoulders and digging into his skin as he released his seed over his lover's chest, painting his skin with warm cream and moaning without restraint as he orgasmed, clenching his toes and arching his back violently. Levi watched with admiration, gently squeezing the head of his cock as he spilled his seed, crying out wantonly and succumbing to the rapture that rendered him completely helpless.

* * *

"Little kitten," he muttered, still pinching the tip of his length after he had regained control and had found himself slumped tiredly on the soft fabric beneath him.

"Fucking hell," Eren grunted, staring at the sound that Levi held in his other hand and wondering how he'd been able to cope with that thing inside his dick.

Levi chuckled. "Let's look at it this way. If we keep this up, it'll only get better, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll stretch you over time."

A look of horror appeared on Eren's face as if he'd previously been unaware of that. "Um... and then what?"

"Well, Eren." Levi licked his lips passionately. "You'll have to see."


	19. Drunk on Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Eren's point of view.

I can sense something tingling inside my chest before I even open my eyes. I'm pinned firmly to a soft, warm surface, my arms practically immobile. I realise why when I open my eyes and see a familiar figure looming over me, both of his hands locked around my arms, securing them to the bed. I'm too drowsy and giddy to properly understand what he's doing, but there's something hot and wet, tickling me gently. It more than just tickles. It feels beautiful.

I groan and close my eyes again. "Is that you?" I murmur.

"Hmm?" I can feel slight vibrations against my chest from his voice, forcing me to let out a small sound of approval. The man lifts his head up, his long black fringe sweeping across my neck, cool and soft against my hot skin. "Oh. Finally awake, are we?"

"Oh, god," I whisper, as Levi stares me straight in the face, his cynical slate eyes bearing down on me as if he's waiting for some sort of gratification. "Dear god, my head..."

He gives an amused hum, the corners of his mouth curling into a slight smile. I can see him extending his arms just a little, and before I know it, he's gently pinching and tweaking the erect buds on my chest, which makes me pant quietly and fidget beneath him. "Ah... mmm," I moan, drawing my knees up and closing my eyes. "How much did I have?"

"Far too much to drink for someone like you," Levi says, the pleasure not ceasing. It's an odd kind of feeling, one I've never experienced before, one I've never even experimented with by myself. It's slightly electric, as if small bolts of energy are being sent through my nervous system, spreading from one pathway to another, head to toe.

He removes the tips of his fingers and leans towards me, wrapping his lips around my left nipple and gently gnawing on it with his incisors. As intoxicated as I am, even in this state I can't help but instantly react to how freaking good this is. It's so warm and smooth and wet, and I recognise it as the same kind of pleasure that I previously woke up to, so gentle but firm.

He's flicking the end of his tongue right against me now. I'm so oversensitive that I have no way of preventing myself from wriggling beneath him and squeezing my thighs together, gasping quietly. It amazes me how Levi can bring me to this state just by focusing on one tiny, sensitive spot, using that lethal tongue of his to send me to places no human should have the right to be sent to. He just doesn't stop, and while I'm squirming and moaning from the heat against my left, he begins to roll the right between his index finger and thumb. It's nothing short of heavenly at this point.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I blurt out, pushing my chest outwards as if to plead him never to stop. I'm so taken all of a sudden, so out of control, and I know it's not from the gin.

I'm drunk on something entirely different now.

I watch as he lifts his head up and I begin to whine, but he shushes me. "Don't be hasty," he instructs me, wetting the finger and thumb of his hand with saliva, coating them thickly. "Good things come to _good boys who know how to wait._ " And after those harsh words, he starts to lick me fiercely again, my right this time while he generously rubs my left with the warm damp fingertips.

"Ohh, Levi," I mutter dreamily as he pleasures me. He's enjoying this just as much as I am, perhaps even more. I can always tell. He usually goes silent for a while as he carries out his skilful work, watching me, looming over me as if to make a statement about the fact that he owns me. It's sheer bliss - I'm laid out in front of him, inviting him to do whatever he wants to me, to make me cry out in such rapture that I forget where I am, to make it clear that I'm his to do with whatever he wishes.

"Ahh... f-fuck, oh-ohh!" I groan as he begins to bite and suck and pinch a little harder. I'm still so oblivious to almost everything that's going on around me thanks to the amount of alcohol I've consumed, but I'm processing this pure euphoria pretty fucking well. He gives a small laugh from deep within his throat which vibrates against the sensitive pert bud that he's working so wonderfully on and it's actually almost enough to get me over the edge.

"Well, I'll be damned," he utters, lifting his head up but continuing to pinch and rub both nipples with his fingers. "No idea how I've managed it, but I've somehow brought you nearly all the way to climax just from this alone."

"My, my g-god!" I moan, flicking my head back onto the softness beneath me and clutching at it with my hands. I can feel the tingling heat growing, that pleading urge, the one that's nigh impossible to suppress when Levi's involved. "Oh, god, y-yes, ah, just... yes, Levi, I..." I don't know what I'm trying to say or even if it's worth saying at all. My body language and the sounds spilling from my mouth are enough.

I'm screaming then, thrashing onto the cotton and bucking my hips as I'm swallowed up by the giant wave of pleasure that engulfs every square inch of my body. And despite my behaviour, Levi doesn't stop for a second. He continues to lick, pinch, suck, bite, and squeeze me even while I'm writhing around like an animal.

It's almost disappointing when my breathing begins to slow again and the wave of ecstasty shrinks until it fizzles out. I glance down to see Levi looking up at me, biting his lip.

He tugs on his cravat and stares me in the face. "Beautiful, Eren," he comments.

"Uh... yeah," I pant, my fringe stuck to my forehead with sweat.

When I'm more in control, I relax against the bed and take a little look around me, surprised to discover that I've actually sobered up slightly between now and when I first regained consciousness. The room was still spinning and I still felt rather odd and swimmy as if I was barely even there, but at this point I could form intelligible words.

"Goddammit," Levi says, cupping my cheeks and eyeing me up and down. "Those big glassy green eyes... the look in them just a couple of minutes ago was priceless."

I almost wish I could have seen it for myself, because his skills never cease to amaze me.

"I have no idea how the heck I managed to make you orgasm just from that alone, but Christ, am I glad I did."


	20. Peering Eyes

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

And Eren couldn't think of how best to take it. He barely even knew Levi at the time, and was still slightly terrified of him after he'd whooped his ass in front of everybody at court. He'd admitted to himself that he was slightly obsessed with the raven-haired man the first time the two had met, but there had been no way for him to know that he'd be exposed to him so obscenely in the near future.

Maybe he was a pervert for not looking away, or maybe he just had too many unfulfilled needs. Either way, he couldn't do anything about his lustful gaze.

The man was sat a little upright against his pillow with his legs spread, his robe pushed up to reveal his bare, defined stomach and slim but toned thighs. Eren could feel his face growing hotter and redder the more he stared, greedily devouring the delicious sight just a few metres away. His unblinking eyes watched masculine hands slowly caress a thick veiny shaft, one that was coated with a thin white layer which produced quiet slick sounds from the friction that worked upon it.

And the sounds that came from deep within the man's throat were _delightful_.

Eren couldn't make out any coherent words, just incessant low moans and whispered groans, all stringed together to form an erotic symphony that sounded sweeter than anything the soldier had ever heard. He watched with arousal as the hands' movements gradually became faster and firmer, the slicked up skin quietly slapping against the captain's lower abdomen as he closed his eyes and arched his hips upwards. Eren could hear himself panting, unable to neglect his own solid boner for any longer as he watched this beautiful being getting himself off.

" _Oh_ , fuck, _fuck!_ " Levi groaned, contracting his thighs and flicking his head back, traces of sweat stuck to his parted fringe. His mouth gaped wide open to allow the cries and sobs of satisfaction to fill the room, the movements on his cock not ceasing as he massaged the rosy swollen head with his other hand. Eren couldn't suppress a small whimper when he watched him spill his glorious seed onto his hands and abdomen, trails of it running thickly down his length as more globs of it were expelled from the head.

"Ah... haaah," Levi moaned, still basking in the intense pleasure that filled out his entire body, right down to the tips of his fingers and toes. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and was coated with a slight pink flush, his skin hot and oversensitive.

Eren stared at him in a daze. He was pumping his hand rapidly along his own cock now, unbearably close to coming just from the incredibly hot sight he was still witnessing. Levi was laid down with his muscular legs drawn up slightly, fingers swirling through the semen on his skin until he lifted his finger up and flicked at the tip with his tongue. This only made Eren more flustered.

"Oh... ahhh," Eren moaned quietly, succumbing to his needs but still determined not to be noticed by the captain who was now a spent heap on the bed. The green eyes didn't break their gaze for a second. Not until he finally orgasmed and felt himself release into his hands, the thick spurts warm against his palms. 

He hadn't expected it to come to anything even remotely close to this. He'd barely known Levi for a week and he'd been exposed so indecently to him already - seen every inch of his body, heard him moan sexually, watched him orgasm, seen him pleasure himself. There was something so fucking wrong about it, something uneasy and immoral. Naughty.

If this was wrong, Eren didn't want to be right.


	21. Good Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes it upon himself to try out something new on Eren.

"Spread 'em for me."

Eren immediately obeyed.

He was stood facing the wall, hands tied to a wooden towel rack, bent forwards at the perfect angle. He remained still as Levi carefully attached his ankles to the spreader bar, locking his legs in a widely parted position and leaving him fully exposed to the eyes behind him.

"Good, that's my good boy," the captain purred, lowering his head as he took hold of his soft, fleshy ass cheeks and carefully pried them apart to reveal the small pink mouth between them. "Now..." His voice was suddenly much lower. "I want you to relax."

"Yes, daddy," Eren instantly replied, doing his best to release any tension in his muscles.

He could hear something from behind him, a slight wet noise against skin, probably fingers. He could also hear Levi breathing heavily, expelling hefty puffs of air from his lungs as he gazed lustfully at the young man's body, licking his lips.

Eren gave a small exhalation as he parted his cheeks again, this time slowly pressing a wet finger into him. When he pushed it as deep inside him as he could, he inserted his middle finger and thrust that into him as deep as he could too, gradually forming a scissor-like shape to stretch him out more.

"Oh..." Eren vocalised, his rectum squeezing around the digits buried inside it. No matter how many times Levi had been inside him, he always remained tight, any penetration eliciting a slight burn that only intensified the arousal growing in his stomach.

"How is that, Eren?" Levi asked seductively, not ceasing his invasion on the young man's hole. "Does it hurt?"

"Nnngh... a little," he said. "But it's good."

"Hmm... glad to hear it," Levi responded, not stopping for a second. He removed his fingers then and positioned both hands at the rim of his entrance, tickling it lightly. Eren shuddered at the touch.

"Relax," Levi reminded him as he slowly, carefully began to work him open. "Relax, Eren. Just relax for daddy..." He leaned forward and planted a loving kiss against the back of his head.

"Ah, ah- _ahh!_ " the soldier moaned as he was stretched out, his muscles shifting to accommodate the strong hands that forced them apart. Levi could feel his cock stretching the fabric of his clothes as he peered into his gaping hole. He was growing excited, fantasizing about sinking himself into that damp heat while the young man was spread open and exposed to him before his eyes, helpless and submissive, ready for him to use.

" _Oh, oh god,_ " Eren wailed, panting when the man's fingers massaged his inner walls and continued to pry him apart. He leant forward and gazed at the floor while he succumbed to the slick digits inside him, pleasing and torturing him relentlessly.

* * *

"Ah... Levi... daddy," Eren panted. "Can you... I need..."

"Yes," the raven haired man responded. "I'll fuck you like this. While you're exposed to me, so filthy and indecent... nasty little whore." As he finished his words, he began to rub the underside of his cock against his rim, the two of them now both completely bare. _Exposed._

"Please," Eren pleaded, desperate for his gaping hole to be filled with Levi's thick manhood.

"Alright, but you need to be less tensed up so daddy can get it inside you without you making too much fuss... yes, that's it," he spoke when he felt the muscles beneath his touch loosen slightly. "Good boy. Nice and relaxed so I can fuck you real good..." He lined his tip with the young man's entrance, running his hand along his slicked up shaft. No touch can compare to how wonderful it feels to be in Eren. Nothing can come close.

Levi widened his hole again, holding him open as he slowly penetrated him, hissing with pleasure. Eren gave a loud, drawn-out moan when he felt himself being filled up so wonderfully, so satisfyingly.

"Ohh, my, Eren," Levi said in what was closer to a loud whisper than anything else. He bottomed out on the first thrust, the front of his hips pressed firmly against the other man's backside. His hands were still there, holding him wide open. "Fuck, you feel wonderful."

"Unngh," Eren vocalised as soon as Levi began to move inside his stretched out rectum. He went quite slow at first, the room filled with nothing but breathy sounds of pleasure and the gentle sound of skin hitting skin.

"Does that feel good, Eren?" Levi eventually asked, rocking into him in a moderate rhythm. "How is it?"

He could barely form an answer when he suddenly increased his pace and spread his fingers wider, stretching him even more. "Yes, yes!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yes, it's perfect!"

"Good boy," Levi praised. "Taking daddy's big cock so well like the good little whore you are, all stretched out wide just for me."

"Yes, just for you!" Eren cried out, sobbing with every thrust. And just as he wasn't expecting it, Levi shifted his angle of penetration and started to ram into his prostate repeatedly, eliciting a string of loud "OH!"s to spill from his mouth.

They orgasmed simultaneously, Levi filling Eren with his milk as the younger of the two came violently against the wall, his semen dripping down towards the floor in pearly translucent drops. The pair of them continued to pant loudly as they recovered from the sheer bliss that had temporarily washed over them, both wishing the ecstasy wasn't so fleeting.

"Oh, you're such a good boy," Levi said, huffing quietly to catch his breath. He stayed put, buried deep in his lover. "Such... a good boy... for me. My little kitten."

There were traces of tears in Eren's eyes. "Thank you, daddy," he said happily, his chest rapidly rising and falling. "Thank you, Levi, for always making me feel so wonderful."

Levi gave a slight laugh as he pulled out. "Anything for you, babyboy," he replied, looking down at his cock which was coated with semen. "Now what I want you to do is keep my load inside you until I say, you understand?"

"Yes," Eren said. "Of course. You can plug me up now, if you want."

"Hmm... indeed," Levi hummed. "Looks like I'll have to keep you here with your legs spread wide for me until we're done." He leaned in close to his ear and quietly added, "And I'm fond of dragging things out until my little kitten can't take it anymore."


	22. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as heichou loves to hold power over others, the reversal of roles never ceases to be... interesting.

It had been a while. 

And when it finally happened again, it was so beautiful that Eren didn't know how to deal with it.

"Oh, my," Eren mused, smiling menacingly. "Who knew you could be so _helpless_ , Levi. Knelt in front of me like this, nakedly exposed for me to use for my own gain."

Levi furrowed his brows at him in an attempt to hide his thrill and arousal. Sure, he craved dominance - being a _captain_ and all, and formerly, a bit of a rogue - but there was something so freaking _hot_ about submitting himself to the younger man, about not knowing what kind of brutal treatment he'd be subjected to.

Binding his wrists hadn't been a struggle. Neither had tying a blindfold around his head, but if Eren was going to be honest with himself, he needed to come to terms with the fact that watching Levi struggle turned him on and that seeing him so calm was disappointing. It was tempting to make him suffer just for that.

Levi was breathing heavily and it was only making Eren's erection throb harder, at which point he realised he needed to do something about that if he wanted this to work.

"Now, listen to me," Eren began, towering over the raven haired man who knelt before him. He was tugging on his hair as if he was some kind of delinquent who needed his ass kicking. "I want you to open your mouth and place your hands on the ground so they're not in the way."

He silently obeyed, and when he did, Eren lovingly stroked beneath his chin.

"Don't move unless I tell you to."

Eren panted quietly as he unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his large, veiny shaft, a tiny pearl of fluid resting on the tip. He glanced down to see that Levi had gotten slightly flustered from hearing the quiet rustle of clothing, and for some reason, this riled him a little.

"Oy," he began in a stern voice, gripping Levi's shoulder as he held his erection dangerously close to his open mouth. "What do you think you're trembling and whining for?"

"I'm... not trembling," the older man said, softly but defiantly. "I'm not whining either."

It was at that moment, Levi knew: he fucked up.

* * *

When Eren was dominant, titans had nothing on him when it came to striking fear in others.

He could be so terrifying.

He lowered himself infront of the older man until Levi could feel his breath grazing over his face. Eren smelled strongly of mint, tea and warmth, a sharp contrast against the fear he was managing to strike in Levi at this present moment.

"What did you just say?" He reached forward and grabbed the tip of the man's boner, squeezing it firmly until Levi let out a loud yelp. "Did you just talk back to me?"

"N-no, I didn't!"

 _Talk about digging yourself into a hole_ , Eren thought, and reached down to firmly squeeze his left nipple until he let out a choked cry. "I'm sorry," Levi said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you say now, I swear..."

"Hmph." He stopped squeezing. "All this trouble you're giving me and I just wanted you to suck my dick."

"I'm sorry, Eren. I'll try my best to-" He was suddenly cut off, interrupted when Eren shoved his mighty length into his mouth, all the way to the back of his tongue. Levi choked out in surprise, coughing violently as he tried his best not to succumb to his gag reflex and failed miserably.

Eren showed no mercy. He was gripping Levi's shoulders tightly, and everytime he coughed, he gave him a sharp swat on his backside. "Oh, come on," he muttered as the man shook beneath him. "You've done this so many times before. Get a grip already."

Deciding that he wasn't going to get what he wanted by using sheer force, Eren drew his hips back and let his heavy cock slide over his tongue and out of his mouth as Levi made quiet hacking noises.

"Eren, I'm so sorry," he said pleadingly, his wrists aching from the tough rope that bound them together. "It was just... so sudden."

"Oh, I know that much," Eren replied proudly, leaning forwards to brush his moist tip against Levi's sensitive lips. "But you know the conditions, Levi. _You don't ever question me or talk back to me when I'm in charge._ And if you do, it's my duty to enforce the consequences and be rough with you."

Levi nodded gently.

"So are you going to behave now? Or will I have to make you choke again?"

"I'll behave," Levi said confidently.

"Good." Eren smiled to himself, still holding Levi by the shoulders. "Now... _open wide._ "

* * *

Eren lolled his head back, his green eyes filled with a certain kind of joy.

Now that Levi was finally realising his place, he could just relax and wrap himself in the hot bliss that filled every cell of his body. He was gently, carefully fucking Levi's mouth, just enough for him to be sure that he'd be able to get off without making him gag again.

Levi moaned quietly around his length as he relentlessly licked, sucked, spat and flicked his tongue against it. Eren's hands had moved to the top of his head and were now tugging on ebony locks, his grip strengthening slightly with every small thrust. Levi almost wished he could see the magnificent result of his effort in front of him.

"Ah, _fucking hell_ ," Eren slurred, his mouth parted as he thrust his hips once more. "It's so warm, and- _ohh!_ " he suddenly wailed when Levi sucked his cheeks in to make himself tighter. "Oh, fuck, that's _perfect!_ Christ, Levi..."

Levi almost gave a tiny laugh, especially when he pressed his tongue into the slit of Eren's cock and felt him shudder with pleasure. "Yes, do that again," he demanded, and groaned loudly when he started flicking his tongue right against his tip. "Ohh, my god!"

After another minute of continuous ecstasy, Eren suddenly pulled his length from Levi's mouth and commanded him to turn around on all fours. He proceeded to rapidly stroke along his cock as he pressed against the other man's left ass cheek, revealing the small rosy mouth beneath it that definitely deserved to be touched.

"Hold still," Eren grunted, lining his cock with his entrance.

Levi had some vague idea of what he was about to do, and wasn't sure whether to be fearful or not.

He heard the young man sigh deeply as he thrusted his slick length deep into him, instantly bottoming out. Levi couldn't suppress a loud whimper. He hadn't bottomed in a significant while, and as a result, it burned and stung quite terribly.

"E-Eren," he said hoarsely, his insides tightening around his manhood.

"Shut up! Just, just let me..." He inhaled sharply, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't originally planned on being so loud, but when he felt himself spilling his essence so deep inside Levi, his body and mind lost all inhibitions and he began to shake uncontrollably, practically screaming and tugging on Levi's hair so hard that the captain was hissing in pain.

Despite the burning inside of him, it was heavenly. Levi felt so full as he was filled with his lover's seed, so _satisfied_ to feel it trailing down deep inside him, hot and thick. He hadn't expected him to suddenly penetrate him and expel his load like this - usually he just made him swallow, which, admittedly, was considerably less enjoyable than being filled like this.

"Oh..." Eren huffed, dragging his cock out of his stretched out hole. He was always oversensitive after releasing to the point where lightly wrapping his hand around his arousal was enough to make him wince.

"Eren," Levi began, sitting down and allowing thin trails of semen to leak from him. "Eren, did I do well?"

He hesited for a moment, deliberately teasing him. "You did just fine," he replied, removing the blindfold and admiring Levi's grey eyes, which looked less narrow and less cynical than usual. The captain let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I was almost afraid you'd spank me again like you used to."

Eren felt the urge to laugh. "Well, _you_ were the one who gave _me_ a good spanking that time you made me keep a vibrator inside me all goddamn day."

"Ah, but you deserved it. I may be tied up right now, but I'm still in a higher position of authority than you, Yeager."

Eren smirked. "Being one of the higher ups doesn't apply to sex."

Levi smirked back. "Goddamn brat."


	23. This is a Bad Idea, but Fuck it, let's do it Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the urge suddenly arises, there isn't usually much they can do to satisfy it when they're out and about, but being in a lush forest kind of changes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k views, huh. That's pretty insane. Thanks for reading.

It was going to be extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Tree bark, wet mud and grass didn't fare too well as makeshift surfaces to be shoved against, but they'd just have to do for now.

Eren was panicking, wide-eyed, the words "this is a bad idea" repeating themselves over and over again in his head. He was limp and slightly dazed, allowing himself to be tugged along through the gaps in the trees, Levi's strong arms pulling him deeper into the woods until he was almost certain that they were well shrouded by the foliage.

"The risk is too high," Eren said, his voice becoming raspy and breathless when Levi pinned him firmly to a large tree, forcing him to face it. The captain tugged off the soldier's trousers and underwear, his fingers skilful and quick, stripping his lover of his garments before he even had time to voice his concerns.

"Keep your voice down and there won't be a problem," Levi said quietly, unbuttoning his trousers and revealing his large, throbbing boner. "Now, look... this won't take long if you cooperate."

"Someone could come around the corner at any moment!" Eren hissed, ramming his forehead against the tree when Levi began to gently grind his exposed shaft against his crack, pinning his arms higher up over his head.

"This was originally your idea," Levi reminded him, doing everything he could to get his lover as turned on as possible to the point where he knew he'd start begging and whining. "Now do you want this or not?"

"Of course I goddamn want it." A moan slipped from his mouth when he felt Levi's swollen tip brushing lightly against the rim of his tight hole.

"Then shut up and let me fuck you into submission, you little runt."

Eren let out a sigh of arousal when he felt himself being pressed even more firmly against the rough wet bark, sharp pieces of it stinging and grazing against his skin as the man slowly began to thrust his cock between his thighs, his length hot and slightly moist as it pushed between soft layers of flesh. Eren couldn't see it from where he was positioned facing the tree, but Levi was grinning like a madman, fully aware of the fact that he'd been lying when he'd told Eren that this wouldn't take long. He wanted to draw this out for ages, raise the threat as high as possible, let themselves be seen fucking eachother in the woods like goddamn animals and humiliated terribly. That was what Levi really wanted. He thought it'd be hot.

* * *

Eren was becoming slightly agitated after ten whole minutes of teasing, denial, deprivation and outright fucking cruelty. It was beginning to dawn on him that maybe, just maybe, Levi had only appeared so willing to go along with this terrible idea because "accidental" exhibitionism turned him on, even though there was no way in hell this would be accidental if anyone did actually catch them in the act.

"So are you gonna put it in me or what?" His voice sounded flat and dissatisfied.

"I will, I'm just trying to get myself nice and wet so you don't cry out in pain when I shove it into you," Levi lied. In actuality, he was slicked up well enough already, and it wasn't as if Eren was unused to his many brutal attempts at going in completely dry. Doing that usually resulted in Eren lying face down on his bed complaining as Levi just sat there telling him to suck it up and deal with the pain.

Eren began to grumble impatiently. "Just put your goddamn penis inside my ass and bang me against this tree before somebody comes along and sees us!"

Levi tutted at him, then sighed. "Fine," he muttered, removing one hand from Eren's wrist and using it to spread his cheek to the side, revealing his tight, puckered hole. He softly prodded and brushed the tip of his cock against his rim before adding, "There's something I should probably tell you, but it can wait until after we've finished."

This was the worst possible thing Eren could have heard from him at this point. "Wait, what? No, tell me now, I need- _oh!_ " And just like that, he instantly forgot about whatever Levi had been about to tell him, because when his huge, thick cock was buried so deeply inside him, nothing else actually mattered.

A slight smile began to appear on the captain's face as he pounded into Eren from behind, going relatively slow for a couple of minutes before suddenly picking up the pace and ramming into him three times as fast, which forced a strangled yelp from Eren's throat. "Hush," Levi urged, struggling to suppress his own cries and moans each time he penetrated that lovely, tight heat. "I did tell you to keep your - ah, _ahhh_ \- voice down." The words were hisses of breath, formed from the sounds of desire and accompanied with occasional whines that managed to escape from the older man's throat.

" _Oh,_ oh, oh fuck!" Eren squealed, the coarse bark scratching painfully against his lower abdomen and thighs almost to the point of drawing blood, but the pleasure emitted from his prostate every time it was effortlessly hit acted as a sort of painkiller. "I, I-I don't understand, how do you - _AH!_ How do you do it? How do you hit that - _nnngh_ \- that place inside me s-so many times, dead on, h-how do you make me feel so amazing?" He was sobbing by the time he'd finished talking.

"Come on, not so loud," Levi said soothingly, the rocking of his hips not ceasing for a second. It was relatively quiet other than the distant galloping of horses and shouts of their fellow comrades, not to mention the hungry moans and slick, wet sounds of the older man's cock thrusting into blissful tightness.

Considering Levi's expertise, it didn't take long until Eren was scratching violently at the tree before him and howling uncontrollably as his entire body trembled, his legs turning to jelly and threatening to give out beneath him each time another wave of pleasure ripped through him. All concerns about being seen were long gone by the time he was nearing orgasm, the fire inside him growing larger and hotter with every one of Levi's thrusts until it finally exploded and reached the peak of its blazing heat. His vision became blurred and all of a sudden he couldn't hear, couldn't think, couldn't process anything other than the incredible bliss that filled every fibre of his being.

* * *

The problem with this was that he didn't realise how loud he was being, and the problem with him being loud was that neither of them heard the footsteps and distant voices until they were relatively close by.

Levi began to change his mind about the supposed thrill of almost getting caught. The gratification wasn't worth the consequences.

"Eren, Eren," Levi began to urge him, looking around and abruptly pulling out of him as the ecstasy started to fade. "I'm sorry to interrupt you because I can see how much you were enjoying that, but we've gotta stop. Put your clothes back on now."

"Uh?" Eren responded, not quite there. "What?"

"Put your clothes back on! I was going to tell you earlier that your two best friends were coming to this part of the forest in half an hour but I kept quiet so you wouldn't be worried, now _hurry up!_ "

"Oh, right, shit," Eren babbled quickly, lifting his leg up to tug on his trousers. He turned around to peer at the tree he'd just been fucked against and noticed that, somewhere towards the bottom, it was thickly plastered in semen. "Oh shit, shit, shit! **There's cum all over the tree**!"

"Nevermind that!" Levi hissed, at which point they clearly heard the pair of footsteps heading towards them and the sound of two voices chattering. "Oh... oh, Christ, Eren, quick, act normal! Stop panting and making those weird whining dog noises or they'll know what we just did."

"Right," Eren replied, regaining his posture.

They just stood there motionlessly, side by side, looking extremely unnatural and artificial in their pose. " _There_ you are!" a boy's voice said, relieved. "Me and Mikasa were looking everywhere for you." The two figures emerged from behind a large tree and wandered over to Eren, who had backed up a little in an attempt to conceal the mess he'd made all over the tree.

"What were you doing out here?" Armin asked, glancing towards Levi. "Um... is everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine," Levi responded. "I just had to teach Eren a little lesson, that's all... and I figured we'd need some space to do it."

Mikasa suddenly bared her teeth like a hostile wolf. "What did you do to Eren this time?" she thundered, heading towards him before Armin locked his arms in front of her and restrained her.

"It was nothing too bad, I can assure you," Eren replied, the sides of his mouth curled up to form a little smile. "It was... definitely tolerable." He was certain that she'd go even more berserk if she knew exactly what had just happened.

"Oh... right," Armin said. He seemed incredibly uneasy, as if he was concerned about what horrors might have just been inflicted on Eren. "We should be heading back now, you know." The young man reached out and gripped Eren's wrist, gently tugging him forwards. "Come on. It's gonna get dark out here before we know it."

They walked together in silence, traipsing through the woods, Eren trying his very hardest to walk straight. He felt as if he was still being filled up with his partner's thick manhood, and it was almost at the point where walking straight was actually quite painful.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin asked gently. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, what did he do to you?" Mikasa asked, her eyes wide. "That midget. I'll get him back for everything he's done."

"It's all good, I swear," Eren answered. "He didn't hurt me. Not really, anyway. And besides..." A grin starts to dawn on his face. "Even though he can be brutal, I don't know why or how but for some reason, I kind of like it when he makes me feel like I'm in trouble."


	24. Subtle Exposure

The young soldier stared absentmindedly out of the window, resting his tired face on his palm as he took in a few vague details from the meeting that went on around him.

"Are you listening, Yeager?" Erwin suddenly asked, the room falling quiet and all eyes turning to Eren.

"Oh, yes, sir," the boy lied, sitting up straight.

Erwin raised those terrible bushy eyebrows of his. "Well then, if you were listening, you would have heard what Armin had just suggested. Care to repeat it?"

_Oh, shit_ , Eren thought.

"Er..." He shuffled a little in his seat. "Something about this skin-hardening ability I'm supposed to have? And one of the walls."

Erwin sighed. " _Focus_ ," he told him before turning to Levi, who was sat next to Eren with his hands behind his head, legs crossed. "Keep an eye on him for me. I can't keep stopping just to check on him."

Levi nodded slightly, and Erwin returned to his recital of the plan. Much to Eren's surprise, Levi shifted his chair much closer towards him, until the space between them was closed completely and their waists were pressed together.

"Wait... what are you doing?" Eren asked quietly.

"The commander asked me to keep an eye on you."

Eren couldn't help but tense up a little as he prayed this wouldn't be a repeat of that time Levi started wanking him under the desk. The table this time was smaller and probably wouldn't quite be enough to mask their dirty behaviours.

Levi smiled and leaned towards his ear as he whispered, "What's the matter, babyboy? Feeling a bit agitated?"

"No, nothing!" Eren whimpered, trying his hardest not to look terrified.

"Good. Now, listen to what's going on or I'll personally punish you when this meeting's over."

Eren shuddered, rapidly getting turned on by his seductive words. Already he could feel his trousers tightening, a tent forming against his crotch which he discreetly tried to cover with his hand.

"Hey, get your hand away from there," Levi hissed, thanking the lord that they were atleast a small distance away from the others in the room. "Keep your hands on the table and away from your dick."

"But I-I can't let them see!" Eren insisted, aware of how visible his erection was. "I'm embarrassed!"

"That's just what you deserve for letting me get you all flustered like this. If you were contributing to the discussion, you wouldn't have _time_ to get aroused."

Eren made a sound of frustration, realising that, while he was right, asking him not to get aroused was nigh impossible.

When he saw that Levi was looking away, he glanced down and saw that he too had developed a visible hardness beneath his clothing. At this point he realised it'd be pretty damn troublesome if someone happened to notice that the two of them were sat too close for comfort, both sporting prominent hard-ons while Levi whispered very suspicious-sounding words in his ear.

"When we get back," Levi began, a slim hand carefully making its way between slightly parted thighs, "I'm gonna spread you open and fuck you in half."

"Levi, stop!" Eren begged almost silently, noticing a few pairs of eyes on them.

"What's going on with you boys today?" Hange asked, furrowing her brows.

"Eren's got a rash," Levi blatantly lied. "On his ass. And he can't sit still."

Connie snorted with laughter while Eren buried his face in his hands. He heard Hange snigger. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, grinning. "Try to hold out for now, okay?"

"No, it's not that-" Eren began, but Levi silenced him.

"Just do as you're told and control yourself," the raven haired man said in a low voice.

* * *

He hoped to god that nobody could hear his heavy breathing. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, his boner just wouldn't go away, and it certainly didn't help when Levi grazed his hand along the inside of his thigh from time to time.

"Ah... hah," Eren quietly panted, trying to find a way to get himself out of this state of arousal without touching himself outright.

And after just a couple of minutes of freedom from the teasing, Levi very discreetly slid a small piece of paper with writing on it in front of Eren, encouraging him to read it.

**I can't stop imagining how beautiful you'd look right now if you were stripped bare right before my eyes and fucking yourself on daddy's huge cock.**

Eren blushed furiously while Levi grinned. As it turned out, the soldier was almost as sensitive to filthy words as he was to being physically touched.

He tried his hardest to listen in on the meeting, but noticed Levi writing another note and felt an impending sense of certain disaster.

Where the hell was this heading?

He felt a little nudge as the paper was slid his way. Eren wasn't stupid and he knew not to read it. He knew better than that. He knew he had it in him to rise above it and focus on the plans to take back human territory.

And then he went and read it anyway, because he was too weak to resist.

**Imagine daddy shooting his hot cum deep up inside you and then praising you when he sees it slowly leak out of you, telling you what a good boy you are for taking his thick load.**

"Ohh," Eren moaned in response, pressing his thighs together in an attempt to generate some kind of friction between his legs. And for the second time that day, the room went quiet.

"Eren," Erwin said sternly.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Eren replied with a dreamy look on his face, still blushing. "I just had cramp in my leg, but I'm all good now." Levi was almost smiling at the hurried, desperate tone of his lover's voice.

"Try not to keep disturbing us," the commander said. "And please, pay attention. You're at the very centre of this plan."

He let out a big sigh as soon as the attention was diverted from him, turning his head slightly to glare at Levi. Sure, the fact that he could get him turned on so easily in a situation like this was problematic, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

Of _course_ he was enjoying it.

He just wasn't keen on the idea of making it known to everyone else, although concealing it was getting more and more difficult with his painfully obvious erection and the growing damp spot beneath his clothes.

And then, another note.

_Oh, christ, do I even bother reading it? Will he punish me even more if I don't?_

He swallowed hard and took in the words.

**Imagine if daddy could make his dick as hard as you can make your skin while in titan form. And imagine how that would feel being rammed into you nonstop.**

"Oh, holy..." Eren was about to curse until he realised he was speaking much louder than he'd intended to.

"Hey, not so loud," Levi urged, massaging the inside of the young man's thigh seductively as he leaned in so close to his ear that Eren could feel his warm breath tingling his cheek. "Come on, baby, pay full attention and I'll reward you afterwards."

"I can't," Eren whined almost silently.

"Why can't you?" The hand grew closer to his crotch, two fingers unbearably close to stroking along his erected length through his clothes. "Is it because I'm touching you like this under the table? Is it because daddy's making you imagine the wonderful things he wants to do to you?"

"Mmmh," Eren groaned, thrusting his hips outwards ever so slightly in the hopes that Levi's fingers would brush against his arousal. He glanced up and saw Mikasa and Armin staring at him in confusion, looking extremely concerned. "Fuck, Levi... we need to stop..."

"Why do we need to stop, babyboy? You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

Before Eren could answer, Levi shifted his hand a little and began to furiously rub him beneath his clothing, his hand brushing firmly against his tip and forcing him to writhe in his chair. "Fuck, fuck!" Eren hissed quietly, closing his eyes. "God, Levi, that's just the right amount of pressure, you need to stop before I-"

" _Eren!_ " a voice thundered.

The rubbing didn't stop for a second.

"Y-yeah?" Eren asked weakly, quivering as he was violently stimulated beneath the desk.

"I'm still not exactly sure what's going on with you today," Erwin began, in his smooth, patient voice, "but whatever the matter is, it's distracting everyone around you."

" _Oh, god_ , I'm sorry!" Eren squealed, his voice sounding objectively sexual.

"Are you not feeling well?" someone asked.

"Do you really have a rash on your ass?" someone else giggled.

"I'm fine!" Eren yelled, rapidly bucking his hips against the captain's hand. "I just, _ah_ , ohh my god, I..." The sentence ended in a series of breathy moans and whimpers.

"What the hell, Yeager?" Jean uttered, everyone watching in disbelief as he wailed in pleasure in front of them, basking in the delicious climax.

* * *

These episodes were bordering on torment, and were only getting worse.

He was certain by now that captain Levi had some kind of kink related to public embarrassment, as long as the embarrassment wasn't inflicted upon himself. Whether it was secret dirty talk just out of earshot or pleasuring his lover beneath a desk where anyone could see them at any time, it turned him on.

Eren had spent the rest of the evening lying face down on his pillow and hammering his fists against the mattress in an attempt to relieve the tension inside him. _God_ , he _desperately_ wanted to get himself off right now - but he couldn't, because the moment he tried to, brutal reminders of the humiliation came flooding back and haunting him in a way that turned him on even more. Maybe _he_ was the one who had the weird public humiliation kink.

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in," Eren burbled.

The man slowly entered and sat down beside him on the bed, smirking even though he knew Eren couldn't see him.

"How you doing?" Levi asked.

There was no reply at first. Eren slowly sat up, his brown fringe tangled messily until he ran his slim fingers through it, staring at Levi with a cynical look in his green eyes.

"Something needs to be done about this weird kink you've got," he declared, while Levi just stared at him, puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Me and my friends are planning on holding an intervention," Eren explained.

"What for?"

"To stop everyone from thinking I'm some kind of filthy whore who masturbates around other people."


	25. The Shining Silver Butt Plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous. I'm pretty much open to any requests/prompts that don't involve rape or abuse, so drop me a comment if there's something you want me to write.

Levi grunted with satisfaction as he watched himself slowly disappear into Eren's tight body.

"Oh..." Eren breathed, raising his head as he felt the man penetrate him from behind. He was laying on his stomach, propped up slightly by his elbows, his backside raised in invitation.

Levi began to thrust, gradually picking up the pace until Eren was pressing himself backwards against his groin in time to his thrusts. The young man quivered every time their skin met, the curve of his ass fitting perfectly against the front of the man's hips.

"Squeeze yourself around me," Levi commanded, suddenly starting to pant and thrust into him faster when Eren tensed his insides around his arousal. "Yes, Eren, just like that, _yes_ , nice and tight so daddy can fill you up."

Eren allowed himself to be pounded into the mattress, his mouth hanging open just a little to allow the incessant cries and whines of satisfaction to escape, his entrance greedily sucking in the huge organ that forced it apart. He loved to be passive, submissive, welcoming of every single thrust, obedient of every order that was placed upon him.

And, of course, hungry for the hot, thick milk that filled him so beautifully, that sent tingles throughout his entire vessel as it leaked down into his innards.

He heard Levi sighing and groaning deeply as he came hard inside him, each warm spurt forcing a moan from the young soldier. "Good boy," Levi purred, lovingly fondling Eren's soft chocolate hair as he continued to thrust into him, his cock pulsing and throbbing as he spilled his seed. "Good boy, you're gonna do so well for daddy, I just know it."

* * *

What was probably his fourth orgasm hit him hard, leaving Eren sobbing uncontrollably. He tightened around the man's solid organ as it injected him with his load.

Eren screamed, a half-pained, half-ecstatic expression on his handsome face as he arched his back, the pleasure ripping through him violently.

"You're filling up so well," Levi commented in his low, husky voice, the dark patch of coarse hair above his arousal gently tickling Eren's sensitive hole each time he pounded into him.

He heard a grunt from Eren when he slid himself out of his hole and pried a finger around inside him, watching with admiration as a string of semen attached itself to his fingertip. When he noticed that Eren had slumped himself against the mattress, he gave his backside a gentle swat to motivate him.

"Come on, baby. Just a little more, until you're all full up with daddy's cum."

"So _warm_ ," Eren sighed happily.

"It'll feel even warmer if you let me back inside so I can fill you again. Now, open up for daddy."

Eren relaxed himself, silently letting Levi bottom out on the first thrust.

His cock felt so hard and hot inside him, especially when he released his seed for the fifth time, then the sixth time, then the seventh time, then the eighth, and so on... until the man finally pulled out of him, breathless and flushed, his black parted fringe moist with sweat.

"Holy shit," Levi panted, still looming over Eren, his quickly softening length dragging along the young soldier's ass and causing him to shiver. It left a thin trail of semen on his skin which Levi began to admire, enjoying the way he always made Eren feel like such a whore.

Eren started rubbing his sore and used hole when Levi eventually got up. "Christ, Levi. How many times was that?"

"I stopped counting," Levi told him.

"So did I," Eren replied with a groan, his insides aching from the rough friction they'd just been subjected to. He slowly turned over onto his back, rubbing his stomach, which, to his surprise, had formed a slight bulge.

"God, this can't be normal," he said anxiously.

"It's perfectly normal," Levi insisted, opening the drawer beside him and taking out a shining object that he kept hidden within his hands.

"Look, I'm not dumb," Eren told him, drawing his legs up in consent. "I know what you're holding. Just get on with it, alright? I need to get some sleep."

Levi glared at him, his grey eyes narrowing in a way that wasn't short of terrifying. "You don't speak to me like that," he said coldly, kneeling in front of Eren as he spread his legs out further. "You don't ever tell me what to do."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Eren apologized.

"Hmph," Levi sneered, jamming the silver butt plug into him without warning and causing the young man to yelp.

"T-that _hurt!_ "

Levi scoffed as he twisted the object into him, sealing his load inside him. "I've just spent ages fucking you like no tomorrow and you're whining about a butt plug?"

Eren gritted his teeth.

"Anyway, don't take that out, okay?" Levi asked. "I want you nice and full so daddy can have some real fun with you tomorrow." He leant forwards to hug him gently, pressing a loving kiss to Eren's gorgeous, soft lips. "I love you," he whispered, the gentleness he displayed towards his lover a stark contrast to the cold, perhaps rude demeanor he displayed in the presence of others.

"Listen," Levi continued, resting his chin on Eren's lean, strong forearm. "You can tell me if you're not okay with this, you know."

"Oh, I am," Eren reassured him, grinning. "It just feels a little different, that's all. Don't worry."

"Ah, good. You just seemed a little quiet," Levi told him, slowly getting up. "Anyway, goodnight, my love. Get plenty of sleep." The corner of his mouth curved into a devious smirk. "You'll need it if you want to get through tomorrow."

* * *

He woke up to prying, groping hands under the sheets.

"Mmh," he groaned, stretching his arms above his head. The captain ignored him.

Eren yawned silently and said, "Couldn't you have waited until I was awake?"

He brushed off the covers to see Levi gently pulling out the plug and replacing it with a different one.

"What the fuck are you _doing_?" Eren asked, puzzled.

"You'll see," Levi told him, pressing it into him until it was secured in place.

Eren looked at him exasperatedly. "This is another one of your public humiliation stunts, isn't it?"

There was no reply.

Eren watched through hooded eyes as Levi left the room, closing the door abruptly behind him and not saying a word to the soldier who really, really didn't want to get out of bed.

He was expecting this to be a repeat of that time he'd had to keep a vibrator lodged inside him all day whilst he tried his best not to make a fool of himself in front of all the others.

It took a lot of motivation, but he finally got up and tiredly pulled on his clothes, grumbling a little when he pressed against the bulge on his abdomen. It wasn't very large, but it was certainly noticeable, and he couldn't decide whether or not it was worth bothering to try and hide it.

_Ah, fuck it._

He headed towards the food hall and spotted his friends sitting at a table, talking amongst themselves and eating something that actually looked vaguely appealing. "Good morning," Mikasa greeted him as he sat down with a quiet groan, feeling the plug shift a little. He stared at the food in front of him, wondering whether it was worth eating if he didn't want to make the protrusion on his abdomen any worse.

"Say, Eren," a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "Not to be rude, but I think you ought to go halves on that food if you don't want to gain any more weight."

Eren and Mikasa glanced up to see Jean smugly staring over at him, chin resting on his palms. "Watch your mouth," Mikasa responded angrily. "He's absolutely fine. Leave him."

_I wish she'd let me stick up for myself_ , Eren thought indignantly.

"Honestly, you look fine," Armin told him, puzzled. But then again, he hadn't yet spotted the bulge since Eren was hiding it under the table.

"Didn't you guys see it?" Jean continued. "His stomach is sticking out from under his top. He's getting fat. Eren, don't eat any more of that."

"Shut _up!_ " Mikasa snapped.

"Hey, I noticed it too!" another voice called. They turned to see Connie grinning from ear to ear. "Kinda embarrassing for a _soldier_ to be getting fat, don't you think?"

"It's not what you think," Eren quietly fumed.

"Then what is it? What else could it be?" Connie asked.

"I-it's nothing," Eren insisted. No, it wasn't weight gain or anything of the sort. It was, in fact, something _much_ more embarrassing.

"Fuck this, I'm not hungry," Eren said abruptly, slamming his utensils down so loudly that everyone jumped. He got up off of the wooden bench, smacking his foot against it in the process and yelping in pain while Jean and Connie snickered in the background.

There was an awkward pause.

"Um," Armin began, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I hate to talk behind Eren's back like this, but he really does look a little bigger around the stomach."

Mikasa bit her lip, admitting to herself that he was right.

"Also..." Armin couldn't face anyone as he spoke. "I know this is probably completely unrelated, but I heard really loud sobbing and shouting coming from Eren's room last night."

* * *

Levi silently chuckled to himself as he gazed at the small device in his hands.

When he was certain that his lover's attention was completely diverted from him, he pressed the small button and glanced up... to see Eren faltering slightly, obviously unsuspecting of the sudden pleasure that ripped through him.

It took every ounce of willpower that Levi had not to burst out laughing.

As he watched Eren squeezing his thighs together and groaning, he pressed the button again, staring at the young man who was suddenly overcome with relief, like a cooling wave of water that put out the fire inside him.

Thank god he hadn't told Eren that it wasn't just some ordinary anal plug.

The raven haired man smirked, his back leant against a brick wall with his arms folded, watching Eren facepalm in confusion as his best friend Armin wandered over and asked him what was wrong.

"Arlert," Levi called, dissatisfied with the idea of anyone coming to his aid. "Leave Yeager to sort himself out."

The small blonde looked up and nodded, reluctantly stepping away from Eren and looking extremely sympathetic when he saw him squirming and whimpering again. Levi knew for a fact that it felt good. He knew because he was familiar with that beautiful gleam Eren always had in his bright green eyes whenever he was pleasured.

" _Oh_ , fuck!" he heard Eren moan, almost losing his balance as soon as he pressed the button again and the plug inside the young soldier began to vibrate against all his most tender spots. Levi exhaled with satisfaction while he watched without mercy, admiring the little bulge on the young man's stomach that served as the aftermath of the previous night.

He indulged himself in another loud sob from Eren's mouth before pressing the button again and freeing him from the heavenly hell... only to plunge him straight back into it soon after.

He'd have to hide the remote control if he didn't want Eren to discover the secret behind his little torture device.

* * *

There was a small _pop_.

And then a loud, deep sigh of arousal from the older man as he watched his essence spilling out of his lover's stretched hole.

"Oh, you're _such_ a good boy," Levi cooed, rubbing gentle circles into Eren's smooth ass in an erotic display of affection. "Kept yourself plugged up all day long so daddy could watch it all spill out at night."

"Mmm," Eren responded, pressing his face against the pillow as he raised his behind a little higher and shuddered slightly as the fluid trickled down between his thighs in separate thin streaks. Levi extended his hand and began to carefully massage the rim of his entrance, encouraging him to expel the rest of the precious liquid he'd kept safely inside him.

"So that's why you swapped out the silver one, huh? You didn't tell me this one was a vibrating one," Eren mumbled, his voice muffled from biting the pillow as he felt his body releasing the trapped semen.

"That was the whole point," Levi replied, admiring the man's curvaceous backside, spread wide open just for him.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Eren told him, stretching his arms out in front of him and arching his back, the way a cat does.

Levi smiled, raising his head a little to get a good look at the beauty before him. He slowly began to unbutton his trousers, slipping off his garments to free his huge erection. He heard Eren give a quiet sound of anticipation when he felt the wet tip brushing itself against the slick insides of his thighs, the intimate parts of their bodies drenched in semen.

"No stretching?" Eren asked in a small voice.

"Nope. That plug was enough."

Doubt began to rise in Eren's chest.

"Now, keep still for daddy," Levi whispered seductively, watching his thick cock sliding into the young man's body, slowly forcing him open and eliciting a wail from his mouth. Sure, he was slicked up pretty well _but_ , holy _shit_ , was it tight.

"That's it, Eren," Levi gently told him as his cock stretched out the boy's tight passage. "That's _beautiful_. Nice and tight so daddy can fit all snug inside."

The loud cries that Eren had been suppressing finally escaped when he felt the man's organ nudge his prostate. "Ah... hah- _ahhhh!_ " he wailed, his voice becoming slightly hoarse and higher in pitch as it trailed into a small scream. Every thrust sent burns of pain throughout him, although they weren't quite hot enough to mask the sparks of pleasure that shot through him each time he was drilled into and stretched apart.

"Oh, my," Levi spoke, not ceasing his slow albeit brutal pace. "I would have thought you'd be loose after keeping that damn thing inside you all day."

"N-not really," Eren stammered, arching his back higher when the captain unexpectedly bottomed out and his hips pressed against the heat of his spread crack.

"Indeed," Levi mused between quiet moans as his lover contracted and pulsated around him, plunging the captain straight into sweet ecstasy.

He began to pound into him faster and harder until Eren was sobbing relentlessly like the night before, traces of tears forming in his glassy green eyes, the room filled with nothing but cries of pleasure and the gentle _squelch_ of every gorgeous thrust. Levi slammed into his prostate an endless number of times until Eren came hard before him, shooting his essence onto the mattress that creaked with each powerful thrust.

"Levi... _Levi_ ," he panted, the man behind him gripping his stomach and bending forwards over the arch of his back, holding him down firmly as he continued to fuck him. Levi could sense a faint bulge in his abdomen each time he entered him, the outline of his thick cock showing through the young man's soft skin.

And when he finally came deep inside him, he felt the outline twitching just a little as his whole body shuddered, filling Eren yet again with the essence he'd been keeping safe inside him for the past twenty-four hours.

As the two of them panted heavily and wiped rapidly cooling sweat from their brows, Levi peered over to the small table to the right of him and something shiny caught his eye, filling him with ideas.

It was the silver bejewelled butt plug.


	26. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows he needs to be gentle. Being gentle, however, requires all the self-restraint he can muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd write a one-shot about Eren's first time bottoming since I've already written one for Levi in the past. Basically, he thinks he's going to hate it but it's soon revealed that he much prefers being on the receiving end.

The sound of chairs scraping along the wooden floor filled the room and Levi visibly cringed at the noise. The short man and his lover watched in silence as the other comrades left the room, not saying a word or making eye contact until everybody was gone.

"Finally," Eren sighed.

Levi got up and sat down on the chair beside Eren.

"We need to talk," he began firmly.

_Oh, shit._

"What about?" Eren asked nervously.

Levi looked uncomfortable for a few seconds and then asked, "Why do you always make me bottom?"

"Ah... oh," Eren responded, an extremely awkward air about his body language. "Yeah, about that. Thing is, I..."

Levi frowned at him. "Spit it out," he said impatiently.

Eren groaned. "Look, I'm terrified of your size, okay? Why is it a problem? You seem to enjoy being on the receiving end."

"It's not that I don't enjoy it. I just want to try topping, for once."

Eren covered his face with his hands. "Y-you'll tear me in two with that thing."

"I know. Sounds great," Levi insisted. He casually slapped Eren's backside and the chocolate haired young man glared at him, his face flushed. "Come on, Eren. Just the once and we'll see how you get on."

" _No_ ," Eren argued.

"I'll be gentle, alright?"

Eren slowly leaned forwards until his face was pressed to the table, hiding his blush from the cynical grey eyes that roused something cowardly within him.

"Oh, alright," Eren sighed, giving in. "Don't get too pissed off if it doesn't work out."

A light smirk gradually began to dawn on Levi's handsome face as Eren lifted his head up again, anxious green eyes staring back at him as if he was some kind of monster.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Levi muttered, his voice low and breathy.

* * *

Eren was slightly petrified. They'd thought about this before, but he'd always chickened out at the last moment, started whining and yelling when Levi as much as rested the tip against his unused entrance.

"I'd forgotten just how big you are," the young man spoke into the pillow.

Levi didn't respond, simply continued to graze the shaft of his slicked up length along his lover's hole, sending little sparks all the way up his spine. The flesh between his cheeks was very warm, very soft and very wet when the cool, fruity liquid made contact with it, his skin becoming soaked in the sweet-scented lubricant that slowly trickled down inside him and forced him to gasp quietly at the coldness.

" _Cold_ ," Eren grumbled.

"What, you'd rather I go in dry?"

"N-no!" Eren hurriedly replied.

"Then quit your whining."

Eren bit the pillow as he felt Levi brushing himself more firmly against the surface of his delicate hole. The slight friction warmed him a little, the shock from the coolness turning to comfort as the lubricant began to warm up inside his body and against his skin.

He let out a sigh of relaxation. He couldn't deny how freaking _good_ this felt.

"Let me open you up a little," the older man said, drawing back his hips and covering his fingers in the lubricant. He glanced up to see Eren giving a small nod of consent, face still pressed against the cotton.

Levi rubbed and massaged him, pressing inwards _ever so slightly_ , just breaching the ring of muscle enough to stroke the tip of his index finger against the flesh inside.

"How's that?" Levi asked, not taking his eyes off his work. Eren writhed a little beneath him, responding to the unfamiliar sensation of being poked and prodded inside.

"Mmm... it's okay," he replied, raising his head so his voice wasn't muffled by the pillow.

Levi spread his cheeks further and watched whilst he slowly plunged the wet finger into Eren. He felt him tense around the invading digit and a whimper escaped from his mouth, which Levi responded to by lovingly caressing the young man's hips and back, trying to ease the pain.

"It's just one," the captain reminded him. "Don't be so tense."

There was no reply, but he felt the passage gradually loosen around him, encouraging him to plunge further. He kept going until he'd thrusted as far as his hand would allow, the lubricant quietly squelching between the surface of his finger and the muscles of his rectum.

"Ah," Eren exhaled. "That's... kinda good, actually."

"I'm going to add another," Levi told him. "I'm going to finger you with both, harder and faster until you get used to it. And then I'm going to fuck you."

They weren't questions. They were firmly spoken statements, abrupt in tone and definitive in content. They were closer to commands.

_This_ was what Levi had been wanting. He'd been wanting to dominate Eren for so, so long.

* * *

Eren gritted his teeth, but it did nothing to mask the sound that erupted from his throat. The two wet fingers were almost fully sheathed in him, carefully forming a scissor shape and prying his walls apart. His hole was pink and slightly puffy, its appearance altered from use. It stretched around the digits quite well as they thrusted deep again, then gradually slid out, his innards visible to the handsome man who peered down into the warm gaping hole infront of him.

Occasionally he curled his fingers and caught them against a slightly rougher and more pronounced patch of flesh, which left Eren wailing pleasurably and pulsating around his fingers.

"I think you'll be fine," Levi muttered, fingering him once more, the hardness beneath his clothes becoming more apparent when he saw the way his digits were greedily sucked inside of him.

"It hurts when you do that scissoring thing with your fingers," Eren told him, propping himself up. "When you split your fingers to stretch me out. It's painful."

"I know it is," Levi replied. "It'll hurt even more soon. Just don't get all tensed up, alright? That'll only make it worse."

The rustling sound of clothes brushing against skin caused Eren to stir a little. "You gonna put it in me now, huh," he said, although it wasn't really spoken in the tone of a question.

"Yup," Levi answered, slipping off his underwear and freeing his large cock, which was firm and slightly pink at the tip, a tiny bead of fluid escaping from the slit and rolling down his length in a thin streak. "If that's what you want."

"I do," Eren told him softly. "But promise me you'll go slow. You don't always realise how strong you are."

"I have good control," the captain assured him, dousing himself in lube whilst he snuck his middle and index fingers back into Eren's stretched hole.

Eren let out a shaky breath when he felt the hard tip being pressed to his rim. It took a little effort for Levi to breach the tight muscle, his body reluctant to welcome the huge organ that attempted to enter it.

"You need to relax," said Levi. "Or else this'll really hurt."

Eren kept quiet. Deep down inside he was excited. He was absolutely thrilled to discover what it'd be like to feel so _full_. To feel _owned_.

A short but loud yelp was given when Levi managed to break into him, his muscles squeezing around his cock and cleanly sheathing him inside his body, the sweet wetness guiding him inside. Eren began to pant and bite the pillow, doing anything he could to alleviate the sharp burning pain that spread throughout his lower half.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Eren groaned.

Levi stopped pushing into him, aware of the pain he was in.

"No, keep going," Eren told him, grabbing the pillow. "I need to get the pain over with."

Levi grunted at him and continued to press his hips forward, satisfaction spreading throughout him as he sank deeper into the tightness. Eren's insides felt like a little piece of heaven. Beneath his angry and whiny demeanor, he was soft and sweet and submissive, allowing himself to be thrusted into like this, allowing his body to be _used _so wantonly.__

____

" _AH!_ " Eren suddenly screamed when Levi's arousal pressed in further, the head hitting the gland behind his bladder. "I-it hurts!" he sobbed, pleasure and pain ripping through him in equal amounts.

____

"Relax," Levi hissed.

____

__

____

"It _hurts_ ," Eren spoke, a broken moan escaping from his mouth.

____

__

____

"Shhh," the captain hushed. He gently glided into him until he bottomed out.

____

__

____

"Ow..." Eren groaned. There were wet patches on the pillow where drool had escaped from his parted mouth. "Oww, nnngh-!" He started battering loudly against the mattress when Levi pulled out again.

____

__

____

" _Keep still, dammit!_ " Levi growled, threatening to thrust extra hard when Eren wouldn't cooperate.

____

__

____

"Y-you're hurting me," Eren said quietly, eyes pressed shut.

____

__

____

"Look, if you want me to stop then just fucking say so!"

____

__

____

"No, don't stop!" Eren wailed, feeling deprived and empty when the man slid out of him again. "I can cope, just try not to be rough!"

____

__

____

Levi scowled. "I'm doing my best, alright?" he replied, not quite able to get annoyed when he was so filled with pleasure. " _Oh,_ god, Eren..."

____

__

____

The pain was slowly beginning to fade with every thrust, becoming less and less apparent as the pleasure began to overshadow it, filling the two of them with the desire for _more_.

____

"There!" Eren screamed when his prostate was hit for the second time, his entire body quivering beautifully. "R-right there, _yes!_ "

____

__

____

"See?" the raven haired man asked, his voice closer to a whisper than anything else. "It's starting to feel good, isn't it, Eren?"

____

__

____

"Ahh..." Eren's breathing was quickened and shallow almost to the point of hyperventilation.

____

__

____

_You just lay there and let me fuck you like the little whore you are,_ Levi thought as he pressed against his prostate again, endless cries spilling from his lover's mouth.

____

__

____

__

__

____

_* * *_

____

_  
___

__

___ _

___The complaints of pain had stopped entirely. They had been replaced by sighs and groans of ecstasy, heightening in pitch and volume whenever Levi thrusted his cock against the sweet spot inside._ _ _

___"I'm close," Levi warned him, lolling his head back and moaning. Eren turned his head to watch, the man's slick ebony hair flicking away from his beautiful face to reveal a sweat dampened forehead, which showed the slight outline of a vein when he climaxed deep inside Eren._ _ _

___Levi sighed deeply when he felt himself spilling, his length pumping out globs of his thick hot seed and filling his lover to the brim. Eren followed soon after, one last accurate thrust sending him straight into heaven and forcing unrestrained cries and shouts from his pretty pink lips._ _ _

___"Oh..." Levi gasped, almost losing his balance and falling right on top of Eren, who laid beneath him and was still shuddering from his orgasm._ _ _

___"Oh my," Eren panted, speechless. "That... that was..."_ _ _

___"It was good," Levi said, finishing his sentence and finally falling atop him. Eren gave a small complaint when he did, the heavy weight of his muscular physique crushing him downwards. "That was real good."_ _ _

___"Y-yeah."_ _ _

___Levi wrapped his warm strong arms around Eren's shoulders and planted a wet kiss to his flushed cheeks. Eren flinched slightly, Levi's softening cock brushing lightly against his lower back as he began to caress and stroke along his smooth skin._ _ _

___He turned his head to Eren's ear and whispered, "Did you like that?"_ _ _

___"Mmm," Eren nodded, smiling. "It hurt, though."_ _ _

___"I know. But didn't it feel amazing after a little while?"_ _ _

___" _God_ , yes."_ _ _

Levi chuckled. "That's my babyboy." 

_____ _

__

_____ _

He turned Eren on to his front, grasping the sides of his head and kissing him passionately, their tongues lapping together and the soaking heat from their mouths mixing together.

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Ah," Eren moaned when their mouths finally parted. "Oh... Levi, you know, I'd do that again..."

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Hmm?" Levi asked, massaging Eren's scalp. "Would you?"

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Yeah... yeah, I would. Um... I think I prefer it to topping, actually."

_____ _

__

_____ _

"Well, that's good to hear," Levi began, "because I absolutely loved fucking you to the point of tears."

_____ _

__

_____ _

"You made me feel so wonderful," Eren whispered.

_____ _

__

_____ _

"I'll do it again," Levi told him. "And again. And again, and again... until you're so overstimulated that you beg and plead me to stop."

_____ _

__

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something went tits up with the formatting on this one. Not sure why. But if it's not readable on any devices, let me know and I'll re-post.


	27. Turning the Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested. Enjoy, peoples. This was amusing to write.

Levi was supposedly humanity's strongest, but that only accounted for physical strength.

And Eren loved to tease. It was satisfying, knowing he could get the captain so flustered that his gruff arrogance occasionally slipped away, revealing a delicate and tender soul who recoiled at the slightest touch.

Levi's willpower was just about to reach its breaking point. He'd held out for longer than Eren had been expecting, but he could tell that he was nearing his limit. This was evident because Levi never showed weakness in front of anyone that wasn't Eren, and here he was, trembling like a cornered deer.

Levi was thanking whatever lord there may have been that the desk had a long vertical wooden board beneath its middle so that the small soldier between his legs wasn't visible to anyone else. It wasn't even all that risky. He was (supposedly) alone with the commander, who was at his wits end and unable to understand why everything he said went in one ear and out the other. Simply telling him that Eren was sucking him off beneath the desk would have been easier than trying to come up with a more normal explanation but that was out of the question.

"First Eren, and now you?" Erwin asked. "Is there something bothering you that nobody else knows about?"

"Nothing of the sort," Levi replied, looking forcibly stoic to the point of it being artificial. He felt the boy's warm tongue lap gently against his tip and he visibly fidgeted.

"Then what is it? Some kind of illness?"

"No, no," Levi groaned, furrowing his brows and squeezing his thighs against the sides of Eren's head. Eren almost gave a little sound of amusement but managed to suppress it in time.

"Then pay attention, Levi. I've been through this _three times_."

"Yeah," Levi muttered, a jolt of pleasure soaring through him when he felt a pair of lips wrapping themselves around the sensitive head. They began to travel further down his cock and he squirmed when he felt himself hit the soft flesh at the back of Eren's throat.

Erwin glanced up and wiggled his terrible bushy brows in annoyance.

"Sorry," Levi spoke, nearly stuttering. He leaned forward to take a look at the plan.

Around a minute of silence passed until he suddenly jumped when he felt something hot and wet digging right into the slit of his cock. Erwin looked as if he wanted to leave the room.

"If _you_ , of all people, screw this next expedition up," the commander began, "the losses are going to be disastrous."

"I-I know!" Levi suddenly yelled, pounding a fist against the desk in frustration, which caused both Erwin and Eren to jump. Eren was squatted snugly beneath with his hand tightly clamped over his mouth to stop any giggles escaping but it was nigh impossible to remain completely silent.

"Levi," Erwin began, looking kind of upset. "What's gotten into you and Eren lately? Your behaviour's been virtually unpredictable."

Eren took this chance to drive Levi crazy and from where he was squatted over, took his length right into the back of his throat until Levi was overcome with pleasure, quivering violently each time Eren's hot, wet mouth slid over his shaft.

"I just haven't felt so great lately," Levi said abruptly, very nearly tripping on every word. "I think I've caught something from Eren. I'm sorry for how I've been behaving, sir."

Erwin looked even more baffled. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so sincerely before," he said. "Something's really not right with you."

"N-no, I don't think so either-"

Levi was suddenly cut off when Eren bobbed his head _just right_ , his tongue lapping at _just the right vein_ and plunging him into ecstasy. He hissed and bucked his hips, unintentionally slamming them against the table and making the other males in the room jump in astonishment.

Erwin literally just sat there and facepalmed.

"Levi, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to go."

* * *

The captain stood waiting outside the door with his arms folded for what seemed like hours, until he finally heard the chairs scraping in the room over and saw them wandering out into the night.

When he was certain that he and his secret lover were alone, he slipped inside the room again and dragged Eren out from under the table by his arm.

"You stupid fuck."

"What?" Eren asked. "What did I do? I only blew you under the desk."

" _Only?_ "

"Yeah... what about all those times you teased me?" Eren smirked. "And besides, I was well hidden."

"Yeah, _you_ were well hidden," Levi began, "but I'm pretty damn sure Erwin knew that something was going on."

"Why?"

"Because it was written all over my damn face, you pig!"

Eren scowled at him. "This is supposed to be the part where you thank me for bringing you pleasure, Levi."

The older man didn't speak. He reached forward and grabbed Eren by the collar, dragging him towards a set of leather seats and sitting down before releasing Eren onto the floor.

"You're gonna have to redeem yourself if you don't want your ass whooped tonight."

Eren whimpered. He watched with curiosity as the dark haired man undid his trousers and freed his large boner, which was slightly damp at the tip from their foolish games earlier on.

"You want me to... suck it again?"

"Yes." Levi gripped Eren's hair and pulled him down towards his crotch. "Come on, baby."

Eren remained expressionless for a moment, peering up at Levi with his mouth parted slightly, but then a determined grin dawned on his face. "Fine," he said, gazing at the man's huge length. It never ceased to surprise him, the utter _size_ of Levi - he was so mature and thick and long, a bed of coarse dark hair nestled neatly above his veiny length. Eren licked his lips, then leaned forward and shyly flicked his tongue against the tip.

Levi glared at him, growing impatient. That was all the encouragement Eren needed.

He went straight for it, just like earlier - plunged the whole thing into his mouth, all the way down to the base until he could feel the thick mushroom head tickling his gag reflex. Levi instantly let out a deep sigh of pleasure when Eren began to bob his head, working his mouth along him like an expert.

"Oh, my," Levi breathed, lightly pressing down on the back of the young soldier's head in encouragement, only to gently tug him back up again and then back down in a fast rhythm.

He looked down at Eren, whose wide, sparkling green eyes met with his in a look that seemed to be requesting praise and feedback.

"Such a good boy," Levi moaned, and he was almost certain he felt Eren give a small sound of gratitude. "Eren, you're always such a good boy for me. You're always so good for daddy."

Eren moaned around his length at his words, his pace increasing slightly. Hearing such wanton noises coming from the young man was almost enough to get Levi off the edge.

"Keep that up," he hissed. He tugged fiercely on Eren's hair, who gave a small whine of pain but went along with it obediently, not ceasing his work for a second. "Keep going, Eren, that's my good boy. Keep going so you can swallow daddy's cum."

Levi's breathy moans and pants grew louder and sharper as he neared climax. His length throbbed and pulsed in Eren's mouth, who took that as a sign that it was almost time for him to do what he did best.

"Good... good boy," Levi groaned, lolling his head back and squeezing his eyes shut when he felt his orgasm beginning to wash over him. He'd reached tipping point pretty damn fast, although that honestly didn't surprise him considering Eren's expertise.

He came hard in his mouth, releasing thick gobs of cum in individual spurts, each one sending little sparks of ecstasy throughout his being. He moaned quietly when he heard Eren begin to cough and gag a little, the cream filling up the cavity of his mouth until he tilted his head back and let it slide down his throat, gulping down every last drop.

When he'd swallowed, he proudly opened his mouth to show Levi. To show him what a good boy he was.

"Ahh," Levi sighed, tucking his quickly softening cock back into his trousers and doing them up. "That was so beautiful, Eren."

The younger got up in silence, eyebrows raised with a rather sceptical look on his face.

"I still don't understand why you're mad about what I did earlier."

"Because you don't know how to be discreet," Levi told him, feeling extremely calm and relaxed after what he'd just been treated to. He folded his arms and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back onto the chair. He patted the space next to him, which Eren soon took a seat on, jumping a little when Levi threw his arm around him.

"I was giving you a taste of your own medicine," Eren insisted. "Fuck, Levi... all those times you've teased me when you assumed nobody was watching. What'd you expect?"

"You're missing the point."

Levi suddenly leaned closer to his ear, his warm breath tickling Eren's cheek.

"It's daddy who makes the rules, you see."


	28. Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a touch of feels to the mix. This wasn't requested, but I just really wanted to write something hot with elements of cuteness.

The newlyweds gazed into the room in astonishment. It was larger than they'd been expecting, filled with the calming scent of freshly cut pine.

Levi casually looked across to Eren as the younger man wandered in and collapsed on the large bed, sighing. The captain couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how far they'd come since their days of mutual angst and Eren's fear of his lover's sheer strength. Now they were much like any other couple, although according to their acquaintances there was a slight electric air between them, an invisible underlying passion that set them apart from any other lovers.

Either that, or it was just obvious that Levi was constantly horny.

Levi locked the door and stared at Eren, who was sprawled out on the sweet smelling cotton as if he'd been waiting for this moment all day. To be honest, he probably had.

"I'm too tired right now," Levi told him, unbuttoning his shirt and then shuddering it off his body to reveal his bare pale chest. It was beautifully toned and sculpted, a work of art.

Eren looked up at him from beneath folded arms. "Whatever."

"I didn't say we couldn't do anything," Levi reminded him, which caused Eren to raise his eyebrows in question.

"I'm not gonna ask for something if it'll just make you complain."

"Complain? There's nothing for me to complain about. I already have everything I need." He finished stripping and began to reach for Eren's clothes, tugging on them in encouragement. "Come on, baby. Let me see your body."

Eren sighed and shot him a tired look. "Fine," he grunted, sitting up and pulling off his garments before carelessly tossing them onto the floor beside the bed.

He caught sight of the way the light glinted in Levi's dark eyes as they travelled along the length of his body, dilating slightly as they took in the sight of his hardness, drinking up his form.

"Don't _stare_ ," Eren said quietly. Even after all of these years they'd spent together, he still wasn't used to Levi's predatory eyes.

"I'll stare if I goddamn feel like it."

Something about his icy tone was so attractive and dominating, something Eren still couldn't resist every time he heard it. He couldn't resist it when he'd beaten him up in front of his friends and he couldn't resist it now, even now that they were _married_.

"Eren."

"What?" the younger asked, watching when Levi laid back beside him, wrapping an arm and a leg around Eren's body in a possessive manner.

"I want you to eat me out," Levi commanded, brushing his soft black hair against Eren's neck as if demanding a kiss on the top of his head.

Eren hooked an arm around the man and nuzzled his hair, noticing how it smelled of apple-scented shampoo and enjoying it.

He was a little surprised at Levi's request. It was usually _himself_ who got tongued down there, mostly because there was nothing Levi loved more than hearing Eren whine in pleasure because of _him_.

"You sure? I've only done it a couple times before."

"I don't care," Levi responded, leaning down to kiss the bare skin in front of him. "Just pleasure me. I need it. I'm too tired to fuck you."

There was a small pause. "I will," Eren said confidently. "I'll lick you until you cum so hard that it takes days for me to get it out of my hair."

An audible exhalation came from Levi, which Eren knew was the closest he could get to making him laugh.

"Fine, then, if you're not bothered by that. I'll fucking cum all over you, Eren. In your mouth, on your face, in your ass, everywhere. If that's what you find hot."

"You bet I find it hot."

Levi reached over slightly and casually slapped the inside of Eren's thigh before clasping a hand around his shaft. He began to work against him, thumb flickering against the tip until Eren was moaning relentlessly, only to have Levi remove his hand and deny him of a release.

The younger groaned in annoyance, then soon reached over to Levi's crotch when he wasn't expecting it, hoping to get some kind of petty revenge.

He started pumping along his length furiously, his actions so severe that the bed shook beneath them a little, Levi quivering and panting from the sudden stimulation. Eren furrowed his brows and glared fiercely at Levi, giving him the most hardcore handjob he'd ever given him.

"Fuck, stop," Levi panted, attempting to get away. "I'll cum in no time if you keep that up."

"I wasn't planning on letting you cum anyway."

"Oh, be quiet," Levi said, annoyed. "I want you to get your head down where it belongs and lick my boypussy until I paint you white all over."

Eren stared at him in mild surprise. "I've... never heard you call it that before," he said uneasily.

"Alright, then. Lick my _ass_ , would you? Be a good boy for daddy."

As soon as Eren heard this, there was no going back. He could physically feel himself growing aroused from Levi's demanding tone, the way he referred to himself as the dominant figure, and the way he stared him down so intensely.

Eren felt as if he was losing control of his own body, crawling over to the other end of the bed and gazing at Levi while he slowly pried the older man's legs apart, suddenly incredibly eager to please him.

Eren leaned in a little more, pressing his fingers against the sensitive skin around his partner's entrance, rubbing and caressing it until the captain was hissing and gritting his teeth from all of the teasing.

"Use your _mouth_."

"Not yet," Eren giggled, smirking. "It's funny when you start getting angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated," Levi told him, thrusting forwards a bit in the hopes of gaining some sort of friction. "I told you to lick me and that's what you'll do."

"Oh? Will I, now?" Eren laughed defiantly, knowing full well how far he was pushing his luck. "What will you do to me if I refuse, daddy?"

"Oh, things you can't imagine," Levi threatened, gripping Eren's hair and sharply pulling it, forcing his face nearer to his hole while he relished in the groan of pain that Eren gave. "Things you won't want to imagine. Now hurry up and get to work."

Eren sighed, and Levi felt the cool breath of air against him, which sent shivers down his spine. He hoisted himself a little further up to give his lover easier access to his backside, growing excited when the warm, wet muscle made contact with the rim.

A voiceless " _hah_ " escaped from his mouth.

He'd forgotten how good it felt to be licked by Eren.

* * *

No actual, proper moans came from either of the two husbands - just breathy, whispered words and sharp intakes of breath.

Eren was silent while he worked. Levi could feel him smiling against his hole, almost chuckling at Levi's attempts to restrain himself.

The tongue breached the ring of muscle and Levi squeezed his thighs around Eren's head, gripping the sheets tightly in the hopes of relieving some of the pressure inside of him. And the more he writhed, the faster Eren thrusted his tongue in and out of his hole, the wet muscle sliding easily into him and only just dabbing against his prostate.

" _Eren_ ," the man spoke firmly, raising his hands to fondly stroke along the younger's chin and the smoothness of his tanned cheeks. "Eren, you look so beautiful like this."

There was a small noise of thanks from his throat and Levi moaned at it, Eren's Adam's apple vibrating against the rim of his hole.

The pale hands found their way into smooth chocolate hair and were soon pushing the head forwards, asking for more. He silently pleaded for just a little more of everything: more depth, more wetness, more pressure, more warmth. And so Eren gave it to him, briefly removing his tongue from Levi to coat it thickly in saliva before thrusting it into him again, the warm wetness sending sparks up the captain's spine.

"Oh, god," Levi said shakily, his entire body trembling with bliss. "Oh, m-my god."

Eren gave his prostate a firm lick in response, lightly nipping at the warm entrance with his teeth and glancing up to see the captain arching his back.

"Yes!" Levi screamed, the stoicism having briefly left his face to be replaced by a look of joy. His cheeks were red and there were traces of tears on his eyelashes, which came closer and closer to actually spilling down his face every time Eren sucked, nipped, licked, and kissed the intimate areas of his body.

The screaming began again, and Eren gave an audible chuckle.

"Eren-!" he cried, being cut off as he felt a familiar heat growing within him. It only grew hotter when Eren raised a hand and started stroking along his length, not stopping the expertise that he carried out against his tender hole.

"Eren, _Eren!_ "

The younger man felt the muscles clamping down on his tongue, forcing it out of his body. Levi wailed and tugged on Eren's hair, his thighs trembling, intense heat spreading through him like wildfire.

A sudden warmth was apparent against Eren's head and slowly started to trickle down past his forehead and cheeks in thin streaks until he realised that Levi had granted his wish.

* * *

"Wow," Eren said breathlessly, lifting his head up to stare at Levi, who was laying down with his eyes closed, the flush still present on his skin.

"Oh, my god," Levi moaned.

He opened his eyes and looked at Eren, whose face was plastered in semen. And upon seeing his work, he grinned. _A true masterpiece_ , Levi thought.

"It's... thick," Eren commented amusedly, delighting in the fluid that ran down the contours of his face. Some rested on top of his head and on the tips of his nose and lips, and the more Levi stared, the more he felt himself hardening again.

"You... goddamn it," Levi began, hardly able to construct a sentence. "You look _so hot_ like this, Eren."

Eren laughed, priding himself on pleasing Levi. "Man, am I glad I married you."

"If you're thinking of doing this to me on a regular basis, then I know one thing's certain. I'll be getting a lot out of our relationship than I originally bargained for."

"That's not true," Eren snorted. "90% of our entire relationship consists of sex already and has done for years. The other 10% is just that it's convenient to have eachother around."

"Oh, whatever you say," Levi sighed, starting to feel sleepy.

There was a brief silence until Eren said, "I promise that was a joke, Levi. I'm madly in love with you."

"I know." He patted the space beside him. "Come on, brat, sleep here next to me. I'm surprised you're not exhausted after everything you've done today, and that excludes what you just did for me."

"I need to clean up first," Eren reminded him.

"Alright. Clean yourself up and then come lie down with me so I can hold you."

He opened one eye and watched Eren wandering into the bathroom, looking as if his legs would give out beneath him at any moment.

Levi was happy.

The man hadn't been this happy in a while. He was happy with their new house, with the growing success of humanity's freedom, with everything, really.

He loved Eren so much.


	29. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last chapter for this because I have some other ideas in my head for another SnK work that I've been planning for a bit. I might update this sometime later, but for now, don't expect any updates soon. Peace out.

It was a relief. He was thanking the lord that he was _finally_ able to properly step outside of this horrible chamber, to stretch his legs somewhere aside from the bathroom that he wasn't even always allowed to use.

"It's Levi," a man's voice spoke. "He wants to see you. As soon as possible."

"Levi?" Eren asked, slightly taken aback. "He's the guy with the dark hair, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. You'll know 'em when you see 'em." He clinked the cuffs around Eren's wrists as he guided him away from the cell, up a flight of stone steps.

Eren was relieved.

* * *

Levi was honestly so ashamed. Ever since he'd first set eyes on the boy, something in him had been set alight, something that burned brighter than the sun.

He'd seen the way the young man's curvaceous backside strained against his trousers. He'd seen the way he blushed when Levi stared at him, so utterly intrigued by Eren's handsome face.

Levi was ashamed of what he was about to do. Would Eren even want it? What if he said no? What if he hurt him and got into trouble? There's no way anything like this would be allowed, so what was telling him he could get away with it?

There was a knock on the door then, and Levi was almost startled. "Come in," he called, his heart beginning to pound when Eren slowly entered the room, now free of his cuffs.

"Sir... what did you need me for? I mean, um... I don't mean to be rude or anything by asking that..."

Levi smirked. Eren seemed so nervous, so fragile, and it was only making his cock strain against the front of his trousers even more.

"Stand next to the table by my chair, Eren," Levi asserted, and the young man obeyed, quivering slightly. "I want to talk to you."

"What about... sir?" he quietly asked.

"So, obviously you're well aware of what's been going on," Levi began, "and why you've been incarcerated for the time being."

"Y-yes."

"Well, Eren, I'd like to make a little deal with you."

"Oh... right."

Something vaguely close to a smile began to dawn on Levi's face. "If you really want, I could get you out of that place, you know. Give you a little fresh air before your trial."

"What?" Eren looked taken aback. " _How?_ Everyone'll notice I'm gone."

"I'll take you under my wing," Levi said firmly. "I'll tell them I'm keeping you somewhere else. They trust me. I'll get you out of there for a few days atleast."

Eren looked surprised. "Sir, I'm so sorry, but... I just don't see how that would work."

"You want out of there or not?" Levi demanded, firmly taking hold of Eren's wrist.

"Of course I do, sir!"

"Then trust me," the captain said. "I'm making a deal with you here. I'll get you out of that cell on one condition."

Eren narrowed his eyes slightly, still completely sceptical. "Um... alright. Whatever it is, I'll do it, sir."

"Mm... really?" Levi asked, a tongue snaking over his lips.

"Yes."

"Hmm." He tugged gently on Eren's arm, slowly pulling him closer to the middle of the desk. "Then, Eren, if you'd be willing, I'd like to undress you."

Eren's eyes went as wide as the moon.

"C-come again?!"

"I'd like to undress you."

Eren's mouth parted in disbelief.

" _Undress_ me? _Here? Why?!_ "

"I just want to have a look at your body, Eren, that's all," Levi said smoothly, licking his lips again. "I just want to see what you look like. How _cute_ you are underneath."

 _Jesus fucking christ_ , Eren thought. _This Levi guy is a massive pervert._

"Say something, Eren. Will you? Or not? I'm leaving it up to you."

Eren clenched his fists. Was that _seriously_ worth it? Getting naked in front of this man he barely knew just to satisfy his needs? Sure, the idea of a break from the stuffy air sounded great, but what was with the huge cost?

"No way."

"Oh?" Levi cocked his head to the side. "That's a real shame. You're missing out, you know."

Eren stared at the ground, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't do it. Why would he do it? Who would even do that? Was Levi not right in the head?

"Are you sure you want to pass on this offer, boy? I'll treat you well if you do."

Something about his words was so goddamn smooth and enticing. He didn't want to say yes, but he certainly didn't want to say no, either. There was no middle ground.

Was he actually doing this? Why was he considering going along with it? What the hell was even going on? Why was this happening?

He took a deep breath, glanced up and blurted out, "Sir... I'll do it!"

* * *

Levi watched with predatory eyes while the sweet, yet hotheaded young man before him slowly raised his arms in invitation. He grasped the bottom of his top, tugging it above his head to reveal Eren's slim, mildly toned torso, the muscles of his back tensing visibly while he lowered his arms again.

"Hmm," Levi mused, running a finger down the young man's fairly narrow back. Eren tensed at either the sound Levi gave or the digit that grazed across his warm skin - or maybe both.

"Um... sir?"

"What, Eren?"

"Are you..." He shyly gestured towards his crotch and backside. "Are you going to... take everything off me?"

"That's what I'm planning on doing, yes." He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Eren's trousers and then added, "And I'm planning a little something else, too."

"I'm sorry to ask, sir, but what? What are you planning?" From where Levi couldn't see him, Eren was gritting his teeth, furrowing his brows frustratedly. _What the FUCK is up with this guy! Why is he stripping me?!_

"I want to see how well you hold up against a little pain, Eren."

Eren froze, letting his trousers and underwear fall to the ground in one swift pull, exposing his fleshy backside and lightly hardened genitalia, a deep flush spreading across his face.

"It's too embarrassing!" Eren complained, leaning over the desk in a feeble attempt to cover himself.

"Hush, Eren," Levi instructed firmly, lowering his eyes to peer at the young man's shapely ass. He gave it a playful swat, eliciting a groan from Eren. "Come on, bend over further. You did agree to this."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what _else_ you were gonna do, did I? What's the point of this anyway-" And that was when he was cut off by the hand that cracked down upon his left ass cheek, smacking against it loudly and sending a sharp sting across his skin. He yelped in pain.

" _Levi!_ " he cried, almost provocatively.

Levi scoffed at him. "I'm _sir_ to you, brat. Ready for another? I'm not stopping for ages yet."

"Sir... why!" he whined when he was spanked yet again, and then again and again. "Why?"

"Oh, god, Eren," Levi said dreamily as soon as he noticed that Eren's words were slowly but surely warping into loud moans. He spanked him again, extra hard this time, and allowed a sound of arousal to escape his usually expressionless lips when he saw how red the young man's skin was becoming.

"Not so bad, is it, Eren?" Levi asked amusedly, not ceasing the whacking of his hand against his behind. "I think you're starting to like it."

"Nngh!" Eren groaned, his body trembling from the impact.

"Come on, keep still, there's a good boy," the captain said firmly, stopping for a moment to grab hold of Eren's hips and shove him into place.

"Oh, my god," Eren suddenly moaned when Levi hit him again. "Sir, that's... kinda good..."

"Never been spanked before, huh? Oh, I could do so many more things to you, boy. All you have to do is say it and I'll do it, whatever tickles your fancy. Whatever you'd like."

"Levi!" Eren suddenly screamed, noticing how hard he'd become since he'd been subjected to Levi's force. " _Levi, sir!_ That f-feels - AH! - amazing..."

Levi chuckled and spanked him harder, his cock twitching beneath his clothes at the sight of the bright red handprints on the young man's ass. He reached forwards and clasped a hand around Eren's exposed boner, jerking it furiously whilst he continued the assault on his backside.

" _Ah! More,_ " Eren pleaded. He was overwhelmed by this sudden pleasure that was filling him so beautifully, something he'd only experienced by himself. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying what the captain was doing to him, the way the heat spread across his skin, the way the fingers grazed carefully over the sensitive head of his cock.

"Honestly," Levi tutted, continuing to jerk him and rubbing his other hand lovingly against the young man's ass. "And you were so hesitant, Eren."

"B-because I didn't know how good it'd feel!" he whined happily.

"Maybe not, but you do now, hmm? Personally, I don't like indecisiveness. I don't like the fact that you didn't answer truthfully straight away."

"I promise I did," Eren hissed, arching his back as he came closer and closer to orgasm. "I just... ngh... said no at first because getting naked in front of you just seemed... out of the question..."

Levi spanked him again out of nowhere and he cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"You better not be talking back to me, boy."

"I-I'm not!"

"And there you go again," Levi sighed, enjoying this rare chance he had to deliver the gorgeous punishment Eren truly deserved. "Talking back to daddy... I think this warrants something a little more extreme, wouldn't you agree?"

Eren trembled with frustration when Levi let go of his cock, forcing him to come all the way down, denying him of his orgasm.

"Y-yes."

"Yes _who?_ "

"Yes sir!"

"Good," Levi said amusedly. "I'm glad you agree, Eren, because that means I can get straight to work."

* * *

The young soldier was practically drooling. He had never imagined that anything could feel so amazing, let alone anything Levi could have done to him.

Thank _fuck_ he'd been called up to see him. Thank _fuck_ he'd agreed to this seemingly ridiculous deal.

"Right, here we are," Levi finally spoke, wandering back to where Eren was bent over at the desk, his clothes pooled in a heap at his feet.

Eren attempted to turn his head and see what he was referring to, but as he expected, Levi stopped him. "No peeking," he told him sternly, a hand behind his back. "Close your eyes."

Eren hesitated.

"Oy! Close your eyes," Levi repeated, in a much harsher tone.

"Yes sir," Eren responded, and blinked his eyes shut, growing all the more nervous now that he couldn't see what was going on around him. What would the captain do? Where would he pleasure him? _Would_ he pleasure him? He couldn't wait, and yet at the same time, he totally could.

A hot hand gently squeezed the red raw cheek of his ass and Eren groaned at the contact. It still burned like fire, and probably wouldn't go back to its normal colour for over a day. It wasn't like he minded. It'd serve as a pleasant reminder of what the captain was capable of doing to him.

Something cold prodded and poked at the tight pink mouth between his cheeks and he visibly flinched, which Levi ignored, and continued pressing inwards still.

Eren hissed at the sensation. Something narrow and very slick sank into him, which he could only assume was Levi's finger. It wasn't much of a stretch, but it felt so damn odd, despite the fact that he'd done this to himself in the past. Something about feeling another person's finger inside him just felt so foreign, especially considering how cold and soaking wet it was.

"Not too bad, is it?" Levi asked.

"No sir."

"Good boy," he praised, and leant his dry hand against Eren's back, pushing him further down to expose him even more. And without warning, he ejected his finger and slid another in, this one also soaking wet and slippery, and gently began to coax them in and out of his hole.

This was a lot more of a stretch, and Eren groaned in pain, which Levi moaned at. He'd thrusted around two thirds of the length of his fingers into him when he'd suddenly felt Eren tighten and a cry of pain escaped his lips.

"Sir!" he panted. "I'm sorry, it... it hurts!"

Levi was silent for a few seconds, holding completely still.

"Eren," he said, his tone gentle and caring.

"Yes?"

"Listen... you can say no. I'm not going to do anything you tell me not to. I'm not some sadistic fucker."

"It's not that," the boy said softly. "It's just taking a lot of getting used to. It burns."

"I know," the dark haired man spoke. "I'm just saying, though. If you don't want it, say no and I won't do it. I don't agree with anything nonconsensual. But you'll have to spend more time in that shithole."

"I do want it," Eren told him firmly. "I want your fingers in me... I want _more_ of them."

"You sure?" He tickled the tips against his entrance. "That's not all I'm planning on doing."

"I'm sure. I want more. I _like_ it, Levi."

"Glad to hear it. Glad to hear you're so eager for me to pleasure you."

The older man gave a hum of arousal while he pushed his middle and forefingers into him again, this time managing to breach the hole further before Eren inevitably let out a squeal of pain. But he didn't stop, just slowed the movement of his hand slightly to allow him more time to get used to the invading flesh.

"Well done, Eren," Levi suddenly said.

"Huh?" the younger man replied.

"I'm just saying, well done," he continued, pulling out his fingers. "For being so cooperative for daddy. Now turn around, okay? Keep your eyes closed."

"Yes, sir," he responded, lifting himself up and turning to face the older man.

He could hear a faint rattling sound, something slightly metallic, and he furrowed his brows as he tried to work out what it was. It was tempting to peek through his eyelashes, but he was certain Levi would be able to tell if he did.

Something cold made contact with the skin on his chest and he gasped.

"It's alright," Levi whispered, and Eren was surprised by the kindness in his tone as something brushed against the peak of his firm left nipple. "You'll love this."

Then something was pinching it, not hard enough to be painful but hard enough to send a string of high-pitched moans pouring from his throat. He felt the same against his right a few seconds later, that same gorgeous feeling, not hard enough for any kind of pain but hard enough for him to press his thighs together in pleasurable agitation.

"What _is_ this?" he asked incredulously, only moaning louder when Levi started groping his bare ass while he turned him back around.

"They're clamps, Eren. What do you think of them?"

"Clamps... hah," he moaned. "I've... heard about those before-" A couple of slick fingers entered him again unexpectedly and he gasped with pleasure. "Oh, _god!_ "

Levi couldn't help himself at this point. He was desperate to strip, his cock aching terribly while he fingered him, growing impossibly hard from the way Eren tightened around the digits. The younger man's behaviour had grown a lot less controlled now that he'd attached the clamps to the sensitive buds on his chest, and it only made things all the better.

Levi began to thrust his fingers into him hard, sending the boy reeling forwards slightly, the chain attaching the clamps swinging with the force. The weight of the metal sucked a gasp from Eren as it tugged against his nipples, little hot sparks running all down his being each time they were tweaked.

"Ahh!" Eren cried when Levi began a slight rhythm, his strong arm sending him forwards towards the desk, the chain swinging and pulling against the oversensitive buds on his chest. He continued for a while, thrusting and groping and curling his fingers against the man's prostate until he was practically crying, hot tears gathered against his dark brown lashes.

"I can't!" Eren sobbed, shaking violently. "I can't take any more! I'm gonna... I'm... I need to-!"

"Don't hold back," Levi commanded, reaching around to jerk his cock once again. "I'm not stopping you, am I? Do whatever you have to do."

" _Aaagghn!_ " he wailed, the stimulation on every area of his body not ceasing for a second and plunging him straight into pure ecstasy. He came hard all over the desk and, without any stimulation of his own, Levi came beneath his clothing, his hard-on filling the underside of his garments with warm white cream.

And even after that, it didn't stop. Levi continued to wank him, continued to moan at the way Eren complained about how sensitive he was now, about how sore his ass was, about how his insides burned just a little.

* * *

The torture finally ceased, and Eren practically collapsed. His legs turned to jelly and he fell hard against the carpet, his eyes opening to see Levi bending down and tending to him, planting kisses all over his used body.

"Hah... hah," Eren panted exhaustedly.

"Holy crap, Eren."

"What, sir?" he whispered.

"Want to know what just happened all because of you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I came without even touching myself," Levi told him proudly. "That's how much I enjoyed pleasing you, Eren. My cock got so fucking hard all for you."

He stared intently at Eren as the latter's breathing began to slow to its normal pace.

"I... thought you were going to fuck me, sir."

"Fuck you? No, no, not today, Eren. Not for a while."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't plan on indulging you in something that good. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi gave a very tiny laugh. "I'm surprised you went along with what I asked you to."

"But w-why wouldn't I?"

"The question is, why _would_ you?" Levi asked, kneeling beside the boy and stroking his sweaty brown fringe. "Why would you stand there and take such a brutal spanking?"

"Maybe because I don't want to spend anymore time locked up? I don't know."

"I'm just so shocked you actually said yes. It's like a dream to me, Eren. I've wanted you ever since we first met. All I could ever think about was that juicy ass you kept hidden away underneath your clothes, and how red it would turn if I hit it with everything I had."

Eren blushed as he recalled how much he'd enjoyed it.

"Either way, I'm keeping my promise to you, boy. You don't have to stay down there anymore. You come and stay here with me, and we'll have some fun together."

He could hardly believe Levi's words. "Are you serious?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious. You think I'm letting you go after that? God, no, Eren. I want to enjoy you a lot more than that."

Eren brought himself up when Levi offered him his hand. He took off the clamps and tugged on his clothes, still in a daze.

"I've gotta change my clothes now because of you, Eren. I've got semen dripping down my thighs as we speak. All because of you. What do you make of that, hmm?"

He didn't know _what_ to make of it.

He was so bloody glad he'd agreed to that one command:

_I'd like to undress you._


End file.
